Lui faire confiance
by Saowen
Summary: Une vie tranquille voilà à quoi rêvait Harry à sa sortie de Poudlard mais aujourd'hui 5 ans après il est bien loin de son idéal. Obligé de jongler entre ses responsabilités de Sauveur et sa vie de père célibataire son moral n'est pas au beau fixe et les choses se gâtent lorsque Draco fait son grand retour et kidnappe son fils... (Version Harry de Possession)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

**"Lui faire confiance" c'est "Possession" du point de vu d'Harry (ça fait juste deux ans que je dois la publier). Il n'est pas utile d'avoir lu la version de Draco pour tout comprendre mais attention, certaines intrigues de "Possession" sont dévoilées dès les premiers chapitre de cette fic alors un conseil, lisez "Possession" d'abord ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**Résumé :**

**Une vie tranquille voilà à quoi rêvait Harry à sa sortie de Poudlard mais aujourd'hui, 5 ans après, il est bien loin de son idéal. Obligé de jongler entre ses responsabilités de Sauveur et sa vie de père célibataire son moral n'est pas au beau fixe et les choses se gâtent lorsque Draco fait son grand retour et kidnappe son fils...**

**Bonne lecture**

**OooOooO**

Prologue

La nuit était chaude mais Harry était complètement gelé. Ses jambes le portaient à peine et s'il n'avait pas eu en face de lui la silhouette du Manoir P pour lui rappeler qu'il était bientôt arrivé, il se serait sans aucun doute laissé tomber au milieu de la route pour attendre la mort.

Il resserra autour de lui sa cape en bofu noir, la plus belle cape qu'il n'ait jamais portée, espérant gagner un peu de chaleur. Il se sentait plus faible que jamais et chacun de ses pas étaient une véritable torture.

Lorsque le Sauveur arriva enfin devant les grilles du Manoir, un sourire satisfait se peignit sur son visage. Il était enfin chez lui. Il fit un pas et tendit une main vers la poignée en fer forgé, ses jambes cédèrent alors à la fatigue et il perdit l'équilibre. Il se raccrocha tant bien que mal au portail et parvint à se redresser.

Il n'était pas certain d'arriver jusqu'à la porte pourtant il reprit son chemin. Il marcha lentement, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, et gravit tout aussi lentement les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée.

Pas une lumière n'éclairait les fenêtres de l'imposante demeure, Harry supposa qu'elle était vide, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait disparu que tout le monde devait le croire mort.

Le Survivant poussa la porte et entra dans le hall, ses pas résonnèrent sur les dalles de l'entrée. Tout était silencieux. Le sauveur sentit cependant la présence de trois sorciers, deux adultes et un enfant.

Un espoir s'insinua dans le cœur d'Harry. Il suivit l'aura la plus proche qu'il ressentait. Elle le mena jusqu'au bureau du rez-de-chaussée. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par un feu et une unique chandelle, il s'approcha du bureau et découvrit Draco endormi dans un fauteuil, les pieds posaient sur le coin du bureau.

Harry détailla le jeune homme et fronça les sourcils en constatant les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux. Il posa une main sur la joue de l'héritier Malefoy et absorba un peu de son énergie. Il pouvait remercier Severus pour cette technique qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques jours plus tôt et qui allait lui permettre de ramener Draco à sa chambre.

Réunissant le peu de force qu'il avait puisée en Draco, Harry lui jeta un sort d'allégement. Il glissa une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux afin de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, il déposa doucement son fardeau sur son lit avant de le couvrir d'une couverture.

Malgré la fatigue qui tirait ses traits, Draco était toujours aussi beau et Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais détacher son regard du jeune homme. Pendant toute sa détention Harry n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à son fils… Liam. C'était eux qui lui avaient permis de tenir lorsque qu'il était battu, affamé et humilié.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

Le Sauveur quitta l'homme qu'il aimait et se dirigea vers la chambre de Liam. Son fils dormait paisiblement, emmitouflé sous deux énormes couvertures. Lui aussi lui avait manqué, peut-être même plus que Draco car Liam était une partie de lui, le même sang coulé dans leurs veines.

Harry embrassa légèrement le front de son fils qui bâtit des paupières. Le jeune homme lui sourit et les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes.

Immédiatement le père serra son fils dans ses bras.

- C'est moi mon grand, ne pleure pas…

Liam s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé…, murmura l'enfant sans cesser de pleurer.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Harry. Mais je suis là maintenant, je ne repartirais plus… Plus jamais.

- Tu me le promets, sanglota l'enfant en resserrant encore son étreinte.

- Oui, oui je te le promets… Rendors-toi maintenant.

-NON!, s'emporta l'enfant. Je veux pas que tu me laisses.

Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où Draco dormait toujours. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et regarda son amour.

- Tu regardes Draco dormir?, s'étonna l'enfant.

- Oui, laissons se reposer, il semble en avoir besoin.

Liam hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour signifier son accord.

- Il dort pas souvent, il croit que je le sais pas, mais je le sais…

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour se rendre compte que l'héritier Malefoy n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Liam bailla et se cala confortablement dans les bras de son père avant de fermer les yeux.

- Draco je l'aime beaucoup. Je suis content que tu sois revenu mais je veux pas qu'il s'en aille…

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Il ne partira pas ne t'inquiète pas… Je l'en empêcherais…

Liam n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il s'était déjà rendormi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry n'avait pas sommeil malgré les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser et la fatigue qui le terrassée. Il aurait le temps de dormir plus tard… avec Draco…

Draco, il avait bouleversé sa vie, mais il l'avait surtout sauvé de cette tristesse qui ne le quittait jamais avant qu'il ne réapparaisse dans sa vie.

Le jeune Sauveur n'oublierait jamais les quelques mois qui venaient de s'écouler, ni comment il avait du apprendre à se battre avec ses démons intérieurs pour réussir à _lui faire confiance_….

_A suivre_

* * *

**Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, la plupart sont déjà écrit ce qui devrait me permettre de tenir le rythme. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions**

**A bientôt**

**Sao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1

Woodford

Harry Potter aurait pu être l'Auror le plus célèbre du monde Sorcier. Dès sa sortie de Poudlard, alors que beaucoup de ses amis réfléchissaient à leurs futures études, le directeur du bureau de la protection du territoire, sur les conseils du ministre, avait convoqué le jeune homme pour un entretien.

Selon l'ensemble des hauts dignitaires du ministère Harry devait devenir Auror. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas les diplômes et les connaissances théoriques nécessaires au métier, ses actions avaient parlé d'elles mêmes. Il était fait pour ce métier.

Bien entendu, comme cela était souvent le cas dans ce genre de situation, personne n'avait pensé à demander son avis au premier concerné, aussi lorsqu'Harry répondit sans une once d'hésitation qu'il ne signerait pas de contrat le liant au ministère, beaucoup avaient pensé à une plaisanterie, puis à un caprice avant de finalement comprendre que leur sauveur n'avait pas une âme de guerrier.

Ainsi, à la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard Harry n'avait pas intégré l'école des Aurors. Il avait acheté une petite maison dans un coin perdu loin de Londres où il avait emménagé avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ron et Hermione, à l'époque couple phare de Poudlard, avaient en effet décidé de suivre le sauveur tout en continuant leurs études, dans une école de journalisme pour l'un et à la faculté des Runes Antiques pour l'autre.

La vie du sauveur aurait pu être parfaite, mais depuis cette époque les choses avaient bien changé, et c'est exactement ce à quoi Harry pensait en ce lundi matin allongé seul dans son lit.

Ron ne vivait plus ici, lui et Hermione étaient séparés depuis bientôt cinq ans pour des raisons auxquelles Harry n'aimait pas penser.

La jolie maison qu'il avait acheté et que tout le monde appelait la villa Potter, était devenue le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix… Au final, la vie paisible dont il avait rêvé était loin, inaccessible, tant que Voldemort vivrait.

La seule victoire à laquelle Harry pouvait se raccrocher, était liée à ses amis. Malgré tous ses efforts, le Lord Noir n'avait jamais réussi à les blesser, et il semblait pour le moment avoir abandonné l'idée de les attaquer. Cependant Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que l'accalmie qui régnait depuis bientôt six mois ne durerait pas et il craignait que Voldemort ne trouve bientôt un nouveau moyen pour le torturer.

L'Élu soupira et ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas le matin, quand il se retrouvait seul et qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'imaginer les pires catastrophes. Son avenir lui semblait si sombre que chaque fois qu'il y pensait il se demandait à quoi bon continuer. Il aurait été si simple de tout abandonner, de disparaitre laissant aux autres le soin de s'occuper du mage noir.

Le calme de sa chambre fut soudain troublé par des bruits de pieds nus sur le parquet mais Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il n'abandonnait pas, la seule et unique chose qui lui permettait de se lever chaque matin avec l'espoir illusoire qu'il finirait détruire Voldemort ramenant la paix dans le monde sorcier.

Liam Potter vêtu d'un pyjama noir et jaune à l'effigie des Frelons de Wimbourne, son équipe de Quidditch préférée, regarda son père dormir une seconde avant de bondir sur le lit.

- Debout papa!, s'exclama-t-il.

Le père en question ouvrit un œil sur son fils qui sautait à genoux sur le matelas. Il le referma comme si de rien n'était et Liam sauta de plus belle.

- Paaapaaa, j'ai bien vu que tu dormais plus…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Survivant. Il ouvrit les yeux en grands et attrapa l'enfant qu'il plaqua sur le matelas avant de l'accabler de chatouilles.

Liam éclata de rire en suppliant son père d'arrêter mais Harry n'en tint pas compte.

- Alors ça t'amuse de réveiller ton papa…, demanda le jeune homme.

Liam se tortilla sans arrêter de rire. Il chercha comme il put à échapper aux mains de son père.

- Stop papa…. Stooop.

Harry libéra son fils qui sauta hors du lit.

- T'as encore triché, se plaignit l'enfant, je le dirais à Hermione…

Liam disparut dans le couloir mais après quelques secondes il passa de nouveau la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- J'ai faim, dit-il avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Le Sauveur eut un sourire indulgent, et une fois de plus il se demanda comment il était possible d'aimer une personne avec autant de force. Liam était tout pour lui, une partie de son âme, sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Sept heures. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'une bonne grâce matinée. Liam était un « lève tôt » qui semblait croire que lorsqu'il était réveillé ce devait être le cas de tout le monde et de son père en particulier.

Lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine, Liam était debout sur une chaise cherchant à attraper un bol dans le placard.

- Liam ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ta manie de monter sur les meubles ?, demanda-t-il en attrapant son fils pour le reposer par terre.

- Que c'est pas bien et que c'est dangereux, récita l'enfant.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et fixa Liam.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu debout sur cette chaise.

- J'ai faim, expliqua l'enfant.

Le jeune père sortit un bol et une tasse qu'il posa sur la table.

- C'est à se demander si tu n'as pas récupéré les gènes de Ron par je ne sais quel moyen, marmonna-t-il en continuant de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Pourquoi marmonnes-tu de si bon matin ?

Harry se retourna et sourit en apercevant Hermione sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme s'avança et embrassa Liam sur le front avant de déposer une bise sur sa joue.

- Mes hommes ont-ils bien dormi?, demanda-t-elle en s'installant à table.

Harry n'aimait pas lorsqu' Hermione les appelait ainsi. Au départ il avait trouvé cela mignon, mais avec le temps il avait compris les intentions de la jeune femme et il n'appréciait plus cette marque d'affection si semblable à ce qu'une femme pourrait avoir envers son fils et son mari.

- J'ai réveillé Papa, répondit fièrement Liam.

Hermione jeta un regard entendu à son ami. Elle savait très bien qu'Harry dormait peu, trop préoccupé par ce que l'avenir leur réservait pour profiter réellement du sommeil.

- Vraiment?, répondit-elle. C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air si grognon alors.

- Il m'a chatouillé, dénonça l'enfant en souriant.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda son fils et son amie, peut-être était-il trop égoïste…

S'il se mettait en couple avec la jeune femme comme elle semblait le désirer, Liam pourrait avoir une véritable vie de famille. Et surtout si Voldemort réussissait à le vaincre, l'enfant ne finirait pas, comme lui, dans une famille qui ne le désirait pas.

Hermione ferait une mère parfaite, elle aimait Liam c'était une certitude, mais Harry ne voulait pas sacrifier son bonheur s'il pouvait encore espérer y avoir droit.

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard se décider à confier la garde de son fils à l'un de ses amis en cas de décès, mais il avait encore le temps d'y penser, du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait chaque matin espérant, en regardant les premières lueurs du soleil, que Voldemort lui accorderait encore une journée avant de se décider à en finir avec lui.

Harry vivait avec cette peur permanente depuis presque cinq ans, depuis la naissance de Liam pour être plus précis car c'est à partir de ce jour là qu'il avait réellement craint pour sa vie. Avant cela il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait après sa mort, mais à présent il y avait une personne qui comptait sur lui et qui avait besoin de lui.

Liam en venant au monde avait rendu Harry plus heureux que personne mais en même temps il l'avait précipité dans une terreur sans nom, Harry avait peur de mourir à présent et tant que son fils ne serait pas en sécurité cette peur ne le quitterait pas.

- N'oublie pas la réunion, annonça soudain Hermione.

Harry sortit de ses sombres pensées et acquiesça avant de sourire à la jeune femme. Un sourire de simple politesse car il n'offrait plus que cela à ses amis, seul Liam, un être à part dans l'esprit d'Harry, avait droit à de véritables sourires.

Il sortit comme chaque matin de quoi préparer des gaufres et s'activa pour cuisiner un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour son fils . Il regarda l'enfant manger tout en avalant une tasse de café.

- Liam, si tu as fini de déjeuner file prendre ta douche, dit-il une fois que Liam eut terminé. Neville ne devrait plus tarder.

Depuis un peu plus d'un an, Neville donnait des cours particulier à Liam car il était trop dangereux pour l'enfant d'aller dans une école primaire normale.

Le Mage Noir et ses espions avaient toujours un œil sur le fils d'Harry guettant le moment propice pour le kidnapper et si jusqu'ici le jeune père était parvenu à sauver l'enfant de tous les attentats qui l'avaient visé il ne voulait pas tenter Salazar.

Neville s'était immédiatement proposé pour donner des cours à Liam au grand soulagement d'Harry. Le sauveur savait que son ami souffrait de sa solitude depuis que sa grand-mère était morte et il était content de l'aider à sa façon et surtout à celle de Liam.

**OoOoO**

Harry était installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, il observait les membres de l'Ordre présents sans faire attention à leurs conversations. Cela faisait longtemps que plus rien ne l'intéressait si ce n'était les informations sur les plans Voldemort.

Le jeune Sauveur laissa son regard se perdre sur ses amis.

Ron et Luna avaient de la chance de s'être trouvés, ils vivaient en couple depuis quelques mois sur le chemin de traverse et au regard que la jeune femme jetait fréquemment à Liam, Harry savait que le jeune couple ne tarderait pas à fonder une famille.

Blaise et Ginny eux étaient encore dans leur période insouciance, ils s'isolaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient et depuis leur récent mariage cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier les deux couples. Ils semblaient si insouciants, comme si la vie était simple, comme si Voldemort n'était pas là faisant planer une menace sur eux.

Des images de la mère de Liam lui revinrent en mémoire, cela arrivait chaque fois qu'il s'attardait trop longtemps sur les amoureux. A l'époque il avait l'impression d'être heureux, il croyait qu'il finirait sa vie avec la jeune femme et leur fils mais elle était partie sans prévenir et surtout sans se soucier du mal qu'elle pouvait faire.

Harry secoua la tête, il fallait absolument qu'il arrête les séances de torture personnelle qu'il s'infligeait en repensant au passé...

Le jeune homme reprit son observation et s'arrêta sur le professeur McGonagall qui discutait avec Remus. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, elle était la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. L'Ordre s'inquiétait pour l'école, craignant une attaque de Voldemort mais Harry savait que le château ne risquait rien. Le Mage Noir n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à l'école depuis qu'il n'en faisait plus parti.

Milicent Bulstrode s'installa dans un fauteuil près de lui. Elle avait longtemps était une espionne pour l'Ordre mais Pansy Parkinson avait découvert qu'elle trahissait Voldemort et s'était donnée un malin plaisir à dénoncer. Depuis la jeune fille se cachait comme elle le pouvait mais elle continuait de venir à certaines réunions afin de savoir comment évoluaient les choses.

Harry aimait la compagnie de la jeune femme, elle était intelligente, perspicace et avait toujours le mot pour rire ce qui était agréable surtout lors des réunions de l'Ordre où les discussions n'étaient jamais plaisantes.

- Mes parents ont enfin trouvé une nouvelle maison, dit-elle après quelques instants de silence. Ils sont à l'abri à Norwich

Harry lui sourit, il savait que la jeune femme craignait pour sa famille qui était Moldu et bien trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre. Il était heureux de savoir que les Bulstrode n'étaient plus exposés au danger.

- Je suis content pour eux, répondit-il. Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être les rejoindre, tu risques gros en restant à Londres.

- Je sais, répondit Milicent en regardant Hermione s'approcher. Mais je ne peux pas fuir, je me suis investie dans cette guerre. J'ai vu de l'intérieur de quoi Voldemort était capable et je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il a fait à toutes ses familles Moldu.

- La réunion va commencer, lança Hermione lorsqu'elle fut assez proche. Marcus, ne reste pas dans ton coin, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'un jeune Serdaigle qui se trouvait près d'eux.

Harry se retourna vers le jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Ce dernier lui sourit et suivit rapidement Hermione qui rejoignait les membres installaient autour de la table au centre de la pièce.

- Marcus est sympa, annonça Milicent, dommage qu'il soit si effacé.

- C'est vrai, sa timidité est effrayante, mais il est doué en sort de dissimulation, du jamais vu.

La jeune femme s'installa près de Fred et George et fit un clin d'œil complice à Blaise, la réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

Au milieu de la séance, Harry remarqua que le mari de Ginny recevait un message sur son miroir personnel, chacun de membres de l'ordre en possédait un et ils leurs permettaient de communiquer de manière totalement sécurisée.

Le sauveur regarda son ami se lever et quitter la pièce conscient que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin Harry partit directement à la recherche de Blaise qui n'était pas revenu. Il trouva le jeune homme dans la cuisine fixant le jardin d'un regard inquiet.

- Il y a un souci, demanda le sauveur faisant sursauter son ami.

- Non, non rien d'important…

Depuis quelques temps Harry avait le sentiment que Blaise lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait essayé de lui en parler mais le jeune homme restait muet.

- C'était Severus?, demanda le sauveur, espérant une fois de plus glaner quelques informations.

- Oui, mais c'était une fausse alerte, rien de bien grave.

Harry savait qu'il mentait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi lui et Severus ne voulait rien lui dire sur les agissements de Voldemort mais il était certain que les deux hommes savaient pour quelle raison le Mage Noir restait inactif.

- Comment était la fin de la réunion?, demanda Blaise.

- Tu n'as rien manqué, répondit Harry, Voldemort est trop calme pour que ça présage quelque chose de bon mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment si ce n'est attendre qu'il se manifeste.

Blaise regarda de nouveau dehors avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Chacun de ses mouvements trahissait sa gêne.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

Blaise eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Draco, avoua-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe, il n'avait pas entendu parler de Malefoy depuis des années. Aux dernières nouvelles il était au Etats-Unis dans l'une des plus grandes facultés de Chimicomagie.

- Il est rentré il y a un peu plus d'un mois, continua l'ancien Serpentard, et il a été intronisé Mangemort.

Harry grimaça, il avait toujours su que Draco finirait Mangemort mais il était toujours déroutant d'apprendre que les rangs du Mage Noir grossissaient encore

- Il y a trois jours Draco a… sauvé le Mage Noir lors d'un rituel et il vient de gagner en importance pour le Lord, acheva le jeune homme.

- Blaise, je sais que Draco était ton meilleur ami, mais il a choisi son camp. Ne sois pas désolé pour lui, il fait ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de faire…

L'Ancien Serpentard croisa les bras sur son torse. Il ne disait pas toute la vérité à son ami mais Severus avait été clair, Harry avait assez de soucis avec la protection de Liam sans en plus devoir s'inquiéter de la dernière lubie de Voldemort.

- J'aimerais vraiment aider Draco, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, c'est un gamin.

Le sauveur laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- Draco sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, répondit-il. Il est arriviste et imbu de lui-même. Toute sa vie il a écrasé les autres et aujourd'hui Voldemort lui offre la possibilité d'en faire son métier, tu m'étonnes qu'il ait accepté.

- Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, si j'avais été un peu plus… J'aurais pu le faire changer d'avis.

Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec le jeune homme et Draco semblait être un sujet sensible.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Harry avait toujours eu droit à de la haine ou du mépris de la part du prince des Serpentards. Durant sept ans leurs disputes avaient alimenté les ragots de Poudlard et l'Elu ne s'en était jamais plein. Draco était un exutoire pour lui, lorsque la pression de sa destiné devenait trop pesante il s'en prenait au Serpentard. C'était si facile de trouver une excuse pour s'en prendre Malefoy, il était le bouc émissaire parfait, son arrogance et sa méchanceté n'incitaient pas à la gentillesse.

Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il soit revenu en Angleterre? Après six ans au Etats-Unis il aurait pu trouver une gentille petite blonde avec qui il aurait fondé une famille au lieu de venir signer son arrêt de mort en épousant la cause du Mage Noir.

- Harry?

Le Sauveur sursauta.

- Tu avais l'air totalement perdu dans tes pensées, expliqua Blaise.

Harry lui sourit sans grande conviction, le passé était loin derrière lui. Si Blaise croyait qu'il pouvait encore sauver Draco, lui, comme il en avait convenu avec le prince des Serpentards de nombreuses années plus tôt lors qu'une rencontre nocturne dans les couloirs de Poudlard, n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il le croisait lors d'une bataille.

**OoOoO**

Harry frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de son fils avant d'entrer. L'enfant était penché sur un abécédaire lisant les lettres que Neville lui montrait avec une application impressionnante pour un enfant de son age.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir les deux hommes tournèrent leurs regards vers Harry.

- Je dérange?, demanda l'Elu en souriant.

- Non, pas du tout nous…

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, coupa Harry en apercevant le visage de son ami.

Liam étouffa un éclat de rire alors que Neville rougissait, du moins c'est ce que supposa Harry compte tenu de la couleur bleu pastel des joues du jeune homme.

- C'est… Euh… Fred et George qui…

Harry soupira.

- Neville je t'ai dit des millions de fois de ne pas te laisser prendre au piège de ces deux fous furieux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils te font le coup… Ne goûte plus leurs potions

Liam posa une main sur celle de son percepteur et le regarda en souriant.

- Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien… On dirait le schtroumpf gourmand.

Neville éclata de rire alors qu'Harry était gêné par l'insinuation de son fils sur l'embonpoint du jeune homme.

- Comment s'est passé le cours ?, demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Très bien, Liam est un véritable petit génie.

Harry s'approcha de son fils et le souleva pour le caler contre l'une de ses hanches.

- Alors tu es un petit génie, répéta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Comment était la réunion?, demanda Neville.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Harry, pas de nouvelle des Mangemorts, à croire qu'ils ont disparu, c'est assez inquiétant.

Neville hocha la tête avec résignation. Voldemort préparait quelque chose tous les membres de l'Ordre en avaient conscience mais personne ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il soudain à Liam.

Le percepteur de l'enfant sortit de son sac un petit pot rempli de terre.

- C'est une _Emeria, _expliqua-t-il. Une plante très rare, d'ici quelques jours elle devrait commencer à pousser.

Liam remercia le jeune homme et secoua son cadeau sous le nez de son père.

Neville offrait régulièrement des plantes à son fils et Harry se voyait obligé de s'en occuper mais il savait que son ami faisait cela dans le but d'inculquer à Liam les rudiments de la botanique. Neville était un passionné et il ne changerait surement jamais.

- Qu'est ce que tu as appris de beau aujourd'hui?, demanda Harry en déposant le pot près des autres plantes de la chambre.

- Tonton Neville il m'a appris des nouveaux mots, tu veux voir?

Harry accepta et Liam sortit un livre d'image d'une pile d'ouvrage. Il l'ouvrit à une page représentant une maison et une famille. Il pointa son doigt sur le mot "maison"

- M. A. I. S. O. N, récita-t-il. Maison.

Neville eut un sourire attendri.

Liam pointa ensuite son doigt sur la représentation d'un homme barbu.

- Facile celui là, dit-il. P.A.P.A, papa. C'est toi.

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Il est prêt pour un concours d'orthographe, plaisanta-t-il en fixant Neville.

Lentement l'enfant laissa glisser sa main sur la représentation d'une femme.

- Maman, murmura-t-il.

Harry perdit son sourire, il savait que son fils souffrait de l'absence de sa mère mais en avoir le témoignage sous les yeux lui brisa le cœur. Il fit un signe discret à Neville qui quitta silencieusement la pièce.

Liam continuait de fixer le dessin sans oser relever la tête. Harry ressentait la tristesse de son fils mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'apaiser.

- A quoi elle ressemblait maman?, demanda-t-il.

Le Sauveur referma le livre que son fils ne semblait plus vouloir quitter des yeux et serra l'enfant contre lui.

Il avait redouté cet instant depuis que la mère de Liam était partie et même s'il avait longtemps espéré que son fils ne lui poserait jamais de questions au sujet de la jeune femme, au fond de lui il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait.

- Elle était magnifique dit-il, elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur que les tiens, on aurait dit de l'ambre, mais ils étaient longs et retombaient en boucles sur ses épaules. Au soleil, elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles de son fils.

- Elle était gentille alors?

- Oui, elle l'est…

L'enfant fixa son père avec un sérieux étonnant.

- Alors pourquoi elle est partie?

- Ta maman a suivi ce que sa raison lui dictait, elle voulait faire plaisir à ses parents alors elle a choisi un autre camp.

Liam fronça les sourcils, et s'éloigna lentement de son père.

Il était petit, c'est ce que tout le monde lui disait, souvent les grands parlaient en sa présence imaginant qu'il ne comprenait rien à leurs discussions et si la plupart du temps cela était vrai, Liam avait quand même compris des choses depuis toutes ses années où il voyait son père s'activer contre un ennemi dont les gens craignaient de prononcer le nom…

- L'autre camp, répéta-t-il, avec Volbedort?

-Voldemort, corrigea Harry.

- Alors elle fait du mal aux Moldus, affirma Liam, elle est méchante et je veux pas d'une maman méchante…

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes cherchant ses mots.

- Ta maman n'est pas méchante, expliqua-t-il lentement. Elle obéit à ce qu'elle croit juste. A une autorité supérieure à laquelle elle ne peut pas dire non.

Liam secoua la tête et s'éloigna de son père pour s'installer sur son lit.

- Moi je dis que quand on fait du mal, on est méchant, c'est tout.

Harry s'installa sur le lit près de son fils.

- Tu sais ce que c'est un Mangemort ?

- Oui, répondit fièrement l'enfant en bombant le torse. C'est un méchant qui obéit à Voldebort.

- Voldemort, corrigea de nouveau Harry. Tu as raison, ce sont des méchants qui obéissent à leur maître, mais est ce que tu sais à quoi on les reconnait ?

Liam secoua négativement la tête.

- Ils portent de longues robes de sorciers noires. La plupart du temps un capuchon cache leurs cheveux mais pour être sûr de ne pas être reconnus, ils mettent un masque argenté sur leur visage.

Liam écoutait religieusement son père.

- Pourtant dans la vie de tous les jours, les Mangemorts sont comme toi et moi…

Liam grimaça de terreur.

- Pareil que nous ?, paniqua-t-il, mais ils sont partout alors.

- Il y a un moyen de les reconnaître, affirma Harry avec sérieux. Quand tu fixes l'un d'entre eux droit dans les yeux, il y a toujours une petite lueur, qui fait peur, qui brille… C'est comme ça que je sais à qui je dois faire confiance. Et bien ta maman, elle avait les yeux les plus bleus et limpides qui existent.

- Sans la lueur ? demanda Liam

- Sans la lueur, confirma Harry.

L'enfant sourit à son père, mais au fond de lui Harry savait que Liam était toujours triste… Parce que quoi qu'il puisse dire à son fils, cela ne lui rendrait ce dont sa mère l'avait privé.

**OoOoO**

Harry venait de border son fils après lui avoir raconté une histoire et il était seul à présent, installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, le regard rivé sur la cheminée éteinte.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, la journée touchait enfin à sa fin. Une journée de plus… Et elle se terminait exactement comme elle avait commencé, dans la solitude. Il se demandait souvent comment il pouvait avoir des sentiments aussi contradictoires entre le matin et le soir. Alors que chaque matin il craignait de vivre sa dernière journée, chaque soir il était heureux de la voir enfin terminée.

Lentement sans s'en rendre compte le jeune homme s'endormit, un sommeil sans rêve, comme sa vie.

Un bruit de pas à quelques centimètres de lui le fit sursauter et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux attrapant en même temps sa baguette par réflexe, il se trouva nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. L'homme comme à son habitude était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire mais son regard était plus sombre de d'habitude.

- Je vous entraîne depuis votre cinquième année. Je suis en droit d'espérer que vous réagissiez lorsqu'un intrus pénètre dans votre maison.

Harry ne répondit rien, lorsque son ancien professeur le vouvoyait cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Pourtant l'homme avait raison Harry n'avait pas fait attention et si Severus avait été un Mangemort, ce que dans un sens il était, le résultat aurait pu être dramatique.

- Je savais que c'était toi, expliqua Harry.

Severus n'eut même pas un sourire face à cette évidente mauvaise fois.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour rien, dit-il en s'installant à son tour dans un fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- La famille de Milicent… Ils sont tous morts.

Harry se figea d'horreur.

- Malefoy, Nott, Rookwood et Dolohov ont été envoyé chez les Bulstrode en début de soirée, Nott a fait son rapport il y a dix minutes… Aucun survivant.

Harry se leva et alla s'appuyer contre le montant de la cheminée.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu venir plus tôt ? Faire quelque chose ? Ca fait presque un mois que tu n'es pas venu…

- Excuse-moi Potter mais la vie au Manoir Malefoy n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux quand je le veux, gronda Rogue.

- Oui j'oublie parfois que tu dois obéir à ton maître, répliqua méchamment Harry.

L'ancien professeur de Poudlard, se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme.

- J'ai essayé de prévenir l'Ordre…

- Lucius est décidemment le dernier des connards, coupa Harry qui ne voulait pas entendre les explications de Severus.

- Ce n'était pas Lucius mais Draco…

Harry se retourna et fixa Rogue.

- Il fait des prouesses ses derniers temps… Le parfait petit Mangemort, ironisa-t-il.

Severus ne releva pas. Il retourna lentement s'installer dans le fauteuil, être trop proche d'Harry, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, était parfois difficile pour lui.

- Il faudra que tu préviennes le ministère, mais attends demain matin, Voldemort ne doit pas savoir que les corps ont été découverts trop tôt.

- Je vais aussi devoir prévenir Milicent, murmura Harry.

Parfois Harry regrettait d'avoir une place aussi importante au sein de l'Ordre et ce soir il le ressentait encore plus que d'habitude. Milicent était une amie et il savait qu'il allait la faire souffrir en lui annonçant que sa famille avait été exterminée par un groupe de Mangemorts.

Il détestait sa vie…

**OoOoO**

Harry avait toujours détesté le ministère, d'aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait les lieux ne lui avaient apporté que malheurs et souffrances, d'abord avec son jugement pour usage abusif de la magie, puis durant la bataille contre les Mangemorts au département des mystères et enfin avec la mort de Sirius dont il était le principal responsable.

Il avait essayé de fuir le vieux bâtiment enterré aussi souvent qu'il avait pu, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas se défiler, trois Moldus étaient morts et Millicent allait avoir besoin de lui.

Après avoir longé de nombreux couloirs, il arriva assez rapidement à la salle où il avait rendez-vous. L'ancienne Serpentard attendait déjà, accompagnée d'un Auror qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

Le sauveur prit une profonde respiration et entra dans la pièce. C'était l'une des salles d'interrogatoire du département des Aurors. Totalement froide et impersonnelle, elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'endroit que l'on pouvait imaginer pour annoncer à une amie la mort de sa famille. Mais existait-il réellement un lieu propice à une telle nouvelle?

Harry était mal à l'aise et cette gêne s'accentua lorsque Millicent leva les yeux vers lui en souriant.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Surement la même chose que toi.

Le jeune homme s'installa près de son amie qui se pencha discrètement vers lui.

- Il est pas très bavard, murmura-t-elle.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tenait près de l'entrée et qui en effet ne semblait pas enclin à la conversation.

- Vous pourriez nous laisser, demanda-t-il.

Sans un mot l'homme quitta la pièce et Harry se détendit un peu. Pendant un seconde, il avait eu le sentiment d'être un criminel avant une déposition.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry?, s'étonna Milli. Personne n'a rien voulu me dire quand je suis arrivée mais à la façon dont tout le monde m'a regardé, j'ai compris qu'un truc n'allait pas.

Le jeune homme prit les mains de Millicent dans les siennes, il savait que quoi qu'il dise il ne trouverait pas les mots pour la soulager mais il fallait qu'il le fasse avant que l'un de ses fonctionnaires sans cœur ne le devance.

- Hier soir, la maison où ta famille se cachait a été attaquée par quatre Mangemorts, dit-il doucement.

Millicent se figea et Harry serra plus fermement les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes dans un geste illusoire de réconfort.

- Selon le rapport qui a été fait à Voldemort, il n'y a aucun survivant… je suis désolé.

L'ancienne Serpentard dégagea ses mains et se leva brusquement.

- Ma sœur… Ma sœur, gémit-elle, c'est une enfant, un bébé, ils n'ont pas pu la tuer elle aussi… Harry dit moi que…

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et secoua négativement la tête, il n'arrivait pas a prononcer les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Les Mangemorts n'ont aucun état d'âme quel que soit l'âge ou le sexe de leur victime ils tuent sans réfléchir, sans remords, parce qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur.

Harry aurait pu lui dire tout cela mais Millicent n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, elle le savait déjà. Il attrapa de force son amie et la serra contre lui. Elle se débattit quelques secondes refusant probablement de se laisser aller car ce serait admettre qu'elle acceptait la vérité.

- Milli…, chuchota Harry en la maintenant de force contre son torse. Milli, je sais ce que tu ressens crois moi. Je sais que c'est dur et je ne vais pas te dire que ça va passer parce que c'est faux…

- Ils ne sont pas mort, s'énerva-t-elle en se débattant. Personne ne sait ou il se cache, c'est une erreur… Dis-moi que c'est une erreur…

Harry l'empêcha de se dégager de son étreinte, il était nettement plus fort qu'elle et il n'eut aucune peine à la retenir.

- Milli… Tu sais que je dis vrai… Je tiens mes informations de Severus…

La jeune fille craqua et explosa en sanglots. Elle passa les bras autour de la taille de son ami et se serra contre lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Harry passa une main réconfortante dans le dos secoué de spasme de Millicent, il sentait les larmes chaudes imprégner sa chemise mais son regard restait sec, avec les années il avait appris à faire face à la souffrance et plus rien ne semblait le toucher.

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le couple d'ami resta enlacé, le ministre entra dans la pièce. Il regarda la scène d'un œil neutre une seconde avant de rompre le silence.

- Merci d'être venu.

Millicent se sépara d'Harry et sécha rapidement ses larmes du dos de la main.

- Je ne suis pas venu seul, continua l'homme en s'écartant de l'entrée.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra accompagnée d'une fillette blonde. La plus âgée avait les yeux rougis et cernés, ses cheveux en désordre laissaient entendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer pour sortir ce qui paraissait étonnant car il se dégager d'elle une élégance non calculée. L'enfant, dans ses bras, ne pleurait pas, ne comprenant surement pas ce qui était arrivé.

- Maman ?

Millicent se jeta dans les bras de sa mère mêlant ses larmes aux siennes

- Ma chérie…

La scène était touchante pour quiconque avait un cœur mais le ministre semblait s'en désintéresser. Harry s'approcha de lui, il ne comprenait pas comment Severus avait pu se tromper, il n'aurait pas donné une information aussi importante s'il n'en avait pas été sur.

- Il ne devait y avoir aucun survivant, murmura-t-il au politicien.

- L'escadron d'Aurors les a retrouvées, cachées dans un placard totalement terrifiées, répondit l'homme sans se soucier d'être entendu.

- Il nous a sauvées.

Harry et le ministre se tournèrent vers la mère de Millicent qui venait de s'exprimer.

- Qui vous à sauver ?, demanda sa fille qui tenait à présent sa sœur dans les bras.

- Un Mangemort… Il nous a dit que ton père était mort et que nous devions nous cacher dans le placard. Je suis sortie quelques secondes et je l'ai entendu dire aux autres que le boulot était fait.

Les yeux de Millicent s'embuèrent de nouveau à l'énonciation de la mort de son père.

- Selon les informations que j'ai eues ils étaient quatre, Rookwood, Nott, Malefoy Jr et Dolohov. Ils sont tous fidèles à leur maître, expliqua Harry septique.

- Ils portaient tous un masque, raconta Mme Bulstrode, mais celui qui nous a aidées agissait différemment des autres comme s'il n'avait pas réellement envie de se trouver là. Je ne pourrais pas vous le décrire, il était blond, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- C'était Malefoy, affirma Millicent.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et s'éloigna du groupe.

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, murmura-t-il.

Malefoy ne pouvait pas avoir sauvé la famille Bulstrode, il venait tout juste de sauver la vie pitoyable de son maître pourquoi se serait-il encombré de pauvres Moldus.

Draco était la personne la plus arrogante, manipulatrice, arriviste et insensible qu'Harry n'ait jamais rencontrée et il ne comprenait pas comment Blaise ou Millicent pouvaient encore croire ou espérer sa rédemption.

- Mr Potter, j'aimerais un rapport détaillé de toute cette affaire pour demain. Pour le moment, je dois me rendre à une réunion. Mesdames, Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Harry regarda le politicien quitter la pièce, comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible, souhaiter une bonne journée à une famille qui venait de perdre l'un de ses membres.

Le jeune homme avait le sentiment que le ministre le prenait de plus en plus souvent pour l'un de ses employés et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui rendre un rapport. Un jour ou l'autre il faudrait qu'il lui rappelle qu'il ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il ne le craignait pas.

**OoOoO**

Harry et Ron étaient installés dans la cuisine de la Villa Potter. Le meilleur ami du Survivant travaillait sur un article pour QuidMag, le magazine où il travaillait depuis bientôt deux ans. Il aimait avoir l'avis d'Harry pour certains des balais qu'il devait tester et il savait que son ami adorait essayer le matériel de quidditch dernier cris.

D'un œil Harry surveillait Liam qui jouait dans le jardin, l'enfant faisait une boule de neige et de manière assez surprenante il la jeta en direction d'un arbre. Le jeune père chercha des yeux ce qu'il avait visé et découvrit Pattenrond perché sur une branche. La pauvre bête avait vraiment de la constance de supporter Liam. L'enfant était réellement une terreur quand il s'y mettait.

- Tu crois que l'éclair de feu peut-être relégué au rang d'archive?, demanda soudain Ron en relevant la tête de son parchemin.

- J'espère bien que non, ça me filerait un sacré coup de vieux quand on pense qu'il était le summum du balai de course lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

Ron esquissa un sourire.

- Ok alors on va dire que l'éclair de feu mérite une bonne retraite maintenant que l'AirSpeed est sur le marché.

Harry grimaça, l'idée ne l'enchantait pas plus, mais Ron avait raison l'éclair de feu n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il jeta à nouveau un regard pour vérifier ce que faisait Liam, mais l'enfant avait disparu, soudain inquiet il se précipita hors de la cuisine et sortit sur le perron.

- Liam…

- Papa…

L'enfant se tenait près du portail mais il se précipita vers lui dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il lui sauta dans les bras et Harry le serra contre lui en souriant.

- Y avait papi James avec un ami, dit-il en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de son père.

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le reposa au sol.

- Ah vraiment ? Moi je crois surtout qu'il y avait un garnement qui jetait des boules de neige sur un chat.

L'enfant fit une moue adorable à laquelle Harry n'arrivait jamais à résister.

- Oui c'est vrai, avoua l'enfant, mais n'empêche y avait papi James et son ami blond au regard triste

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas entendre son fils parler ainsi. Liam ne mentait que très rarement et il ne persistait jamais lorsque cela lui arrivait. Son fils était donc certain de ce qu'il disait.

Hermione sortit de la maison à ce moment là et s'approcha de Liam

- Qu'est ce que vous faites?, demanda-t-elle.

- Rien… Amène Liam à l'intérieur s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme chercha du regard l'individu blond que son fils avait vu mais il ne distingua que Blaise qui arrivait. Son ami se figea une seconde et Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait vu, soudain, l'ancien Serpentard sortit sa baguette et se précipita vers l'arbre en face de la maison.

Après quelques secondes l'ancien Serpentard entra dans le jardin.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?, demanda Harry.

- Draco était devant la maison, il vient de transplaner.

- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là?

Blaise secoua négativement la tête.

- Aucune idée mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Blaise entraîna Harry à l'intérieur de la maison l'empêchant ainsi de continuer de scruter la rue.

- Il est partit maintenant, expliqua-t-il.

- Il n'était pas la pour rien, gronda Harry. Et il a parlé à Liam…

Hermione qui attendait dans le couloir s'approcha des deux amis un peu paniqué.

- Liam affirme qu'il a vu ton père, expliqua-t-elle à Harry.

- C'est Malefoy qu'il a vu, répondit Harry avec hargne. Je ne sais pas ce que ce salaud lui a fait mais si je le croise je le tue…

Harry partit rejoindre son fils qui attendait dans la cuisine avec Ron. L'enfant racontait pour la troisième fois où et comment il avait vu son grand père.

Ron jeta un regard étonné à son ami qui lui fit signe de ne pas faire de commentaires.

- Tu crois que papi James va revenir, demanda Liam en voyant son père.

Le survivant se força à sourire.

- Tu sais mon chéri, ton papi est décédé il y a de nombreuses années… On en a déjà parlé, tu t'en souviens?

Liam pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il semblait réfléchir.

- Oui je m'en souviens, mais il était là… Je ne mens pas, y avait même un monsieur blond.

Harry serra les points et tenta de garder son sang froid.

- Si tu revois ce monsieur tu ne dois pas l'approcher d'accord?

Liam se tourna pour présenter son dos à Harry. Quand l'enfant commençait à bouder personne ne pouvait rien en tirer pas même lui. Il soupira, son fils était une véritable tête de mule.

- Demain je passe la journée avec Severus, expliqua-t-il à Ron, est-ce que Fred et George pourraient venir passer la journée ici pour surveiller Liam?

- Pas de problème, répondit le jeune homme.

- J'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé, grogna Liam en quittant la cuisine le nez en l'air et les bras croisés que son torse.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que Rogue était parmi nous, dit-il lorsque l'enfant eut disparu.

- Ron merci de garder tes commentaires toi.

Loin de se vexer de la réflexion le plus jeune des fils Weasley lança à son ami un second sourire qui cette fois était clairement narquois.

Liam n'accepta d'adresser la parole à Harry qu'en fin de journée, à l'heure du couché. Il ne boudait jamais très longtemps car il était incapable de s'endormir tant que son père ne lui racontait pas une histoire.

A présent qu'il était seul Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malefoy, pourquoi était-il venu et surtout comment avait-il réussir à faire croire à Liam que James était avec lui? Un sort mental était impossible Liam n'en présentait pas les effets alors comment avait-il fait et surtout dans quel but?

Sans savoir pourquoi Harry se demanda si Malefoy voyait Daphné au quartier général de Voldemort. Il ne pensait que très rarement à la jeune femme mais récemment avec les questions de Liam et le retour de Draco elle lui revenait en mémoire ainsi que leur ancienne histoire.

Lorsqu'elle les avait quittés, Harry s'était souvent demandé comment Daphné Greengrass avait pu devenir la mère de son fils?

Depuis son penchant d'adolescent pour Cho Chang, Harry n'avait jamais plus ressenti d'attirance pour une femme, il avait longtemps mis cette absence de désir sur le compte de la guerre et de sa mission qui lui prenait trop de temps mais un jour il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne désirait pas les femmes parce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Etait-il pour autant attiré par les hommes? Cette question l'avait privé de sommeil pendant de nombreuses nuits.

Il s'était déjà mis en tête que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas lorsque Daphné était entrée dans sa vie et c'est surement pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas méfié.

Harry se souvenait avec une netteté effrayante de tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout de comment tout cela avait commencé.

C'était un matin du mois de septembre, il avait emménagé avec Ron et Hermione depuis déjà deux mois lorsqu'ils furent troublés dans leur quotidien.

Daphné était venue frapper à leur porte comme une vieille connaissance aurait pu le faire et en ouvrant la porte, Harry s'était dans un premier temps demandé qui elle était.

En effet à Poudlard Daphné n'était pas très présente malgré sa beauté qui faisait tourné plus d'une tête. Elle n'avait ni l'exubérance de Parkinson, ni le charme de Blaise et encore moins la prestance de Malefoy, elle passait donc plus ou moins inaperçue parmi les Serpentards.

Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée Harry avait immédiatement fait le lien et il avait été dans un premier temps plutôt méfiant. A l'époque la maison n'était pas surprotégée comme elle l'était actuellement et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas détecter si elle appartenait aux Mangemorts ou si elle était réellement en fuite.

Daphné avait été franche des le début, elle avait choisi de ne pas lui mentir et de lui montré la marque qui salissait son bras. Selon elle, ses parents l'avaient obligée à se plier à Voldemort mais elle n'adhérait pas à l'idéologie du Mage Noir. En voyant ses yeux si sincères et emplis de larmes Harry l'avait laissé entrer.

Malheureusement pour lui ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient présents ce matin là, sinon ils auraient peut-être réussi à le dissuader de lui faire confiance.

Quand ses deux amis étaient arrivés, la première dispute au sujet de Daphné avait explosé et elle n'avait pas été la dernière. Hermione était tellement braquée contre l'ancienne Serpentard qu'elle passait ses journées à lui faire ressentir qu'elle n'était pas des leurs et qu'elle devait partir.

Durant cette période, Severus disparut totalement de la maison, ni revenant que très tard la nuit et en de rares occasions. Les membres de l'Ordre se firent eux aussi moins présents et Harry ne pouvait que s'en féliciter, Merlin seul savait ce que Daphné avait raconté à son maître lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint. Elle les aurait surement tous dénoncé.

Durant sa présence à la villa Potter, Daphné souffrit énormément de cette exclusion. Un soir alors qu'elle n'était pas descendue pour le dîner Harry lui avait monté un plateau. Il s'était inquiété pour elle et il l'avait découverte en train de faire ses valises.

- Daphné? Qu'est ce que tu fais?, s'était-il étonné.

- Je pars, avait-elle répondu un sanglot dans la voix. Personne ne veut de moi ici, j'ai beau tout faire pour me faire apprécier, Hermione a monté tout le monde contre moi…

Harry avait déposé le plateau sur une petite table de la chambre et s'était approché d'elle.

- Tu te fais des idées. Hermione est parfois un peu… Sèche et mesquine, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Laisse-lui un peu de temps de s'habituer à toi.

La jeune femme s'était jetée dans ses bras et il n'avait pas su comment réagir.

- Ils me détestent tous!, avait-elle crié en pleurant de plus belle.

Harry avait toujours été sensible au désarroi et à la tristesse des autres même si aujourd'hui cela ne semblait plus être le cas. Il avait serré maladroitement Daphné contre lui avant de lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort.

- Moi je ne te déteste pas et je veux vraiment que tu restes, que tu te sentes ici comme chez toi.

L'ancienne Serpentard s'était détachée de lui et l'avait fixé avec intensité.

- Tu es si gentil avec moi…

Elle s'était lentement mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dans un premier temps Harry avait reculé, mais la jeune femme était si belle, si fragile qu'il s'était approché de nouveau et cette fois c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé.

Daphné avait passé la nuit chastement blotti contre lui mais il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Il avait fixé le plafond pendant de longues heures, se demandant pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus simple pour une fois.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il aimait Daphné. Il la trouvait belle, gentille, il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait besoin d'être protégé mais cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il s'était mis en tête qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes en réalité il avait même fini par croire qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes non plus puisqu'aucun ne l'attirait réellement.

Peut-être qu'il était simplement destiné à une personne qu'elle soit un homme ou une femme et pourquoi cette personne ne serait-elle pas Daphné? Elle pouvait le rendre heureux s'il lui en laissait l'occasion

Pourtant aujourd'hui alors qu'il repensait à cette période il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti pour la jeune femme. Seule la souffrance liée à son départ lui restait en mémoire.

Il n'avait pas souffert de la perdre elle. Il avait souffert de perdre son amour. De se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas réellement comme elle le disait pourtant si souvent.

Au final il ne l'avait aimé que parce qu'elle disait l'aimer…

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Merci de suivre cette fic à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Sao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2

L'enlèvement

Harry n'avait jamais compris la fascination que les sorciers de sang-pur vouaient à leurs Manoirs. A Poudlard, lorsqu'il voyait Malefoy se vanter de la maison de ses ancêtres, il trouvait son comportement pathétique ne comprenant pas quelle fierté il pouvait retirer d'un vieux tas de pierres.

C'est pour cette raison que le jour où un Hibou du Ministère lui avait apporté l'acte de propriété du Manoir P, il avait immédiatement décidé de le vendre.

Harry ne voulait pas d'un Manoir familial. Ces demeures étaient le symbole de la suprématie des sang-pur et il était le premier Potter de Sang-mêlé. Contrairement à Voldemort il n'avait pas l'intention de laissez croire le contraire, il n'avait pas honte de sa mère qui l'avait aimé plus qu'aucune Sang-pur n'aurait pu l'aimer, Mme Weasley exceptée.

Sa volonté de vendre le Manoir c'était accentuée lorsqu'il avait appris comment il en avait hérité. Il trouvait pitoyable de devoir donner un héritier mâle pour obtenir un bien… C'était une tradition typique des sorciers et de leur peur ridicule de perdre leur seul bien important selon eux, leur nom.

Les Malefoy en étaient l'exemple écœurant avec leurs sept générations d'héritiers uniques. Harry donnerait sans sourciller la moitié de sa fortune pour que la future Madame Malefoy engendre une fille et cela rien que pour pouvoir jouir de l'expression de Draco.

Malgré l'aversion qu'il portait aux Manoirs familiaux, Harry n'avait finalement pas vendu celui des Potter, pour la bonne raison que cela était impossible mais également parce que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il s'était littéralement senti attirer par les lieux. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait pris possession de la demeure, elle ressemblait plus à une maison fantôme qu'à une maison de famille et pour cause, elle n'avait pas été habitée depuis plus de vingt ans, date à laquelle ses grands-parents paternels étaient morts selon le registre de propriété. Son père n'y avait pas vécu si ce n'était durant sa jeunesse, préférant une maison plus modeste à Godric's Hollow.

Les Potter n'ayant pas d'elfe de maison, le dernier intendant avait recouvert l'ensemble des meubles de housses blanches, dans l'attente du prochain propriétaire. Avec le temps, les tableaux avaient été désertés de leurs occupants, la poussière avait recouvert chaque centimètre de chaque pièce et Harry avait même surpris des rats courants dans les couloirs. La magie aidant, il n'avait fallu que quelques sorts pour nettoyer et réaménager le Manoir. Harry s'était alors vraiment senti chez lui. Il avait perçu une aura apaisante qui semblait vibrer avec la sienne. Il était resté de nombreuses heures simplement assis dans un fauteuil dans le bureau de son grand-père avec l'étrange impression d'apprendre à connaitre sa famille. A l'époque, Severus ne lui avait pas encore expliqué que sa magie était liée au Manoir et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si bien entre ces murs.

Depuis quelques mois, Harry et Severus avait fait de la bibliothèque leur salle d'entrainement. L'ancien professeur de potion aidait Harry à se perfectionner et il lui apprenait également de nouveaux sorts d'attaque.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te concentrer un peu?

Harry soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Il était justement en train de vivre l'un des entraînements particulier de Severus et son ancien professeur était loin d'être content de lui.

- Je ne sais pas a quoi tu penses, grogna Rogue, mais tu me désoles

Harry ne répondit rien, cela faisait presque une heure qu'il s'entraînait et il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Severus. Il ne savait pas à quoi il devait son manque de concentration mais il était indéniable.

L'ancien Gryffondor laissa errer son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Il adorait la bibliothèque, elle sentait les vieux livres et pour cause elle en était envahie. Selon Severus c'était l'une des plus belles collections qui existait, son grand-père avait passé sa vie entière à les regrouper.

- POTTER !, hurla Severus. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter.

- Je n'y arriverais pas, répondit sèchement le Sauveur.

Severus se plaça devant lui et croisa les bras sur son torse, arrachant un sourire à Harry. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait été impressionné de cette posture mais cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était plus le cas.

- C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé, continua le jeune homme plus calmement. C'est impossible, ce pouvoir est un mythe.

- Ce n'est pas un mythe, si tu te concentrais un peu tu réussirais.

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Il fixa le jardin et soupira.

- Du dois dans un premier temps supprimer l'un de tes sens, expliqua pour la troisième fois l'ancien professeur. Cela va décupler les autres et te permettre de ressentir l'aura des personnes qui t'entoure. Si un sorcier est a porté tu pourras alors ressentir sa magie.

Le survivant se retourna vers Severus et ferma les yeux. Il resta plusieurs minutes immobile, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il essaya d'effacer l'image de Draco parlant à son fils devant la villa Potter en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il entendait le moindre bruit, ressentait le plus léger courant d'air et sentait comme s'il était contre lui l'odeur de la peau de Severus pourtant il ne percevait pas sa magie.

- Je n'y arrive pas… s'énerva Harry.

- Comment Lupin a-t-il pu t'apprendre à lancer un Patronus… Tu es le pire des apprentis existant…

Harry se renfrogna.

- Remus m'a montré comment faire alors que toi tu ne fais que parler, parler et parler…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne possède pas ce pouvoir, s'exclama Severus. Je ne suis pas assez puissant. Peu de sorcier le sont…

Harry secoua la tête.

- Et moi je le suis ?, questionna-t-il avec ironie

Severus s'approcha du jeune homme et le saisit par les épaules.

- Quand comprendras-tu que tu es une exception ? Que tu le veuilles ou non tu n'es pas un sorcier comme les autres. Tu auras beau essayer de t'enfermer dans une petite vie sans histoire tu ne réussiras jamais parce que tu as une destinée hors du commun qui t'attend.

Harry se dégagea et s'éloigna.

- Je ne veux pas d'une destinée hors du commun…

- Oui ça je le sais, je crois même que tout le monde le sais, coupa Severus. On ne va pas avoir une fois de plus cette discussion stérile. Tu n'as pas le choix, il va bien falloir que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne un jour ou l'autre.

Severus s'approcha lentement du jeune homme qui restait immobile et muet. Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi brusque avec lui, mais Harry était parfois tellement naïf qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu ne réussis pas à maîtriser le sort de détection…

Sans crier gare l'ancien professeur de potion posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et transplana.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans un immense jardin totalement recouvert par la neige. Severus tira Harry par le bras et l'obligea à s'accroupir derrière une gigantesque fontaine en marbre.

- Mais t'es cinglé, hurla Harry après avoir reconnu la silhouette du Manoir Malefoy à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Tais-toi, je sais ce que je fais. Tu as besoin de ça pour réussir…

- De me faire tuer ?

Harry laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa cicatrice qui le brûlait d'une manière assez inquiétante.

- Il va savoir que je suis là.

- J'espère pour toi que tu sauras éviter cette éventualité, murmura Severus.

L'homme se redressa et lissa sa robe de sorcier avant de s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille.

- Severus… Severus tu ne vas pas me laisser là…

Harry regarda l'homme s'éloigner en le maudissant. Comment allait-il réussir à quitter le Manoir ? Il ne pouvait pas transplaner, ni même utiliser de sorts, il était déjà assez surprenant que personne n'ai encore détecté sa présence. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, traverser le jardin puis le manoir pour atteindre la sortie et tout cela sans se faire repérer… Mission impossible.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observation Harry se redressa, la neige venait de recommencer à tomber mais il s'en désintéressa, il partit en courant en direction d'un buisson de rosier et se cacha de nouveau. A l'abri des regards il s'installa en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Il avait froid mais il devait se concentrer, si Severus croyait qu'il pouvait y arriver alors ce devait être le cas.

Le stress était tel qu'Harry sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'entendait que cela et que toute personne qui serait passé à coté de lui, aurait également pu l'entendre.

Harry devait se calmer, c'était une question de survie. Il prit une profonde respiration et visualisa l'image de son fils jouant dans le jardin de la villa Potter. Progressivement son cœur repris un rythme normal, il oublia qu'il se trouvait dans le quartier général de Voldemort et il réussit à faire le vide total dans son esprit.

Il perçut alors le battement d'ailes d'un oiseau, le grignotage d'un rongeur et le ronronnement d'un chat, et la porte de service du manoir de Severus venait de refermer.

- Tu me paieras ça, murmura Harry.

Certain qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le jardin, Harry couru vers la porte que son ancien professeur avait emprunté. Il arrivait à décupler ses sens mais pas à détecter les pouvoirs magiques ce qui était problématique maintenant qu'il devait traverser une maison pleine de Mangemort.

Pourquoi Severus lui avait-il fait un truc pareil ?

Lentement Harry abaissa la poignée de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il découvrit une cuisine déserte. A deux heures de l'après midi cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Il traversa rapidement la pièce et se colla contre la porte. Il fallait qu'il réussisse le sort de détection car il allait devoir traverser un hall ou un couloir qui lui ne serait peut-être pas désert.

Cette fois Harry décida de ne pas suivre les instructions de Severus. Il prit une profonde respiration et fixa intensément la porte laissant ses yeux se perdre sur le bois. Il devait ouvrir son esprit aux ondes qui se trouvaient dans la maison, il pouvait le faire, il en avait la capacité.

Soudain la pièce lui parut trouble et les murs se dématérialisèrent lentement… Il regarda autour de lui, sa vision était complètement modifiée, il pouvait voir chaque pièce du manoir mais tout lui apparaissait comme sur le négatif d'une photo.

Au deuxième étage, dans une pièce plus grande que les autres, Harry distingua une énorme boule jaune-orangée, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort. La puissance du Mage Noir était tellement forte qu'elle irradiait dans toute la pièce masquant partiellement celles des autres mais Harry parvenait tout de même à les ressentir. C'était comme si tout était devenu plus simple, il n'avait même plus besoin de se concentrer, il lui suffisait de penser à la magie et il la ressentait.

Le jeune homme fixa son attention sur le couloir qui se trouvait derrière la porte de la cuisine et il perçut une aura blanche, un sorcier beaucoup moins puissant, l'aura se déplaça dans le couloir et entra dans une autre pièce.

Harry sortit immédiatement de la cuisine, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée évitant à deux reprises d'autres Mangemorts. Le manoir en était réellement infesté.

Petit à petit sa vision était redevenue normale mais il continuait de ressentir la présence des sorciers, il était capable de dire qu'il y en avait trente et que la plupart se trouvaient dans la même pièce que Voldemort.

Pressé de quitter les lieux Harry traversa le hall d'entrée en courant. Severus allait devoir admettre qu'il était doué… Alors qu'il allait enfin sortir le jeune sorcier ressentit une présence, un Mangemort venait d'entrer dans le hall et il se cachait à présent sous l'escalier.

Le Sauveur se retourna lentement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la puissance magique qu'il distinguait.

- Qui est là ?

Harry savait qu'il aurait du fuir mais sa curiosité fut plus forte que son instinct de survie, ce qui était, malheureusement pour lui, trop souvent le cas.

L'aura du Mangemort ne bougeait pas alors Harry s'approcha de l'escalier. Comme toutes les vieilles demeures sorcières celle des Malefoy manquait de lumière et Harry ne distinguait rien d'autre que la magie de la personne présente.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près le Mangemort se décida enfin à sortir de l'ombre et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon sang Severus tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

L'ancien professeur eut un sourire narquois.

- Tu as réussi à ce que je vois. Viens avec moi.

- Désolé, mais je ne reste pas une minutes de plus dans ce nid de Mangemort, répondit le jeune homme.

Severus s'éloigna et commença à gravir les escaliers, Harry le regarda faire puis vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir de l'étage supérieur, grâce à son nouveau don, avant de le suivre. Severus était le seul à avoir cet effet sur lui, il savait toujours comment agir et quoi dire pour le forcer à obéir, c'était effrayant.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au bureau de Rogue assez rapidement, ils ne croisèrent qu'un Mangemort qu'Harry repéra assez facilement. Un fois en sécurité dans l'antre du maître des Potions le survivant explosa.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? J'aurais pu me faire tuer ou pire...

- Je t'en pris Harry ne dramatise pas… je savais ce que je faisais, je te surveillais. Sans compter qu'à cette heure la plupart des Mangemorts sont en mission. Tu ne risquais pas grand-chose.

Severus sortit deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu qu'il déposa sur la table basse devant le canapé.

- Je crois vraiment que je devrais rentrer maintenant, c'est un miracle que Voldemort n'est pas encore ressenti ma présence, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec un miracle c'est de l'occlumencie.

- Quoi ?

Severus dégusta une gorgée de whisky.

- Tu as érigé une barrière dans ton esprit, c'est assez impressionnant au vu de tes médiocres performances dans ce domaine. J'ai toujours su que le stress te motivait.

Harry s'installa près de l'homme et avala d'une traite le verre qu'il lui avait servi.

- Alors tu m'as amené ici pensant que ça améliorerait mes performances, s'étonna-t-il. Pas étonnant que tu aies perdu ton poste de professeur, tes méthodes ne valent pas un clou.

Severus ne releva pas, il savait qu'Harry ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait mais c'était une constante entre eux, ne jamais admettre les capacités et les réussites de l'autre, même si elles étaient indéniables.

- Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce que je fais encore ici ?, demanda Harry. A moins que tu attendes que je te supplie.

- Essaie pour voir… Supplie-moi.

Le jeune homme fixa son ainé, il avait parfaitement compris le sous entendu mais cela faisait des mois qu'ils avaient décidé d'arrêter ce genre de petits jeux.

- Je voudrais simplement que tu connaisses un peu le Manoir, reprit Rogue. Je n'ai pas réussi à me procurer de plan et pourtant tu pourrais avoir besoin un jour de savoir comment te sortir de cette demeure.

Harry se servit un second verre.

- Je crois que j'en ai fait le tour tout à l'heure lorsque j'étais dans la cuisine.

Severus haussa un sourcil étonné.

- C'est difficile à expliquer mais lorsque je me suis concentré pour détecter les magies présentes ma vision s'est modifiée pendant un cours instant. Je pouvais voir tout le manoir des cachots jusqu'à ce qui doit être les appartements de Voldemort et…

Harry s'arrêta net dans son monologue et se redressa.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Rogue.

- Quelqu'un arrive, quelqu'un de puissant…

Rogue se leva à son tour et entraîna Harry avec lui.

- C'est ma chambre, dit-il en poussant Harry dans une pièce. Cache-toi là et ne bouge pas… Finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te faire venir ici.

Harry regardait autour de lui curieux de savoir où vivait réellement Severus. La pièce était sombre, à l'image de l'homme qui l'habitait. Il y avait des fioles partout et sur la table de chevet un vieux livre sur les potions antiques attira le regard du sauveur. Il le prit et le feuilleta une seconde sans en comprendre le moindre mot, avant de le reposer. Il n'avait jamais été doué en potion et les années n'y avaient rien changé.

- TU ETAIS AU COURANT ?

Harry sursauta et se cogna contre la bibliothèque toute proche de lui. L'une des fioles qui était sur le meuble bascula, roula sur le bois avant de s'écraser au sol. Pendant une seconde il crut qu'il allait être découvert mais la personne qui l'avait surpris en hurlant contre Severus ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

- C'est mon fils tu aurais du me le dire.

Le jeune sauveur s'approcha pour en apprendre d'avantage mais il ne perçut qu'une sorte de bourdonnement dérangeant, Severus devait avoir jeté un _Assurdiato _pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre la suite.

Après un temps qui parut infini à Harry la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin. Sans ménagement Severus attrapa l'Elu par le bras et le tira dans la pièce principale, il lui jeta une cape dans les bras et ouvrit la porte pour regarder dans le couloir.

- C'était qui ?

L'ancien professeur ne répondit pas.

- Enfile cette cape, dit-il soulagé de n'avoir vu personne. Tu dois partir et rentrer le plus vite possible à la villa Potter.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur ce manoir.

- Ne pose pas de questions.

Le jeune homme obéit peu habitué à voir Severus aussi inquiet. Sans surprise, la cape le rendit invisible et il sortit de la maison aussi vite qu'il le put.

**OoOoO**

Dés qu'il l'avait pu Harry avait transplané jusqu'à Londres, il ne prenait jamais le risque de d'atterrir près de Woodford craignant à chaque fois d'être suivi.

D'ordinaire il avait toujours son balai réduit dans sa poche mais il l'avait laissé au Manoir Potter qui était beaucoup plus éloigné de Woodford que Londres. Il décida donc d'aller chez Blaise pour lui emprunter le sien. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Severus avait été clair, il devait rentrer le plus vite possible…

Lorsqu'Harry frappa à la porte de l'appartement du couple Zabini, Harry du attendre plusieurs minutes avant que Blaise ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il était torse-nu et l'ancien Gryffondor eut l'étrange impression de déranger.

- J'ai besoin d'un balai, dit-il sans préambule.

Son ami le laissa entrer et Harry ne fit que quelques pas avant que Ginny vêtue d'une chemise trop grande, appartenant probablement à Blaise, ne fasse son apparition. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry elle disparut immédiatement dans la chambre.

- Excuse-là elle est un peu timide, plaisanta Blaise.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais j'ai passé une journée un peu spéciale et il faut absolument que je rentre, le plus vite possible…

Blaise enfila un sweet-shirt qui traînait sur le canapé au moment même où Ginny ressortait de la chambre habillée plus convenablement.

- Salut Harry, dit-elle.

- Salut Ginny…

- Je te sers un verre ?

- Non, répondit Harry, j'ai vraiment pas le temps, je suis juste passé récupérer un balai.

- Est-ce que quelque chose de grave c'est passé, demanda Blaise.

- Non, non, c'est Severus qui était inquiet mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

Blaise se crispa et une fois de plus Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'aimait pas cette sensation…

- Je viens avec toi.

Harry ne chercha pas a discuter, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour arriver jusqu'à la villa Potter mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Blaise et Harry se posèrent à seulement quelques mètres de la maison. Ils réduisirent leurs balais et finirent d'arriver à pied.

Tous deux marchaient sans un mot côte et côte mais Blaise n'était pas de ceux qui appréciait les silences reposants

- Harry il faut que je te dise quelque chose…, avoua-t-il

L'ancien Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui espérant sincèrement qu'il allait enfin lui parler de ce qu'il lui cachait depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Je t'écoute…

- Je savais que Draco viendrait te voir…, commença son ami

Harry fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

- Hier matin très tôt il m'a envoyé un hibou où il disait avoir besoin de mon aide. Il a été mon meilleur ami pendant des années, j'ai cru qu'il cherchait un moyen de fuir le Manoir de ses parents alors après en avoir parlé avec Ginny, j'ai décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Harry s'arrêta et fixa avec surprise le jeune homme.

- Tu lui as dit où me trouver ?

- Non bien sur que non, se défendit Blaise. Quand j'ai compris qu'il cherchait à te trouver mes illusions se sont vite envolées, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de quitter son maître alors je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas l'aider…

Le jeune homme reprit son chemin intrigué par la nouvelle.

- J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt. Hier quand j'ai vu Draco devant la maison j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, Liam et même Hermione et je me suis dit que si je t'en avais parlé avant tu n'aurais pas encouru les risques qui ont plané sur la maison toute la journée d'hier.

Harry appréciait sincèrement Blaise. Depuis que Ginny leur avait annoncé qu'elle l'aimait,il avait appris à le connaitre. A le voir s'excuser ce soir l'Elu savait que le jeune homme s'en voulait et pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal et il lui cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave que cette petite inattention.

- Tu sais le danger ne quitte jamais cette maison, qu'il provienne de Draco ou de n'importe quel autre Mangemort, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Il y a probablement des informations beaucoup plus graves qui me sont cachées

L'ancien Serpentard baissa les yeux mais ne releva pas cette dernière réflexion, il savait qu'Harry n'était pas dupe mais il avait promis à Severus de ne rien dire.

- Des nouvelles de Milicent, demanda-t-il soudain espérant changer de conversation.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler hier mais sa famille a été attaquée par des Mangemorts.

- Hermione me l'a appris ce matin. Heureusement sa mère et sa sœur ont survécu, c'est une chance.

Les deux amis étaient presque arrivés jusqu'à la maison.

- La mère de Milicent a affirmé que s'était un Mangemort blond qui leur avait permis de se cacher, expliqua Harry en arrêtant au pied du chêne qui se trouvait devant le petit portail blanc du jardin.

- Tu crois que c'était Draco ?

Harry haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas croire que Malefoy ait pu aider la famille Bulstrode et pourtant il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre explication.

- Qui d'autre ?, répondit-il avec amertume à son ami. Elle n'a pas su lui donner d'âge parce qu'il portait un masque mais elle affirme qu'il était blond et qu'il n'agissait pas comme les autres. Nott Rookwood et Dolohov ne doivent surement pas avoir sa classe.

Blaise laissa échapper un sourire

- Evitons d'en reparler aux autres, Millicent et sa famille sont en sécurité maintenant. Comment supporte-t-elle le décès de son père ?

- Mal tu t'en doutes…, répondit Harry. Mais on est tous dans le même chaudron non ? C'est le risque quand on prend parti. En tout cas je te remercie de m'avoir averti pour Malefoy, termina-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien Serpentard. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il me voulait.

- Ah la curiosité des Gryffondors, heureusement que ma transformation n'est pas complète.

Harry lui accorda un sourire sans réelle joie, Blaise était beaucoup plus Gryffondor qu'il ne pouvait le croire sinon Ginny ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de lui.

- Rentrons avant de se faire repérer par Hermione et qu'elle ne se demande pourquoi on tient un conseil dehors, suggera Harry

Blaise passa le portail et à peine eut-il fait deux pas que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit laissant passer un boulet de canon en pyjama.

- Papaaaa…

Liam sauta dans les bras de son père. Harry lui fit faire deux tours dans les airs avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Comment était ta journée ? demanda l'aîné à son fils.

- Super, George a mangé de la neige et Neville m'a donné une plante que j'ai mise dans ma chambre…

- Encore, murmura Harry alors que Blaise retenait un fou rire.

Harry devait réellement expliquer à Neville que la chambre de son fils ne pouvait pas servir de serre.

- On a fait un bonhomme de neige, y s'appelle Toby, ajouta Liam.

Harry avança en direction de la maison craignant que son fils ne prenne froid.

- Papa, faut rentrer Toby, y va avoir peur la nuit tout seul, je suis sur qu'y serait mieux dans ma chambre…

Le jeune père distingua parfaitement le sourire narquois de Blaise qui disparaissait à l'intérieur de la maison et il en comprenait parfaitement la raison. Si Liam avait décidé de donner asile à son bonhomme de neige il allait être difficile de l'en dissuader.

- Mais si tu rentres Toby dans la maison, il va fondre, tenta-t-il en entrant à son tour dans la Villa Potter.

- On peut le mettre dans le frigo alors.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel son fils avait vraiment réponse à tout.

- Et où on rangera les glaces ?, questionna-t-il.

- On les mangera, affirma joyeusement Liam. Parrain est là, je suis sur qu'il peut finir tous les bacs pas bon à la cerise.

- Même en enlevant toutes les glaces Toby est trop gros, il ne rentrera jamais dedans.

Harry reposa son fils qui prit la direction de sa chambre d'où, il le savait, il pourrait voir son ami des neiges. Il était déçu mais vaincu, Toby ne dormirait pas dans sa chambre.

- On mange dans vingt minutes, l'informa Harry en le regardant disparaître dans l'escalier.

Dans la cuisine Harry retrouva la plupart de ses amis. Les jumeaux Weasley plaisantaient au sujet de l'une de leurs dernières inventions et au regard qu'Hermione leur jetait ils avaient du une fois de plus la tester sur Neville qui étrangement n'était pas là.

Il s'installa à coté de Ron qui observait d'un œil anxieux Blaise et le bol dans lequel il mélangeait des ingrédients inconnus.

- Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?, demanda Harry qui comprenait l'inquiétude de son ami.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête quittant des yeux sa préparation.

- Un sauce vinaigrette pour la salade d'Hermione.

Luna eut un sourire moqueur qu'elle cacha habilement.

- Faut pas de l'huile dans la vinaigrette ?, demanda Ron en toute innocence.

- Vinaigrette ça vient de vinaigre… donc rien de plus simple pour la préparer, un peu de moutarde un peu de sel et de poivre et beaucoup de vinaigre, répondit doctement Blaise. Ginny m'a expliqué comment la faire hier.

Cette fois l'éclat de rire de Luna fut plus difficile à cacher.

- Je propose que chacun se…

Soudain une immonde statuette en forme de Gnome posait sur le plan de travail entra en mouvement attirant l'attention de tous et coupant la parole de Luna. Avant que quiconque n'ait réagi Harry se précipita hors de la cuisine. En découvrant la porte d'entrée ouverte il sut immédiatement que Liam était sorti.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître Draco. Le Mangemort avait une main posée sur l'épaule de l'enfant et Harry su qu'il arrivait trop tard dans moins d'une seconde Draco aurait transplané emmenant son fils loin de lui.

La haine qu'il ressentait en cet instant dépassait de loin celle que Voldemort lui inspirait. Draco venait de s'attaquer à la seule et unique personne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher et il allait le payer cher, très cher.

Comme il l'avait prévu Draco et Liam disparurent avant même qu'il ait atteint de jardin… Le dernier des Malefoy venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et Harry lui ferait comprendre bien assez tôt.

Le Sauver sur Monde sorcier était connu pour être impulsif et irréfléchi aussi lorsque Blaise le vit serrer les poings sans lâcher des yeux l'endroit où son fils avait disparu avec Draco il prit une décision totalement folle. Il lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol.

Surpris le survivant ne réagit pas immédiatement. Lorsqu'il sentit que le poids qui le maintenait face à terre ne se dégageait, il se débattit et parvint à se libérer assez facilement. D'un geste rapide il dégaina sa baguette et la planta sous le menton de son ami sur qui il avait à présent le dessus. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur et sa main tremblait de colère.

- Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Harry avec hargne.

- Je t'empêche de faire une connerie, répondit Blaise sans se laisser impressionner.

L'ancien Serpentard se leva toujours sous la menace de la baguette du survivant qui se redressa en même temps que lui

- Tu allais transplaner et te jeter dans la gueule du loup, assura le métis.

- Ton précieux Draco vient de kidnapper Liam, gronda le jeune père en baissant sa baguette.

- Harry a raison, nous devons le poursuivre avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal, annonça Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre.

Blaise lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Tous deux n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre et le jeune homme ne se privait pas de le lui faire ressentir.

- Réfléchis ! Tu veux mourir ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. On ne sait pas pourquoi il a enlevé Liam. Attendons des nouvelles de Severus, c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire.

Harry fixa son ami. Il avait peur pour son fils mais il devait avouer que Blaise avait raison. En transplanant sans réfléchir il se serait surement retrouvé au milieu d'un nid de Mangemort, mais pouvait-il laisser Liam aux mains de Voldemort ?

- Harry c'est de notre fils dont il s'agit, tu dois réagir…

- Il s'agit de son fils, Hermione, et Harry a me semble-t-il déjà pris sa décision, coupa Blaise. Draco ne lui fera pas de mal…

Hermione s'approcha du jeune homme et le bouscula sans ménagement. D'ordinaire, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, les deux anciens étudiants ne s'affrontaient jamais, ils étaient alliés dans le même combat et il avait appris à mettre leurs différents de coté. Aujourd'hui cependant les choses semblaient prendre un autre chemin.

- Lui peut-être pas mais Voldemort ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Liam est le seul moyen de pression qu'il ait sur Harry, il ne lui fera pas de mal…

- Alors on fait quoi ?, continua la jeune femme toujours agressive.

Harry soupira et prit la direction de la maison. Des images de son fils entouré de Mangemorts menaçants lui martelaient le crâne. Il passa entre Ron et les jumeaux qui avaient assisté à la scène silencieusement et gravit les marches qui menaient à l'entrée.

- On attend les directives de Voldemort, dit-il sans se retourner.

L'Elu monta directement dans sa chambre sans dîner. Il n'avait pas faim. Savoir son fils aux cotés du Mage Noir lui nouait l'estomac. Il aurait du faire attention et ne jamais laisser Liam sans surveillance. Il était le pire père que la terre n'ait jamais porté, incapable de prendre soin de son enfant.

Il essaya de s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans son fils mais pour lui il n'avait plus de raison de vivre si Liam n'était pas à ses cotés.

Allongé sur son lit, sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'arrêter, son cerveau lui repassa les images du départ de Daphné et des quelques semaines qui avaient suivi.

La jeune femme était partie un matin sans rien dire, en silence, comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée et elle n'avait pas laissé de vide derrière elle car en fin de compte elle n'avait jamais été réellement présente dans la vie des membres de l'ordre. Pour tous elle n'avait été qu'une ombre de passage.

Harry n'arrivait plus à se rappeler pourquoi il avait souffert de son départ, pourquoi il avait eu peur, d'être père, d'être trop jeune pour assumer les responsabilités d'une telle situation.

Il en avait voulu à Daphné de l'avoir laissé avec un enfant alors que sa vie était vouée à la souffrance et certainement à la mort. Mais ce sentiment était depuis longtemps oublié, maintenant même s'il pouvait revenir en arrière il ne changerait pas le passé.

Des coups frappaient aux carreaux de sa fenêtre le sortirent de sa torpeur. En un coup d'œil il reconnut le hibou grand duc des Malefoy. Cette famille ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure, même leurs animaux de compagnie sentaient le snobisme à plein nez.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour que l'animal puisse entrer, il récupéra la lettre qui lui était destinée et le laissa repartir. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que le courrier avait été écrit par Draco. Le jeune homme devait avoir obtenu la plus haute place existante au sein des Mangemorts et pour Voldemort ce devait être un honneur d'avoir la possibilité d'envoyer un message de menace au grand Harry Potter.

_**Potter**_

_**Liam est au Manoir Malefoy, en sécurité. Si tu te présentes demain matin, sans baguette, et sans avoir averti les membres de l'Ordre, il sera libéré et rendu sein et sauf à tes amis.**_

_**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'intéresse pas à ton fils mais uniquement à toi, rend-toi sans combattre et tout se passera bien.**_

_**DM**_

La lettre n'avait rien de menaçant. Au contraire, après l'avoir lue, Harry eut le sentiment que Liam ne craignait rien.

Malefoy ne s'étendait pas en détails inutiles, tout à fait le genre de courrier auquel Harry se serait attendu de sa part : concis et direct.

Il replia la missive et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait visiblement pas le choix… Sa journée de demain ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos et peut-être annoncerait-elle enfin la bataille finale.

**OoOoO**

Harry n'avait pas réussi à dormir, il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à lire _"La filiation Magique"_ un livre que Severus lui avait donné depuis plusieurs mois mais qu'il ne s'était jamais résolu à consulter.

Sachant ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il serait sans défense entre les mains de Voldemort, il s'était enfin décidé à prendre les choses en main. Son fils devait avoir un avenir au sein du monde sorcier et pour cela il fallait qu'il ait une famille même si lui disparaissait, tué par le Mage Noir.

Le rituel de _Filiation Magique_ avait comme intérêt que même le ministère ne pouvait s'y opposer. Une fois qu'Harry aurait fait prononcer l'incantation à la personne qu'il aurait choisie Liam serait autant son fils que le sien. Il connaissait déjà par cœur les paroles du cérémonial mais il lui manquait encore un objet essentiel à la réussite du sort, un _Liguant_, un bijou très rare sans lequel le lien entre l'enfant et son futur parent ne pourrait se créer.

Harry avait également un autre problème beaucoup plus important qui bloquait le rituel, il ne savait toujours pas qui choisir pour être sûr que son fils soit heureux.

S'il choisissait Ron, Liam aurait la chance d'avoir un père et une mère car il savait que Luna prendrait sa tâche très au sérieux, mais le jeune couple voulait fonder leur propre famille, avoir leurs propres enfants et Harry ne voulait pas retarder leur projet en leur confiant son fils.

En se décidant pour Ginny, Liam serait également entouré de deux parents aimants mais Blaise, même s'il était attentionné envers Liam qui était selon lui son neveu préféré et pour cause il était le seul, avait toujours exprimé son besoin de liberté. Un enfant ne pouvait mener la vie que Blaise et Ginny menaient, tous deux manquaient de stabilité.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Harry avait également pensé à Severus, bien que la vie de l'homme soit aussi fragile que la sienne de par son rôle d'espion, le jeune père savait que son fils serait en sécurité auprès de lui. Severus était un sorcier puissant qui prendrait soin de Liam qu'il appréciait même s'il le rabrouait souvent lorsqu'il se montrait trop curieux. Seulement Severus Rogue était un solitaire, il n'avait jamais vécu avec qui que ce soit et Liam nécessitait comme tous les enfants une attention particulière que Severus ne pourrait lui accorder.

Les choix commençaient à s'amenuiser, l'Elu pensa alors à Remus, le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir mais ce dernier étant un loup-garou il ne pouvait pas participer à un rituel de filiation. Lorsqu'Harry commença à réfléchir à la possibilité de confié la garde de Liam à Fred et George, il sut qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, Hermione. La jeune femme aimait son fils comme s'il était le sien, mais elle n'avait aucune autorité. Liam serait un enfant roi et au souvenir de Duddley, Harry tremblait que Liam ne devienne comme lui. Il savait également qu'Hermione aimait Liam pour de mauvaises raisons et s'il mourrait tué par Voldemort, il craignait qu'elle ne se détache de l'enfant. En effet il avait compris depuis longtemps que la jeune femme l'aimait et que c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle était si proche de Liam.

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairèrent sa chambre il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Il se lava et se changea rapidement avant de rejoindre la cuisine qui était vide.

Les rires et les plaintes de Liam attendant son petit-déjeuner lui manquèrent.

Tel un automate, il sortit une tasse du placard mais arrêta rapidement son geste, quelques chose n'allait pas. Il se concentra un instant sur les magies présentes dans la maison et ressentit plusieurs auras venant de la bibliothèque.

Inquiet, il sortit sa baguette et avança lentement dans le couloir jusqu'à la pièce d'où provenait les magies qu'il détectait. Il ouvrit la porte inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir et resta une seconde stupéfait devant la scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux.

Visiblement, une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre était venue après avoir appris le kidnapping de Liam et la plupart avaient passé la nuit ici.

Ron et Luna étaient endormis dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, les jumeaux étaient eux aussi toujours présents et également endormis près d'Hermione.

Ginny sommeillait dans les bras de Blaise qui lui était parfaitement éveillé.

Marcus Belby toujours aussi discret attendait debout dans le fond de la pièce tout près de Rémus et du professeur McGonagall.

Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant d'amis, savoir qu'il était soutenu par tous lui redonna la confiance dont il avait besoin.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles ?, demanda Blaise.

Ginny ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit avec malice à son mari avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Draco hier soir, je dois me rendre au Manoir Malefoy…

- Pas de soucis on part dès que possible, s'emballa Blaise

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi. Je dois y aller seul…

Petit à petit les autres membres de l'Ordre se réveillèrent dérangés par le bruit. Tous paraissaient exténués. Ils avaient du parler une bonne partie de la nuit et Harry s'en voulu une seconde d'avoir égoïstement été s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Harry tu ne peux pas aller là-bas sans que Se…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Hermione, coupa l'Elu. Hier tu voulais que je parte sans réfléchir et aujourd'hui tu espères m'en empêcher ? Draco a été clair, je dois me rendre seul au Manoir et ils libéreront Liam.

- Et si c'est un piège ?, questionna Ginny. Hier soir on a bien réfléchi et si on se prépare bien on peut attaquer le Manoir.

Marcus Belby s'avança lentement vers la jeune fille.

- Vous comptez réellement attaquer le Manoir Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Ron.

- Mais comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?, demanda de nouveau le jeune Serdaigle. Et surtout quand ? Maintenant ? Ce serait de la folie.

- Personne ne va attaquer le quartier général des Mangemorts alors que mon fils est à l'intérieur, répondit sèchement Harry. Je vais me rendre. La discussion s'arrête là!

Marcus parut se détendre et Harry supposa qu'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter la bataille finale aujourd'hui. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?

Les autres par contre paraissaient mécontents mais Harry ne changerait pas d'avis. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent que la vie de Liam était en jeu et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de le mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**OoOoO**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmer Harry se présenta au Manoir Malefoy avec sa baguette. Il remonta lentement l'allée de gravier qui menait à l'entrée après que le portail se soit ouvert de lui-même. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait atteint la dernière marche qui menait au perron.

Lucius l'invita à entrer comme s'il était un invité très attendu à qui il devait des égards. Harry le fixa d'un œil neutre, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était effrayé, ni même qu'il ressentait une haine sans borne pour toutes les personnes présentes dans cette demeure lugubre.

Il avait du mal à se dire que la veille il était furtivement en train de se promener dans ce même Manoir critiquant Severus pour l'avoir mis en danger.

Lucius ne lui adressa pas la parole, il laissait planer un silence tranquille entre eux alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs en direction des appartements de Voldemort.

- Est ce que mon fils va bien?, demanda le Survivant, brisant le calme religieux de la demeure.

Le Mangemort ne répondit pas faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Harry décida alors d'utiliser le pouvoir que Rogue lui avait appris pour vérifier s'il détectait la présence de l'enfant. Il ressentit l'essence d'un nombre impressionnant de Mangemort dans la pièce où Lucius le conduisait. Il palit mais se reprit rapidement, il n'avait aucune chance de fuir, cette fois le dernier acte était en train de se jouer et finalement ce serait une tragédie.

Près d'une lourde porte en bois encadrée de deux portraits représentant probablement des ancêtres de Malefoy, Severus Rogue les attendait. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement. Le jeune homme savait que son ancien professeur ne pouvait pas lui accorder de traitement de faveur.

Harry profita de cette promiscuité pour glisser sa baguette dans la poche de son complice. Il savait que Voldemort sentirait immédiatement la présence d'un objet magique sur lui. Il remarqua le coup d'œil que Lucius lui lança mais l'homme ne fit aucun commentaire n'ayant surement pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Après un léger signe de tête de Rogue, Lucius ouvrit la porte et la première personne qu'Harry remarqua fut Voldemort installé sur une sorte de trône surélevé.

Il y avait tant de Mangemorts dans la pièce qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins tassés les uns contre les autres dans chaque recoin disponible.

Harry semblait être l'attraction de l'année. Tous les regards le fixaient…

Les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres jubilaient de le voir ainsi à leur merci mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner. Il laissa son regard errer sur toutes les personnes présentes comme s'il cherchait à mémoriser les visages cela l'aiderait à savoir qui il tuerait en premier le jour ou il serait de nouveau libre de les attaquer.

Certains Mangemorts tremblèrent sous son regard se demandant certainement d'où il tirait une telle assurance.

Harry avançait d'un pas ferme, il sentait le bras de Severus frôler le sien et il se demandait si l'homme faisait cela dans le but de le rassurer.

Un léger cri provenant de son fils alerta le jeune homme. Caché près du fauteuil de Voldemort l'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux. Il devait être terrifié.

L'ancien Gryffondor vit Draco s'agenouiller près de lui et lui murmurer une phrase à l'oreille. Etrangement l'enfant se calma immédiatement. Draco paraissait avoir une certaine emprise sur son fils et Harry n'apprécia pas cette idée.

- Comme c'est _touchant, _s'exclama le Mage Noir ayant lui aussi remarqué la réaction de Liam.

Le jeune homme fixa Voldemort d'un regard meurtrier, le Mage Noir à cet instant se sentait tout puissant et Harry lui essayait de se retenir de le tuer sur place. Il savait qu'à la moindre tentative il serait neutralisé par les Mangemorts mais voir son ennemi si près de lui et tenant son fils en otage ne l'aidait pas à calmer sa fureur.

Harry regarda son fils une seconde, puis il balaya des yeux les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient. En dehors de Draco qui avait une main posée sur l'épaule de Liam, Harry reconnu également Pansy et bien sur Daphné. Les deux femmes ne semblaient pas porter le moindre intérêt à l'enfant ce qui soulagea le sauveur.

Son ancienne maîtresse était resplendissante, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière bleue, ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon découvrant sa nuque délicate, quelques mèches retombaient en boucle sur ses épaules. Elle dégageait une sensualité troublante à laquelle Harry avait longtemps été sensible.

La jeune fille ne le lâchait pas des yeux et le Survivant avait l'étrange impression qu'elle s'était habillée pour lui.

- Alors Harry Potter, on rend visite à un vieil ennemi ?, demanda le Lord après plusieurs minutes.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là alors épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, répondit Harry avec insolence. Le deal était clair, mon fils contre moi…

Le jeune homme sentit l'ensemble des Mangemorts se crisper. Il savait qu'en s'adressant à Voldemort comme il venait de le faire, il n'avait réussi qu'à l'énerver, mais il ne le craignait pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer à son fils l'image d'un père effrayé.

- Il est surprenant de constater, reprit le Mage Noir, que six années n'ont pas effacé ton impétuosité, mais je remédierais à cela. Je te plierais à ma volonté.

Harry laissa échapper un léger sourire.

- Si cette pensée peut vous rassurer…

- Lucius apporte le moi, coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lentement, l'aîné des Malefoy s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher de son maître. Harry le regarda poser un genou à terre, et tendre un petit écrin en velours brun au Mage Noir. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment une famille aussi fière que les Malefoy pouvait s'abaisser de cette manière devant un homme quel qu'il soit.

Le Lord ouvrit consciencieusement la petite boite et en sortit un bracelet en argent relié à une bague par deux chaînes. Il tapa à deux reprises sur le fermoir du bijou qui s'ouvrit de lui-même.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est, Harry Potter.

Harry ne connaissait pas l'utilité du bijou que tenait Voldemort mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas en apprécier les effets.

- Non, Tom Jedusor…, répondit-il du même ton insolent qu'il employait depuis son arrivée.

Le Mage Noir sembla faire un effort considérable pour ne pas le tuer immédiatement et Harry en fut satisfait.

- C'est un _Manglogle_… et saurais-tu quelle est son utilité, Harry Potter ?

Harry resta silencieux face à l'interrogation de son ennemi.

- Ton éducation Moldu fait de toi un piètre sorcier…

- Devant lequel vous tremblez, se défendit le jeune homme.

- _Endoloris_, hurla le Mage Noir.

Harry sentit une douleur lui brûler tous les membres. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été soumis au _Doloris_ mais la souffrance qu'il procurait n'avait pas changé. Il se plia en deux et tomba à genoux attendant sans hurler que le Mage ait fini de s'amuser.

Lorsque la douleur s'estompa enfin Severus le releva d'une forte poigne

- Ne sois pas effronté Harry Potter, je n'ai jamais tremblé devant personne, affirma Voldemort.

- Vous semblez déjà avoir oublié Dumbledore.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres secoua la main comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'un insecte gênant.

- Les morts ne méritent pas qu'on leur prête attention, dit-il. Pour ton information, les _Manglogles_ sont des brides magie. Une fois en place, ta puissance magique sera atténuée, tu ne pourras plus utiliser de sort sans que je n'en sois prévenu et chaque fois que tu le feras tu souffriras du _doloris_. En d'autres termes, Harry Potter, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appartiens. Draco vient ici.

Harry fixa Draco d'un regard haineux, alors qu'il s'approchait de son maître. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, il dégageait toujours la même suffisance, le même maintien aristocratique, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long mais toujours aussi blond. Harry ne put d'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

Voldemort posa le Manglogle dans la main de Draco et fit signe à Daphné de s'occuper de Liam.

La jeune femme grimaça mais obéi tout de même à son maître. Le jeune père sentit sa magie fourmiller en lui. Daphné ne devait pas s'approcher de son fils. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle l'avait perdu le jour où elle les avait abandonnés. A l'instant où elle posait une main sur l'épaule de Liam, Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir.

Sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir Harry envoya Daphné contre un mur d'un ample mouvement de bras et il la maintint à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol sans effort.

- Ne touche pas à MON fils, cracha-t-il

Harry sentit soudain que quelqu'un le plaquait au sol mettant ainsi fin au sort qu'il avait jeté contre Daphné, du coin de l'œil il la vit tomber au sol et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il était prêt à tout accepter mais pas que cette femme s'approche de Liam.

- De la magie sans baguette, s'exclama le Mage Noir, je serais presque impressionné.

Lucius l'avait redressé et Harry remarqua de la stupeur dans les yeux de son ennemi, malgré ses paroles condescendantes, le Mage Noir était réellement surpris par la puissance dont il venait de faire preuve.

Draco s'approcha de lui. Harry voyait parfaitement le Manglogle brillait dans la main du jeune homme. Il ne devait pas le laisser faire. Il savait qu'une fois le bijou posé il n'aurait pratiquement plus aucune chance de s'enfuir, même si Rogue lui rendait sa baguette, il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser. Pourtant, tant que Liam était dans le Manoir Harry ne pouvait rien tenter, il devait laisser son vieil ennemi l'avilir.

Le fils de Lucius n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Harry ne décela aucune joie, au fond de ses prunelles grises, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire. Harry tendit sans trembler la main vers lui. Draco la lui saisit et fit glisser la bague le long de son majeur, le jeune Mangemort accrocha ensuite le bracelet à son poignet avant de le relâcher.

Harry perçut des fourmillements dans ses doigts qui remontèrent le long de son bras. Les picotements se transformèrent et bientôt le _Survivant_ eut le sentiment que tout son bras était broyé dans un étau. Il n'en laissa rien paraître tentant comme il put de masquer la douleur mais plus les secondes défilaient et plus le supplice s'accentuait. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent et il lui sembla que sa magie le quittait, comme absorbée par le Manglogle.

La douleur était tellement intense et la concentration pour y résister tellement importante qu'Harry sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de ses tempes. Il ne devait pas hurler, il fallait qu'il montre à son fils que tout allait bien, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, pour qu'il rentre au quartier général de l'Ordre serein si cela était possible.

Après plusieurs minutes la douleur devint réellement insoutenable et la perte de sa magie avait des effets désastreux sur sa résistance. Harry avait le sentiment que le bijou absorbait également sa vie et qu'il allait mourir si tout ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba à genoux. Draco le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'étale de tout son long et lorsqu'Harry le regarda avant de perdre connaissance, il distingua dans ses yeux un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vu, apaisant et sécurisant… Rien à voir avec de la compassion ou de la pitié, c'était autre chose, comme une présence.

- Mon fils…, murmura-t-il avant que tout ne devienne sombre.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Il pleut, le ciel est zébré d 'éclair et le tonnerre gronde, une journée parfaite pour écrire un chapitre (le 9 de cette fic) mais faisons les choses dans l'ordre... Pour le moment voici le chapitre 3**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le secret de Malefoy

Harry se sentait nauséeux, il avait la tête qui tournait comme un lendemain fête et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore en vie. Il avait tenu tête à Voldemort devant toute une assemblée de Mangemorts. Cela aurait du lui coûter un allé simple pour les cachots, mais au lieu de ça, il était confortablement installé dans un lit.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda s'il devait son confort à Draco. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il avait perçu quelque chose dans son regard, quelques chose qu'il était incapable de définir. Ce n'était ni de la compassion, ni de la sympathie et encore moins de la pitié mais son regard lui avait paru rassurant et apaisant. Depuis qu'il le connaissait Harry ne lui avait jamais connu un tel regard c'était un peu comme s'il ne lui appartenait pas, comme si ce n'était pas Draco qui s'était tenu devant lui à ce moment là.

Harry poussa un profond soupir, il était apparemment en plein délire. Draco était un Mangemort sans cœur, capable de s'en prendre à un enfant pour le bon plaisir de son maître. Il ne pouvait pas se monter rassurant. Harry n'avait vu dans ses yeux que ce qu'il espérait voir, mais ce n'était pas réel.

Le sauveur se redressa et se cala contre le montant du lit. Sa main le faisait atrocement souffrir et il pouvait une fois de plus remercier Draco pour ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir utiliser le pouvoir que Severus lui avait enseigné afin de vérifier si Liam était toujours dans le Manoir, mais il savait que cela était impossible. Voldemort avait été clair, s'il essayait d'utiliser la magie il le saurait immédiatement et l'Elu ne se sentait pas près pour un entretien avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry passa les jambes hors du lit. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper. Si Liam était toujours au Manoir, il reviendrait et il tuerait tous les Mangemort qui se mettraient en travers de sa route. Draco en tête de liste.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Il y avait deux portes, l'une menant logiquement sur un couloir et l'autre à une autre pièce qui devait être une salle de bain ou une autre chambre. Dans le doute Harry bloqua les deux portes en positionnant une chaise sous les poignées, il savait que cette protection était ridicule mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution n'ayant plus accès à sa magie.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'une fenêtre et regarda à quelle hauteur il se trouvait. Il était au deuxième étage, il y avait plus de sept mètres pour atteindre le jardin mais le jeune homme ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour fuir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et monta sur la corniche. Avec prudence, il fit quelques pas chassé vers la droite et fixa le sol. Sans magie, il était certain qu'il finirait en mille morceau s'il sauta. Il se remémora rapidement l'ensemble des sorts sans baguette qu'il connaissait et trouva rapidement celui qui pouvait l'aider. Un sort d'apesanteur. S'il parvenait à le jeter juste avant d'atterrir il ne se blesserait pas et s'il courrait assez vite il aurait peut-être la possibilité de sortir de la propriété pour transplaner. La crainte de la douleur qu'il ressentirait à cause du Manglogle le fit hésiter mais il se ressaisit rapidement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Une rafale de vent le déstabilisa et son pied dérapa. Lorsqu'il essaya de se rattraper le Manglogle s'accrocha à l'une des pierres de la façade du Manoir. La douleur fut si intense qu'il manqua de perdre connaissance. Alors qu'il prenait une profonde respiration pour endiguer la douleur, le visage de Malefoy apparut par la fenêtre qu'il venait de quitter.

- Potter qu'est ce que tu fous ? Reviens là !, ordonna l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry le regarda une seconde.

- Je préfère crever que d'être l'esclave de ce cinglé, répondit-il en fixant de nouveau le sol.

Il fallait qu'il saute, il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre.

- Bordel descend de là, tu crois quoi ? Que le suicide va te sauver ? Penses à ton fils, lança le Mangemort.

Harry sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir. Malefoy était bien la dernière personne à avoir le droit de lui parler de son fils, il ne serait pas debout sur cette corniche si son ennemi de toujours n'avait pas enlevé Liam.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui, cracha-t-il. Tout est de ta faute après tout.

- Vous, fermez là, gronda Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils, apparemment quelqu'un d'autre se trouver dans la chambre avec Draco et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Bon maintenant Potter arrête de faire l'enfant et reviens là, reprit Draco.

- Navré Malefoy mais je retourne voir mon fils…

Harry fit deux pas chassé supplémentaire pour s'éloigner de son geôlier qui semblait près à tendre le bras pour essayer de l'attraper.

- Sans Magie tu risques la mort en sautant, tenta de nouveau Draco. J'ai parlé en ta faveur, obéis à mon maître et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

S'il n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi périlleuse Harry aurait surement explosé de rire. Malefoy croyait-il réellement que Voldemort ne lui ferait aucun mal ou essayait-il simplement de l'amadouer. Harry n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Tu ne comprends pas Malefoy… Je ne me soumettrais jamais.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration, prêt à s'élancer dans le vide…

- IMPERO…

Avant que ses pieds n'aient quitté la corniche, il sentit que son corps de lui obéissait plus. Il se vit revenir près de la fenêtre en maudissant Malefoy de lui avoir jeter l'_imperium_. Il essayait comme il pouvait de résister mais il ne parvenait à rien. Il était aussi docile qu'un agneau, obéissant sans s'en rendre compte à des ordres qu'il n'était même pas capable d'entendre. La sensation était troublante.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau dans la chambre il se rendit compte de Voldemort, Bartemius Croupton Jr, que tout le ministère recherchait, et Lucius étaient dans la pièce. Il aurait aimé crier de rage mais il suivit simplement ses bourreaux.

Au regard paniqué de Draco, Harry eut le sentiment que le jeune homme était en mauvaise posture. Finalement ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait jeté l'impérium mais Voldemort lui-même. Le jeune Malefoy devait surement penser que son maître lui en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et d'avoir failli le laisser fuir. Harry s'amusa de l'inquiétude de Draco, pauvre petit prince en disgrâce pensa-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

**OoOoO**

Harry s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en fer. Il sentit l'effet de l'Imperium s'estomper et Bartemius ouvrit la porte avant de le pousser violement, à l'intérieur de la cellule. Surpris Harry s'étala sur les dalles crasseuses du cachot. Il tenta de se relever mais reçut un violent coup de pied dans les côtes le renvoyant au sol.

- Reste coucher… Bâtard, gronda le Mangemort.

Harry obéit tout en se demandant ce que son bourreau attendait. Croupton Jr alluma une cigarette et s'adossa contre un mur. Son regard méprisant fixait Harry qui, bien que toujours à terre, ne baissait pas les yeux.

- Tu es bien trop fière Potter, s'exclama l'homme. Mais crois-moi tu ne vas pas le rester.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Tu en as mis du temps que faisais-tu ?

Harry grimaça, la nuit risquait d'être longue si la cousine de Sirius décidait de s'occuper de lui personnellement.

- Lève-toi, ordonna la sorcière sans tenir compte de la question de Bartemius.

Harry resta au sol avec pour simple plaisir celui de la contrarier.

- J'ai dit, LEVE-TOI, hurla Bellatrix.

D'un mouvement de baguette elle obligea Harry à lui obéir puis elle le poussa contre le mur. Le jeune homme sentit deux chaînes s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et le tirer vers le haut de sorte que ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol.

Le poids de son corps tira douloureusement sur les articulations de ses épaules.

- C'est plus facile de s'attaquer à un sorcier sans baguette, dit-il sans lâcher des yeux les deux Mangemorts.

En deux pas Bellatrix s'approcha de lui et le gifla. Sous l'impact les lunettes d'Harry volèrent et se brisèrent contre un mur. A présent, tout était flou autour de lui, il ne distinguait la Mangemort que parce qu'elle se tenait à coté de lui mais il ne voyait de Bartemius que le bout incandescent de sa cigarette qui rougeoyait chaque fois qu'il tirait une bouffé de fumée.

- Je pourrais te tuer même si tu possédais ta précieuse baguette, immonde Sang-mêlé.

- Tu parles trop Bella, murmura Bartemius en s'approchant à son tour.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, l'homme arracha la chemise d'Harry dévoilant ainsi le haut de son torse et aspira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sur la peau nue du prisonnier.

Harry serra les dents mais il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Tu vois, dit-il. L'action vaut plus que les beaux discours.

Bellatrix parut excitée par la scène, elle éclata d'ailleurs d'un rire hystérique en frappant dans ses mains.

- Encore, dit-elle.

Bartemius ne se fit pas prier, il alluma une nouvelle cigarette qu'il tendit ensuite à sa compagne.

- A ton tour, proposa-t-il.

La Mangemort aspira une bouffée et écrasa le mégot sur la plaie précédemment faite par Croupton Jr.

Harry grimaça de douleur avant de sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Bellatrix.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, son courage avait des limites et il n'était pas suicidaire. Une réplique de trop et il savait que la femme ne se gênerait pas pour le tuer.

- Je crois qu'il trouve notre méthode de torture un peu trop théâtrale.

Bartemius était intelligent, plus que la plupart des Mangemorts, Harry ne fut donc pas étonné qu'il ait compris la raison de son sourire.

- Très bien alors allons y pour l'ancienne méthode, accepta Bellatrix. _Endoloris._

Harry hurla de toutes ses forces. Son cri raisonna dans la cellule, accompagné du rire dément de son tortionnaire.

Jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait ressenti pareille douleur. Le doloris que Bellatrix lui envoyait semblait surpuissant, pourtant, ayant subi ceux de Voldemort il avait longtemps cru qu'il n'en existait pas de plus douloureux.

Alors qu'il continuait de se tortiller au bout de ses chaînes comme si cela avait la possibilité de lui éviter la douleur, Bartemius s'approcha de lui.

- Ca fait mal ?, demanda-t-il.

Il était si proche que malgré ses mouvements incontrôlés et la douleur, Harry ressentait la chaleur de son souffle sur sa joue.

- Remercie le Manglogle et comprend ce que ressentent les Moldu, expliqua l'homme.

La séance de Doloris sembla durer des heures. Harry avait la gorge complètement desséchée à force d'hurler et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore perdu la raison. Il espérait qu'il serait assez fort pour se remettre de se traitement mais il craignait de finir handicapé. L'image de Neville se rendant à St Mangouste au chevet de ses parents se superposa à celle d'un jeune homme châtain se rendant à son chevet. Liam ne devait pas subir ce que Neville vivait.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que ça magie avait un effet protecteur aussi important. Sans elle, tout lui paraissait plus douloureux. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et à chaque mouvement il avait l'impression que ses bras allaient se détacher de son corps.

Bartemius fut le premier à se lasser du doloris. Il s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et regarda Bellatrix continuer de s'amuser pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle se lasse à son tour.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

Le Mangemort fit mine de réfléchir mais Harry était loin d'être naïf, l'homme savait déjà comment mener la suite des évènements.

- Rendons la suite un peu plus salissante…

Une fois de plus, la femme frappa dans ses mains et sauta sur place.

- Oui, oui, dit-elle, bonne idée.

Elle faisait l'effet d'une petite fille dans une fête foraine à qui l'on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait manger autant de barbapapa qu'elle voulait. Son compagnon lui était beaucoup calme mais le plaisir qu'il prenait à voir souffrir Harry était tout aussi élevé que celui de Bellatrix.

L'homme invoqua un fouet à trois lanières. Il fit passer ses mains sur chacune d'elles en murmurant des mots qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Il devait s'agir d'un sort d'empoisonnement mais le jeune captif préférait ne pas y penser.

Le Mangemort donna le fouet à sa complice qui l'abattit sans attendre, sur le torse du jeune homme déchirant la chemise déjà malmené et lui lacérant sa peau.

Au départ Harry ne sentit rien, puis tout à coup, il eut l'impression que son torse tombait en lambeau. Au second coup Harry hurla et se cambra brusquement. Un craquement sonore lui indiqua qu'il venait de se casser le poignet à cause des chaines mais il ne ressentait que la douleur des coups répétés.

Il avait essayé de résister aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu mais il n'y parvenait plus, il laissa donc couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs heures. Les Mangemorts ne firent pas de commentaire sur cet état de faiblesse trop occupés par leur petit jeu… Harry sentait le sang s'échapper de ses plaies et dégouliner le long de son torse.

Il haïssait Malefoy, tout était de sa faute, s'il mourrait cette nuit dans se cachot, Draco en serait l'unique responsable mais s'il survivait il se vengerait… Oui, cette simple pensée devait lui permettre de tenir le coup. Il fallait qu'il ait l'occasion de tuer son vieil ennemi.

Après un certain temps Harry arrêta d'hurler, il n'en n'avait plus la force, mais les coups eux ne cessèrent pas.

Au bout d'une heure, peut-être deux, la porte du cachot finit par s'ouvrir apportant un courant d'air frais qui fit du bien à Harry.

- Le Seigneur vous demande, lança une voix que le jeune homme connaissait.

Bartemius Croupton attrapa Harry par les cheveux et le tira en arrière.

- Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu ?, demanda-t-il au nouvel arrivant.

Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits du troisième Mangemort et même si sa voix ne lui était pas inconnue il n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- J'ai mieux à faire, répondit la voix d'un ton froid.

Lucius Malefoy, Harry reconnu facilement l'intonation. Tous les Malefoy avaient cette faculté de glacer l'atmosphère en une phrase.

- Dommage, bouda Bartemius avant de frapper violemment son prisonnier dans les côtes. Je suis sûr que tu y prendrais plaisir.

Le Survivant ne bougeait même plus, il se laissait frapper sans réagir comme un punching-ball.

Les trois Mangemort finirent par quitter la pièce et Harry perdit connaissance juste après leur départ, au moins il ne leur aurait pas fait le plaisir de s'évanouir devant eux.

**OoOoO**

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette cellule ? Harry n'aurait pas su le dire. Il avait repris conscience depuis quelques minutes et s'il avait dans un premier temps essayé de prendre la fuite, il avait abandonné cette idée. Il souffrait trop. Chaque mouvement lui était insupportable.

Il savait que le répit auquel il avait droit ne serait que de courte durée. Les Mangemorts n'allaient pas tarder à revenir et il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait s'en sortir. Severus était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, mais seul contre tous les fidèles de Voldemort, il n'avait aucune chance et Harry espérait qu'il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré.

Un bruit métallique lui fit lever la tête, comme prévu les Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas oublié.

La lumière du couloir lui brula les yeux, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était enfermé dans le noir qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer.

Une silhouette s'approcha de lui et Harry ressentit un vague de haine le traverser lorsqu'il reconnu Draco.

Le visage du jeune homme était mutilé par trois plaies qui lui barraient la joue. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire mais il comprit soudain l'inquiétude qu'il avait lue dans les yeux du jeune homme avant d'être amené ici.

La place de Draco au sein des Mangemort n'était peut-être pas la meilleure au final mais Harry était loin de le plaindre après ce qu'il venait de subir à cause de lui.

- T'es venu te faire plaisir ?, marmonna Harry avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

- Non je suis venu t'aider, répondit l'ancien Serpentard alors qu'il le libérait de ses chaînes.

S'il avait pu Harry aurait explosé de rire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-il en s'écroulant dans les bras de son ennemi.

Draco posa une cape sur ses épaules et Harry prit conscience qu'il avait eu froid. La douleur avait cette faculté de faire oublier tout le reste. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol et il supposa que l'héritier Malefoy lui avait jeté un sort de lévitation. Durant tout le chemin à travers le Manoir, Harry ne vit que le plafond. Il n'avait pas la force de regarder autour de lui pour voir où on l'emmenait.

Harry ferma les yeux lorsque Draco l'allongea sur un lit, il sentit le jeune homme déboutonner le dernier bouton de sa chemise en lambeaux. Des mains qu'il connaissait bien commencèrent à le palper. Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent trop de ses côtes il poussa un gémissement de douleur et rouvrit les yeux.

Le visage de Severus était proche du sien, cette apparition fut un soulagement, il tendit une main dans la direction de son ancien professeur. Severus était le seul à pouvoir abréger ses souffrances

- Severus… j'ai mal, aide-moi…, supplia-t-il

L'homme toussa, gêné, mais ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention.

- Il a au minimum deux côtes cassées, son poignet est dans le même état, cela devrait être assez facilement soignable mais le Manglogle va ralentir la guérison des plaies.

Harry comprit qu'il s'adressait à une autre personne, probablement Draco, il resta donc silencieux écoutant la suite. Il avait besoin de savoir comment il allait, s'il était mourant, car c'était le sentiment qu'il avait...

- Je vous laisse cet onguent, il faut l'appliquer deux fois par jour jusqu'à la cicatrisation. Et pensez à en mettre sur votre joue si vous ne voulez pas garder de vilaines cicatrices.

Harry ferma les yeux, la présence de Severus le rassurait. Fort de se sentiment, il sombra alors pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il avait chaud, très chaud, a tel point qu'il était en nage. Il essaya de bouger mais il était courbaturer et chacun de ses muscles le faisaient souffrir.

Le visage de Draco se dessina dans son champ de vision. Le jeune homme semblait inquiet et Harry s'en demanda la raison.

- Reste calme Potter, tu vas mieux mais si tu essayes encore de t'enfuir, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

La voix de l'ancien Serpentard raisonnait comme un carillon dans sa tête. Draco croyait-il réellement qu'il était en mesure de tenter quoi que ce soit ?

- Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit Harry d'une petite voix pour le défier.

La seconde d'après Harry était de nouveau inconscient.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et il était seul. Il regarda un peu autour de lui reconnaissant la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé après son entretien avec Voldemort. Il découvrit également ses lunettes réparées posées sur la table de chevet. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps le flou qui l'entourait s'estompa.

Lorsqu'il se leva il eut un vertige et se rattrapa de justesse faisant tomber la lampe sur pied prés du lit. Il resta immobile une seconde espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu ce qui était visiblement le cas. Il fit quelques pas et s'accrocha au lit pour ne pas tomber une seconde fois. Il se regarda dans le miroir tout proche et fut content de constater que son torse ne présentait plus de marques, l'onguent de Severus avait fait du bon travail. Il chercha des yeux un t-shirt pour se vêtir mais il n'y avait aucun vêtement dans la pièce.

La porte de communication par laquelle Draco était rentré lorsqu'il avait tenté de fuir quelques jours plus tôt s'ouvrit et Harry jura intérieurement.

- Potter, on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?, demanda l'héritier Malefoy qui venait d'entrer.

- Un jogging, répondit Harry en lâchant le lit.

Le vertige avait disparu et il pouvait à présent se déplacer comme il le voulait. Il vit Draco s'approcher de lui un air mécontent collé au visage.

- Tu vas te remettre au lit immédiatement, ordonna le Mangemort.

- J't'emmerde

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer conciliant. Il avait passé trop de temps au lit et là il ne désirait qu'une chose, faire quelques pas et surtout manger

- Arrêtez ça ou je vous endors à coup de camomille, gronda Draco.

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe et fixa Draco. C'était la première fois que Draco le vouvoyait et il ne voyait pas en quoi une camomille pourrait l'endormir.

- Je te préviens Potter tu es sous ma responsabilité et tu as intérêt à m'obéir si tu ne veux pas finir stupéfixé.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de comprendre l'étrange comportement sur jeune homme, à la place, il lui sourit et pencha la tête sur le coté en signe de défit.

- Vous je vous ai dit de vous taire…

Le survivant fronça les sourcils, il n'avait rien dit… Draco n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, Voldemort avait peut-être abusé des sorts de torture sur son petit favori.

- Est-ce que tu te drogues ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes.

Il remarqua l'air gêné que Draco afficha mais s'en désintéressa lorsque l'image de Liam s'imposa à lui.

- Où est mon fils ?, questionna-t-il. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Liam est en sécurité avec sa mère…

Harry s'approcha vivement de Draco et le saisit par le col de sa chemise. Voldemort avait promis de libérer Liam s'il se rendait. Comment cette ordure pouvait-il laisser un enfant avec une dangereuse psychopathe telle que Daphné

- Tu te fous de moi là ? Je veux voir MON fils immédiatement, gronda le jeune père.

Draco se dégagea sèchement, bousculant Harry sans ménagement.

- Bon sang Potter, calme-toi ! Je suis sur que Granger saura s'occuper de lui, même sans papa à la maison.

Le sauveur se figea.

- Hermione ? Liam est avec elle…

Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu as cru qu'Hermione était la mère de Liam ?, demanda-t-il avant de recommencer à rire.

- Tu n'es pas en position pour te foutre de moi, je te signale que tu es le prisonnier de mon maître, répondit Draco visiblement vexé.

Harry se calma immédiatement et fit quelques pas en arrière. Draco pouvait croire qu'il était prisonnier si cela le soulageait mais maintenant qu'il était sur Liam n'était plus dans le Manoir, il ne comptait pas s'éterniser ici.

- Et alors ? Maintenant que je suis certain que mon fils est en sécurité ce petit détail ne va pas durer, s'exclama Harry.

- Non attend Potter, tu es sous ma responsabilité, ne…

Harry ne réfléchit qu'une seconde avant de trouver un sort sans baguette parfait pour fausser compagnie à Draco.

- _Nébula…_

Le prisonnier sentit une décharge électrique partir du Manglogle et circuler dans chacune des fibres de corps, il poussa un cri de douleur mais se ressaisit assez vite sachant que son sort ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Traversant le nuage de brouillard qu'il avait crée il sortit rapidement de la chambre avant de s'élancer dans le couloir à la recherche de la sortie.

Malheureusement Harry ne put pas aller très loin, en effet alors qu'il allait atteindre le grand escalier, Daphné apparut et il se figea immédiatement.

- Harry ?, s'étonna la Mangemort.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il resta immobile fixant le visage de la femme qui avait partagé sa vie et qui lui avait donné un fils. Elle était toujours aussi belle, peut-être même plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans les appartements de Voldemort car sa tenue était plus classique, moins sophistiquée. A cet instant elle était naturelle ne cherchant pas à le séduire, elle était la Daphné qu'il avait connu avant que tout ne devienne impossible entre eux, avant qu'elle ne change et qu'elle l'abandonne.

- Bordel Potter tu n'arrêtes jamais tes conneries… Bonjour Daphné…

La voix de Malefoy le tira de ses pensées et quelques secondes après Lucius s'approcha d'eux.

- Draco, le maître désire te voir, annonça le propriétaire des lieux. Notre prisonnier à semble-t-il utiliser sa magie.

- T'es fier de toi Potter ?

Harry lui aurait volontiers répondu oui, mais son geôlier ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira sans ménagement vers la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Une fois la porte refermée Harry sentit que Draco avait lancé un sort de verrouillage sur la chambre. Il avait beau connaitre de nombreux sortilèges sans baguette, il était certain de ne pas pouvoir débloquer celui que Malefoy avait jeté sur la pièce.

Contrarié Harry se jeta sur le lit et croisa les doigts derrière sa tête en prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur le Manglogle. Il avait besoin d'aide, seul il ne parviendrait jamais à s'enfuir.

L'Ordre devait s'inquiéter pour lui et dans peu de temps ils lanceraient une attaque suicidaire sur le Manoir. Harry ne voulait pas en arriver là, il savait que ses amis n'avaient aucune chance s'ils attaquaient Voldemort sur son propre terrain.

**OoOoO**

Harry espérait secrètement de Draco était en fâcheuse position face à Voldemort. Avec un peu de chance se disait-il, le Mage Noir aurait même puni son favori pour ne pas avoir réussi à le faire obéir.

Savoir que l'ancien Serpentard était en train de supplier son maître de lui pardonner son incompétence avait quelque chose de jouissif. Cela venait sûrement de la vision de Draco à genoux, tête basse et soumis qui dansait dans la tête du prisonnier.

Alors qu'un sourire mesquin se dessinait sur le visage d'Harry face à cette idée, il sentit que le sort de verrouillage jeté par son ennemi n'était plus en place. Il se redressa du lit où il était allongé et regarda la porte s'attendant à voir apparaitre l'héritier des lieux mais ce fut Severus qui entra dans la chambre.

- Je dois faire vite, expliqua l'homme en s'approchant du prisonnier. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici…

Harry acquiesça silencieusement connaissant les risques que son ancien professeur encourait.

- Je suis venu te dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit, continua-t-il. Sois patient et je trouverais comment te sortir de là.

D'un geste tendre Severus laissa glisser ses doigts sur la joue d'Harry qui ferma les yeux appréciant la caresse.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi…, avoua-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

Il était plus que rare que Severus se laisse aller de cette manière, il n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer sa faiblesse ou son inquiétude et cela alarma Harry

- Le Manglogle est dangereux, continua Severus, tu dois arrêter d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, ça pourrait te tuer.

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et sortit une baguette.

- Je te la rends juste au cas où mais évite de t'en servir tant que tu n'es pas certain de pouvoir fuir.

Harry s'avança vers Severus et récupéra son bien. Il posa ensuite une main à plat sur son torse comme s'il cherchait à distinguer les battements de son cœur. L'ancien professeur resta stoïque mais le regard de son protégé l'inquiéta.

- J'ai besoin que tu me trouves un _liguant,_ le plus vite possible, demanda Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir ici, dit-il en lui attrapant les épaules.

- Ca tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Harry. Tu l'as dit toi-même tu t'inquiètes... J'ai faillit y rester dans les cachots. Que serait devenu Liam ? Tu veux que Daphné en récupère la garde ? Qu'il finisse dans un orphelinat quelconque ? Trouve-moi un _Liguant_ et je ferais de toi son père.

L'ancien Professeur serra les poings, il savait que Liam était l'unique raison qu'Harry avait de rester en vie, s'il acceptait de lui trouver un_ liguant_ et de devenir le père de l'enfant, Harry arrêterait de se battre.

- Je refuse, s'emporta l'aîné. Ne me choisit pas parce que je suis la seule personne que tu aies sous la main.

Sans un mot de plus il quitta la pièce et replaça le sort de verrouillage.

Harry balaya d'une main ce qui se trouvait sur la petite table au milieu de la pièce. Pourquoi Severus ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

Il commença une série de va et vient dans la chambre et croisa les bras sur son torse. Si Severus refusait de devenir le père de Liam alors il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Le sort de verrouillage fut une fois de plus levé et Harry se tourna vers la porte espérant que Severus revenait lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis. Mais cette fois ce fut Daphné qui entra. Tous les Mangemorts semblaient avoir décidé de lui rendre visite, mais tant qu'il ne voyait pas apparaître Bellatrix, Harry restait serein.

En le voyant seul, la jeune fille courut dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Il te voulait quoi Severus, demanda-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Malgré les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou Harry resta stoïque.

- Il m'a donné un nouveau médicament, répondit-il avec méfiance.

La jeune fille s'éloigna de lui et le fixa les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour… commença-t-elle.

Harry sentit une vague de haine l'envahir. Ah oui, il lui avait manqué, alors pourquoi était-elle partie ? Le visage en larme de Liam lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas de maman s'imposa à lui et ses traits se durcirent

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda-t-elle devant le regard froid d'Harry.

- Tu te moques de moi ?, répondit le jeune homme.

Daphné lui attrapa le poignet appuyant involontairement sur le Manglogle.

- Tu me fais mal, gronda Harry en retirant sa main.

- Mon amour… Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix quand je suis partie. Mon maître m'aurait fait tuer si je ne lui avais pas obéi.

Harry se demanda si tous les Mangemorts étaient obligés de rejeter leurs fautes sur leur précieux Voldemort. Ne pouvaient-ils assumer les conséquences de leurs actes ?

- Tu aurais pu rester, tu étais en sécurité à la Villa. Mais tu as fait ton choix, celui d'abandonner ton fils…

- Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir du partir, coupa la jeune femme, je t'ai pleuré pendant des semaines.

Harry s'éloigna d'elle et contourna le lit pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Il y avait tant de sincérité dans le ton de Daphné qu'il en était troublé, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, il s'était fait piéger une fois, il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise. Elle était une Mangemort et chacune de ses paroles était dictée par Voldemort.

- Je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier.

Le sauveur sourit avec ironie. Elle était pathétique.

- Il faut que tu me pardonnes, que veux tu que je fasse, dis moi ! Je me suis déjà excusée.

Harry garda le silence.

- Réponds-moi au moins… Harry tu me manques tellement… Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je t'aime et je voudrais tellement… tellement que tu me pardonnes.

Le jeune homme serra les poings, lui causant une brûlure insoutenable à la main. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait plus la voir, plus l'entendre… Elle avait fait tant de mal à Liam, elle ne méritait pas son pardon.

- HARRY !, hurla Daphné au bord de l'hystérique. Où est donc passé ton légendaire sens du pardon.

- C'est cela que tu veux ?, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix qui l'étonna lui-même tant elle était froide. Mon pardon ? Sache que je te l'ai déjà accordé, j'ai même fait mieux ? Je t'ai oublié.

- Pas moi, répondit la Daphné. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, maintenant que tu es là, soumets-toi à notre maître et nous pourrons tout recommencer, comme avant…

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Il se retourna vers son ancienne maîtresse dont les yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

- Tu es pathétique… Je ne me soumettrais jamais et je ne vais pas rester ici bien longtemps…

- Draco ?

Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix de Lucius, même si elle n'avait rien du ton froid qu'il avait employé dans les cachots en s'adressant à Bartemius. Les deux hommes devaient être devant la porte dans le couloir et Daphné fut la première à réagir. Elle fila en direction de la seconde porte et passa dans la pièce d'à côté.

Harry était tenté de la suivre mais les paroles de Severus lui rappelèrent qu'il ne devait rien tenter. Il fixa de nouveau le jardin et entendit quelqu'un courir dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il se retourna il était seul avec Lucius et quelques secondes après, Draco revint dans la chambre. Il était vraisemblablement parti à la poursuite de Daphné sans pour autant réussir à la rattraper.

- Surveille-le bien si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, lança Lucius en quittant la pièce.

Draco le fixa d'un regard méchant. Il avait du craindre une nouvelle tentative de fuite mais Harry s'en moquait éperdument. Savoir qu'il pouvait devenir une raison d'insomnie pour le favori de Voldemort lui redonnait une raison de vivre.

- Avec qui parlais-tu ?, demanda soudain l'ancien Serpentard.

- Personne…, répondit Harry

- C'est nouveau ça, le Sauveur du monde sorcier parle tout seul.

L'Elu se tourna vers lui et sourit, Draco pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait mais son comportement n'était pas plus étrange que le sien. Lui au moins ne sortait pas des phrases sans queue ni tête à tout bout de champ.

- Un peu comme toi, dit-il espérant l'énerver.

- Je ne parle pas tout seul, s'emporta Draco.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard comme s'ils étaient de nouveau dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard.

- Tu veux savoir à qui je parle ?, demanda soudain l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry s'éloigna et se laissa tomber sur le lit

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas…, répondit-il

- Je parle avec ton père.

Le Survivant garda le silence. Draco était-il assez stupide pour penser qu'il allait vraiment croire qu'il puisse parler avec les morts ?

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?, demanda Draco.

- Bien sur Malefoy, répondit Harry, moi-même j'ai de longue conversation avec Godric Gryffondor et une fois j'ai parlé à Merlin en personne. Dans l'intimité je l'appelle Merly, mais ca reste entre nous.

D'un œil Harry regarda la réaction de Draco, ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier la plaisanterie.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Le survivant se redressa légèrement sur le lit.

- Malefoy, t'es un Mangemort, torturer l'esprit c'est ton petit plaisir perso, mais là franchement tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

L'ancien Serpentard lui saisit le bras et le tira pour le forcer à se lever.

- La carte de quoi ?, demanda Draco comme s'il répondait à une question.

Harry haussa un sourcil septique, son vieil ennemi agissait réellement bizarrement.

- Je dois admettre que tu joues les schizo à la perfection, dit-il.

- Tu connais la carte des Maraudeurs.

Harry se figea.

- Comment connais-tu cette carte ?

- Ton père vient de m'en parler, expliqua Draco.

- Malefoy arrêtes tes conneries, mon père est mort, s'énerva le Brun.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire.

Harry secoua la tête avant de rire nerveusement, Draco était devenu fou.

- Les doloris de ton maître ont du te griller les neurones.

- Voldemort voulait te soumettre à sa volonté, expliqua Draco. Il a cherché à emprisonner l'âme de ton père mais à cause de la maladresse de l'un de ses partisans elle se trouve à présent dans mon corps.

Le Survivant tourna autour de Draco en le détaillant de haut en bas, si ce Mangemort de malheur disait vrai alors il devait être capable de détecter la présence de son père.

- Arrête ton délire, lança-t-il après son inspection. Je ne te crois pas.

- Très bien, répondit l'héritier Malefoy, viens avec moi.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Draco le traînait derrière lui à travers tout le Manoir et chaque fois qu'ils croisaient des Mangemorts il pouvait détecter un plaisir malsain dans leurs regards.

Les deux ennemis passèrent sans s'arrêter devant une porte qu'Harry reconnut comment étant l'entrée des appartements de Severus. Ils arrivèrent devant une autre porte que Draco ouvrit sans frapper. Il le poussa sèchement à l'intérieur et entra à son tour.

Le maître des Potions se tenait près de sa réserve et son regard passa plusieurs fois de Draco à Harry. Le Survivant sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait un malaise. Severus était crispé, son visage était fermé mais l'ancien Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur le comportement de son complice.

- Severus, ordonna Draco, dites à Harry que je suis bel et bien possédé par l'esprit de son père car cet idiot ne veut pas y croire.

L'homme se crispa un peu plus avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa réserve.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé Draco, vous n'êtes pas possédé, vous avez simplement subit un effet secondaire de la potion.

L'héritier Malefoy frappa du plat de la main sur le bureau à coté duquel il se trouvait et Harry sursauta, son comportement n'avait rien de factice, Draco était réellement en colère.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un complot ou quoi ? Vous savez très bien que je suis…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Théodore Nott sortit de la réserve un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci pour cette racine de Blob, Monsieur. Je me demandais vraiment si elle n'était pas devenue introuvable depuis la restriction sur les ingrédients dangereux, dit-il. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle ajouta-t-il ensuite en fixant Draco.

Lorsque Théodore fut sorti du bureau, Draco s'approcha de l'espace de travail de Severus. Totalement paniqué, l'héritier Malefoy farfouilla parmi les papiers et secoua quelques fioles avant d'en déboucher une et de l'avaler d'une traite. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui avait étrangement pâlit.

Des bruits dans le couloir apprirent à Harry que le Mage Noir arrivait. Théodore n'avait pas trainé.

Lorsque Voldemort entra dans le laboratoire, il était accompagné de Lucius, Nott Jr et Bellatrix. D'un regard il engloba les trois hommes et Harry se demanda lequel d'entre eux allait le plus souffrir de la colère du Lord

- Lucius, à partir de maintenant le prisonnier est sous ta responsabilité, annonça le Mage Noir. Severus j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication. Quant à toi termina le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fixant Draco, tu vas apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me mentir…

Visiblement Draco serait l'heureux élu.

**OoOoO**

Harry comptait pour la troisième fois le nombre de livres qui se trouvaient sur la deuxième étagère du quatrième meuble de la bibliothèque. Il s'ennuyait et il était inquiet car il ne trouvait jamais le même nombre d'ouvrage. De temps en temps il sentait le regard de Lucius se poser sur lui mais l'homme ne parlait pas, au contraire, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à laisser planer un silence glacial.

L'ancien Gryffondor attrapa un livre au hasard et s'installa face au Mangemort. Il feuilleta le manuscrit mais ne prit pas la peine de le lire, en effet il s'agissait d'un traité sur l'avilissement des créatures hybrides qui n'avait pas grand intérêt. Hermione aurait adoré le brûler.

- Que va-t-il arriver à votre fils ? demanda Harry sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Lucius ferma son livre et le posa sur l'un des guéridons qui encadraient le canapé.

- A quel point détestes-tu Draco ?

Harry fixa dans le livre qu'il avait choisi la représentation d'un elfe de maison avant de lever les yeux vers son hôte. Le regard gris de Lucius était fixé sur lui et il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie sur son visage. A cet instant plus que jamais le père ressemblait au fils.

- Il t'a causé beaucoup de tort, continua le patriarche Malefoy. Il est normal que tu le haïsses. Tu le tuerais surement si tu le pouvais, mais le laisserais-tu mourir…

Harry referma d'un geste sec l'ouvrage qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

- J'ai détesté votre fils dés le jour où je l'ai rencontré et je le détesterais jusqu'à ce que je meure ou jusqu'à ce que je le tue. Alors oui je le laisserais volontiers mourir.

Lucius se permit de sourire.

- Il est extrêmement inconvenant de couper la parole d'un sang-pur, dit-il. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est si tu le laisserais mourir sachant qu'il est possédé par l'esprit de ton père. As-tu une idée de ce que ton père est en train de vivre en ce moment ?

- Oui, répondit sèchement Harry, je sais ce qu'il vit. J'étais dans le même cas il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Cela devrait te donner envie de l'aider, de lui épargner cette souffrance.

Harry se rappela ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il était torturé par Bellatrix et Bartemius. Il avait encore l'impression de ressentir les lanières du fouet s'abattre sur sa peau et les doloris le brûler de l'intérieur. Son père était-il réellement en train de subir la même chose ?

- Je sais que tu as envie de l'aider, c'est dans ta nature, expliqua Lucius. Moi je veux le bien de mon fils.

- Et pour cela vous iriez à l'encontre de la volonté de votre maître, s'étonna Harry.

Lucius se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Toi plus que quiconque tu sais de quoi un père est capable pour sauver son enfant.

Harry ressentit dans cette phrase tout l'amour que Lucius portait à Draco et il en fut étonné car il n'aurait jamais cru un Mangemort capable d'un tel sentiment.

Il avait toujours excusé Daphné de son manque d'instinct maternel du fait de son appartenance aux partisans de Voldemort mais il comprenait aujourd'hui que le comportement de son ancienne maitresse n'avait rien à voir avec les Mangemorts. Elle n'était simplement pas faite pour être mère.

- Je peux t'aider à t'enfuir… Uniquement si tu emmènes Draco avec toi. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Rogue se joindra à moi pour vous aider.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Severus avait-il fait une erreur qui ait pu laisser penser à Lucius qu'il était un espion ? Il en doutait, personne ne pouvait percer les secrets du plus grand occlumens du monde sorcier.

- Ce Manoir m'appartient, expliqua Lucius qui avait lu l'interrogation dans les yeux du Sauveur. Je sais qui s'y trouve à chaque instant… Tu as beau être discret ta petite visite n'est pas passée inaperçue pour moi.

Harry baissa les yeux, Lucius avait deviné sa présence lorsque Severus l'avait conduit ici quelques jours plus tôt mais il n'avait pas donné l'alerte.

- Je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition…, termina Lucius en quittant la pièce.

Harry fixa la porte qui venait de se refermer, finalement les Malefoy pouvaient réserver des surprises.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et à ceux qui lisent cette fic c'est ce qui donne envie de continuer.**

**Sao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Un chapitre un peu court mais ceux qui aiment le "gentil" Lucius vont se faire plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4

L'évasion

Harry avait toujours pensé que Lucius était le meilleur bras droit dont Voldemort pouvait rêver. Il avait également toujours cru que le plus charismatique des Malefoy vouait un culte sans borne à son maître, mais aujourd'hui, l'ancien Gryffondor n'était plus sûr de rien.

Alors qu'il attendait l'homme qu'il avait haï presque autant qu'il haïssait le fils, Harry prenait conscience que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Lucius Malefoy n'était pas l'homme sans cœur que tout le monde croyait connaitre, car avant d'être un Mangemort il était un père. En l'aidant, le père de Draco mettait sa position au sein des Mangemort en danger et par la même occasion sa vie. Harry était de ceux qui pensaient qu'une personne capable d'aimer un être plus que sa propre vie ne pouvait pas être monstre. Pourtant, une question demeurait sans réponse. Pourquoi Lucius lui confiait-il son fils ? Le Mangemort savait à quel point il haïssait Draco et Lucius ne pouvait pas espérait qu'il ne le livrerait pas ministère lorsque l'âme de James serait saine et sauve.

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua violemment contre le mur, faisant sursauter Harry. L'objet de ses pensées entra d'un pas rageur et s'approcha de lui. Pendant une seconde il cru que Lucius allait le frapper tant il semblait énervé.

- Merlin m'en soit témoin, gronda le patriarche sans réellement s'adresser à Harry, Narcissa va payer cher ce qu'elle a fait, quant à MacNair, il ne passera pas la nuit…

L'ancien Gryffondor avait une vague idée des raisons de la colère de son hôte. Il imaginait facilement le sol d'un cachot crasseux souillé du sang de Draco.

Lucius passa une main sur son visage dans le but probable de se calmer et Harry remarqua que les phalanges du Mangemort étaient d'une couleur peu habituelle.

- Alors ?, demanda soudainement Lucius qui avait retrouvé son sang froid et son maintien aristocratique, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Si ça me permet de sortir d'ici alors j'aiderais votre fils, répondit Harry.

Le Mangemort eut l'air satisfait de la réponse. Il soigna sa main blessée d'un simple effleurement de baguette et s'installa dans un fauteuil proche d'Harry.

- Draco est dans un cachot du deuxième sous sol, expliqua-t-il. A ce niveau il n'y aucun garde parce qu'il est pratiquement impossible de l'atteindre.

- Pratiquement impossible, répéta Harry.

- La porte qui mène au deuxième sous sol ne peut-être ouverte que par un Mangemort et avant cela il faut traverser le premier niveau qui est surveillé par Mulciber, Travers et MacNair.

Harry se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Il nous faut également traverser tout le Manoir pour arriver jusqu'aux cachots, s'inquiéta-t-il

- Tant que tu es avec moi tu peux te déplacer librement dans toute la maison, expliqua Lucius. Voldemort a toujours en tête de t'obliger à lui obéir alors il m'a permis de te donner un semblant d'autonomie.

Harry aurait volontiers expliqué à Voldemort où il pouvait se mettre sa pseudo liberté, mais il avait une autre inquiétude en tête.

- Ou est Severus ? Vous deviez le prévenir.

Lucius grimaça.

- Je l'ai prévenu… Il t'attendra dehors mais il ne pourra pas nous aider. Il ne nous serait d'aucune utilité.

Harry aurait aimé en savoir d'avantage mais son hôte enchaîna.

- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, tu dois partir cette nuit.

Lucius se leva et Harry le suivit.

- Vous savez que si je sauve Draco c'est pour mon père, déclara Harry avant qu'ils n'aient franchi la porte.

L'aîné des Malefoy le fixa d'un regard insondable.

- Je le livrerais au Ministère pour ce qu'il a fait à Liam, continua l'Elu.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius. Harry aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

- En voilà des révélations, s'exclama Lucius avec dédain.

- Vous ne pouvez pas croire que je resterais sans réagir après ce qu'il a fait à mon fils.

Le sourire de Lucius s'accentua.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je crois... Ou ce que je sais...

**OoOoO**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était prisonnier dans le Manoir Malefoy, Harry avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. La présence de Lucius imposait beaucoup plus de respect que celle de Draco et les Mangemorts qu'ils croisèrent alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, ne lui accordèrent pas un regard.

Alors que Draco était jalousé des Mangemorts, Lucius, lui, était admiré. Pendant une seconde Harry eut pitié de la vie de l'héritier Malefoy, ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui de vivre dans un lieu où tout le monde souhaitait sa perte.

Les deux hommes traversaient le hall du Manoir lorsque Lucius s'arrêta. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui puis, d'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers une petite porte en fer cachée sous l'escalier. Harry savait parfaitement où elle menait pour l'avoir franchi quelques jours plus tôt.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un escalier qui conduisait aux cachots, Lucius l'emprunta mais Harry l'arrêta après quelques marches.

- Vous ne devriez pas venir avec moi, dit-il. Si Voldemort apprend que vous l'avez trahi vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant.

Lucius eut un sourire méprisant.

- Occupe-toi de mon fils et je m'occuperais du Mage Noir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des dernières marches, Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il distingua deux Mangemorts qui encadraient une cellule.

- Il n'y a que deux gardes, chuchota-t-il à Lucius.

- C'est Mulciber et Travers…

Harry regarda de nouveau dans le couloir et fronça les sourcils

- Ou est MacNair ? demanda-t-il. Et qui gardent-ils à ce niveau ?

Lucius lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

- Tu n'es pas la pour ça, gronda-t-il. Tu sauves Draco est c'est tout.

L'homme sortit une baguette de sa cape et la pointa sur les deux hommes, il murmura un sort de sommeil et les deux corps s'effondrèrent.

- Mais ou est MacNair ?, demanda de nouveau Harry en suivant le Mangemort dans le couloir.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui… Pour le moment il ne va pas nous déranger.

Lucius attacha les deux Mangemorts alors qu'Harry essayait de regarder à l'intérieur de la cellule pour voir qui était emprisonné.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, s'énerva Lucius en l'obligeant à le suivre vers une autre porte. Je m'occuperais de ce prisonnier une autre fois…

- Mais…

- Ne pose pas de question.

Harry posa la main sur la porte de la cellule. Il ressentait un sentiment étrange, indéfinissable, comme si la personne prisonnière était plus importante que tout. Sortir du Manoir ne lui semblait plus aussi vital, sauver son père n'était plus sa priorité. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie entrer dans le cachot près duquel il se trouvait et aider la personne détenue.

- Potter, tu es là pour mon fils, rappela Lucius en lui saisissant le poignet.

A contre cœur, Harry suivit le père de Draco. Il n'arrivait pas a quitter des yeux l'entrée de la cellule mais soudainement son attention fut attirait par la forte aura de magie noire qui se dégager de la porte devant laquelle Lucius s'était arrêté.

- Bien, alors c'est la que ça se complique, expliqua le Mangemort. Lorsque j'ouvrirais cette porte, Voldemort le saura immédiatement. Il tentera de contacter la personne qui a ouvert la porte par legilimancie et comme il ne recevra pas de réponse il enverra je ne sais qui vérifier si tout va bien… tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps.

Harry jeta encore un coup d'œil à la cellule qu'il venait de quitter avant de reporter son attention sur Lucius.

- Mais… Il saura que c'est vous, dit-il.

- Je sais ce que je fais, affirma le Mangemort en montrant à Harry la baguette qu'il utilisait. Elle ne m'appartient pas, c'est celle de MacNair…

Lucius retira le sort de protection et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Tu as à peine dix minutes, expliqua Lucius, je t'attends là au cas où quelqu'un arrive…

- TRAITRE !, hurla une voix.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et découvrirent Walden MacNair débout à quelque mètres d'eux

- Je n'ai pas du te frapper assez fort, se moqua Lucius.

MacNair tenait une baguette pointée sur eux. Il l'avait visiblement prise à l'un de ses acolytes toujours endormis.

- On dirait bien que tous les Malefoy sont voués à la disgrâce…

D'un geste rapide l'homme jeta un sort en direction d'Harry. Lucius attrapa le jeune homme à bras le corps pour le protéger et son pied dérapa sur la première marche de l'escalier. Harry se sentit partir en arrière en même temps que les bras de Lucius l'enserraient plus fermement. Sa tête heurta une marche, et il sentit un filet de sang couler le long de sa tempe.

La descente ne faisait que commencer, serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre les deux hommes roulèrent dans les marches mais Harry ne ressentait aucune douleur tant Lucius faisait d'effort pour le protéger. Après ce qui parut une éternité au jeune homme ils atterrirent enfin sur un sol de terre battu.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur Lucius, son visage à quelques centimètre de celui très pale de son sauveur. Il se redressa rapidement en espérant que l'homme allait bien alors que les pas de MacNair qui les poursuivait résonnaient déjà dans l'escalier.

- Mr Malefoy… Mr Malefoy…

Harry secoua le père de Draco qui resta inconscient. Il se leva en chancelant et tomba nez à nez avec leur poursuivant. Du dos de la main il essuya le sang qui coulait à présent le long de sa joue et recula de plusieurs pas inquiet de ce qui allait arriver.

- Tu as de la chance que le Mage Noir te veuille en vie, cracha le Mangemort en enjambant le corps de Lucius. Mais te blesser ça c'est permis… _Spiritia_

L'ancien Gryffondor sentit une douleur lui irradier le bras. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dangereusement et il eut un vertige qui l'obligea à se caler contre un mur.

- Le Maître sera si fière de moi, murmura le Mangemort, dommage que tu ne sois pas blond...

- Avada Kedavra.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se produire. L'homme qui le menaçait se crispa et lâcha sa baguette avant de s'effondrer. L'Elu n'avait jamais été soulagé de voir un homme mort, même un Mangemort, mais cette fois ci, il ne put s'empêcher de remercier Merlin. Il quitta des yeux le cadavre de MacNair et reporta son attention sur Lucius qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

- Vous allez bien, demanda-t-il.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça… , répondit le Mangemort en s'appuyant contre un mur. Draco est dans la troisième cellule.

L'Elu s'approcha de la porte que Lucius lui avait indiquée. Il retira la lourde barre qui fermait l'entrée et pénétra dans la cellule. Il découvrit rapidement Draco inconscient allongé sur le sol et recouvert d'une cape.

Il se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi pitoyable lorsque les rôles étaient inversés et que c'était lui qui avait eu besoin d'aide.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser un sort à cause du Manglogle, il souleva le blessé et cala sa tête sur son épaule.

Dehors il retrouva Lucius qui avait déplacé le corps de MacNair et qui était en train de placer une baguette dans sa main.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?, demanda-t-il.

- Avec cette baguette j'ai jeté le sort de sommeil à Mulciber et Travers et j'ai ouvert la porte du deuxième sous sol. Par contre c'est avec la mienne que je l'ai tué.

Harry comprit rapidement où Lucius voulait en venir. Il allait faire croire à Voldemort que MacNair était le traitre qui l'avait aidé à fuir.

- Maintenant, ajouta Lucius, jette-moi un sors.

- Quoi ?

- Jette-moi un sort, répéta le Mangemort avec exaspération. Sinon Voldemort pensera que je t'ai laissé t'enfuir.

- Un Stupéfixe ? demanda Harry.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry comme s'il était un simple d'esprit.

- Lance-moi le sort le plus mauvais que tu connaisses, et après sors dans le parc du Manoir, Severus t'attendra avec un portoloin.

- Et si je vous tue…

- Il y aura une dizaine de Mangemorts ici dans quelques minutes ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Harry savait que malgré ce que Lucius disait, la présence des Mangemort ne signifierait pas qu'il serait sauvé. En effet les hommes de Voldemort auraient certainement mieux à faire que de soigner l'un d'entre eux. Pourtant il savait également qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il relâcha les jambes de Draco et l'adossa au mur, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur Lucius. Une seule et unique pensée lui donnait le courage de jeter le sort, le bijou de Voldemort l'empêcherait d'y mettre trop de puissance.

- _Sectumsempra_…

Lucius hurla en même temps qu'Harry qui subissait le retour du Manglogle. Lorsque la douleur eut disparu, l'ancien Gryffondor souleva de nouveau Draco et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Il savait que s'il jetait un regard à Lucius, il ne trouverait pas la force de l'abandonner.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, trois Mangemorts descendaient l'escalier. Il emprunta sans hésiter une porte qui, il le savait grâce à sa petite visite secrète avec Severus, menait à une cuisine.

Harry s'adossa à la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

En plus du Manglogle qui le brûlait, son bras qui avait était touché par le sort de MacNair le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il se demandait où il trouvait encore la force de porter Draco.

Il posa son regard sur le visage de son ennemi et grimaça, le jeune homme était dans un sale état mais Harry sentait sa respiration régulière ce qui était rassurant.

- Cherchez-le… Il ne doit pas être loin…

L'Elu trembla en entendant ces mots. S'il était découvert, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Puisant dans ses dernières forces il resserra sa prise sur Draco et sortit dans le jardin. Il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de Severus mais ne le vit nulle part.

Malgré l'absence de lune Harry distingua l'ombre de la fontaine en marbre derrière laquelle il s'était caché avec Severus quelques jours plus tôt. Mû par la certitude que son ancien professeur avait choisi cet endroit pour l'attendre il s'y dirigea sans hésiter et comme il l'avait deviné l'espion était là.

En le voyant Harry fut si surpris qu'il manqua de laisser tomber Draco.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- On ne ment pas au Seigneur de Ténèbres sans en subir les conséquences, répondit l'homme. Mais on en parlera plus tard…

Harry sentit une vague de haine le submerger, Severus tenait à peine debout, Draco était pratiquement mort et Lucius serait surement dans le même état lorsque son évasion serait confirmée. Le jeune homme se demandait même si le Mage Noir prendrait la peine de le faire soigner.

Voldemort n'avait aucune considération, même pour ceux qu'il disait considérer comme des proches. Il détruisait tout ce qui l'entourait et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry était heureux d'être celui qui l'arrêterait un jour.

- J'ai prévenu Blaise que tu rentrais, expliqua Severus. Pomfresh sera surement à la villa quand tu arriveras.

D'un geste L'ancien professeur de potions indiqua à Harry une fiole posée sur le rebord de la fontaine.

- C'est un portoloin, il t'amènera directement dans le jardin de la villa.

L'ancien Gryffondor le remercia d'un sourire. Il allait enfin revoir son fils.

Lorsqu'Harry atterrit au milieu de son jardin une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre l'attendaient sur le perron. Soulagé d'être enfin en sécurité ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il tomba à genoux sur le gazon et lâcha Draco avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

**OoOoO**

Harry ne resta pas inconscient très longtemps. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans son lit et il faisait encore nuit. Il se redressa immédiatement et porta une main à sa tête, il sentit un bandage et comprit d'où lui venait ton mal de tête.

Hermione qui se tenait près de lui, se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de réagir, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa.

- Harry, par Merlin j'ai eu tellement peur, s'exclama-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

Le Sauveur passa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche comme un enfant dégouté.

- Est-ce que Malefoy est toujours vivant?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui… J'ai appelé les Aurors, ils viendront le chercher demain matin à la première heure.

- Hors de question!, s'emporta le Survivant. Il est possédé par l'âme de mon père alors on le soigne, on trouve comment libérer mon père et c'est seulement après ça que tu pourras le mettre à la porte ou le livrer au Ministère.

Furieuse Hermione se leva et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a réussi à te faire gober ça…

- Severus a confirmé, coupa Harry.

Le jeune homme sortit de son lit. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se disputer avec Hermione pour le moment sur un sujet que lui-même avait du mal à analyser.

- Liam dort, supposa-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Très bien alors je te dis à demain… Pour le moment j'ai besoin d'une douche et surtout d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

La jeune femme parut froissé d'être ainsi congédié mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Sans attendre qu'elle ait quitté sa chambre il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et s'enferma à double tour.

Il était heureux d'être enfin chez lui mais il regrettait que Liam soit endormi. Il aurait aimé lui parler, savoir s'il n'avait pas été mal traité au Manoir Malefoy et surtout s'assurer que tout allé bien pour lui.

Lentement le sauveur ôta sa chemise. En dehors de son mal de tête Harry ressentait également des élancements au niveau du Manglogle et de son bras. Il fixa l'étrange marque noire qui tachée son biceps à l'endroit où MacNair lui avait envoyé un sort. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la tache et eut l'impression de s'enfoncer un poignard dans le bras.

Harry se demanda pourquoi madame Pomfresh elle avait pris soin de sa tête avant se s'occuper de se sort qui semblait beaucoup plus grave.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain Hermione avait quitté les lieux et Harry en fut soulagé, pendant un instant, il avait craint qu'elle ne l'attende. Il s'allongea sur son lit mais le moment de paix qu'il espérait ne lui fut pas accordé. A peine avait-il eut le temps de se demander comment il devait gérer le problème Draco que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, s'exclama-t-il en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Hermione.

Blaise pénétra dans la pièce alors qu'Harry se levait pour l'accueillir.

- Désolé de te déranger, commença l'ancien Serpentard. Je suppose que tu rêves d'un peu de repos.

- Non c'est bon, répondit Harry sans conviction. Des nouvelles de Severus ?

- Oui, il est dans un sale état. Il m'a dit que Lucius t'avais aidé à t'enfuir.

Harry s'installa sur son lit.

- Oui et en échange, j'ai promis d'emmener Draco avec moi, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est justement de lui dont je voulais te parler…

- Tu sais si Lucius s'en est sorti ?, coupa Harry.

- Non Severus n'a rien dit. Il m'aurait averti s'il était mort, assura le jeune homme en s'adossant à la porte de la chambre.

Harry n'en était pas certain. Severus devait savoir qu'il lui avait envoyé le _sectumsepra. _Il le ménageait peut-être en ne lui disant pas ce qu'il était advenu du patriarche Malefoy.

- Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler de Draco.

Le sauveur se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Pas maintenant Blaise, s'exclama-t-il dans un soupire. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire de lui.

- L'âme de ton père est dans son corps.

- Je sais, répondit Harry, mais il reste un danger pour nous tous. Voldemort ne laissera pas son petit protégé s'enfuir et j'ai bien peur qu'il décide de venir le chercher.

Blaise s'approcha d'Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas le mettre dehors quand même, il n'a nulle part où aller.

- Tu devrais arrêter de parler avec Hermione... Non je ne vais pas le laisser partir tant que je ne sais pas le fin mot de l'histoire à propos de mon père.

L'ancien Serpentard sembla soulagé.

- C'est en défendant Voldemort qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation. Severus m'avait demandé de ne pas t'en parler mais le mage noir essaie depuis plusieurs mois de capturer l'âme de ton père.

- Alors s'était ça que tu me cachais depuis tout ce temps ?

- Draco n'a fait qu'exécuter les ordres dans cette affaire, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il connaissait les intentions de Voldemort.

Harry se leva et arpenta sa chambre.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu tiens Malefoy en si haute estime après tout ce qu'il a fait. A cause de lui Millicent a perdu son père, Liam a été enlevé et Voldemort a presque réussi à m'atteindre en torturant mon père.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être élevé par une famille de Mangemort, s'énerva l'ancien Serpentard. Draco est loin d'avoir eu une vie facile.

Harry le fixa d'un regard dur.

- Je t'en pris Blaise, épargne moi le couplet du pauvre petit Malefoy. Toi aussi tu as été élevé par une famille de Mangemort mais tu as su faire un choix et aller à l'encontre de ta famille.

- Apparemment je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, abdiqua Blaise. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait à Liam est impardonnable. Mais laisse lui une chance c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Le Sauveur secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé Blaise, mais Draco quittera cette maison dès que j'aurais libérer mon père. Que le ministère l'enferme à Azkaban ou qu'il se fasse capturer par Voldemort m'importe peu, il aura déjà de la chance si je ne le tue pas moi-même...

- Je t'empêcherais de le tuer, coupa brutalement Blaise. Même si cela doit me coûter ma place au sein de l'Ordre

Harry ne répondit pas. Blaise semblait avoir fait son choix.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, s'exclama le métis. On se voit demain.

- A demain, répondit sèchement Harry alors que le jeune homme quittait la pièce.

Malefoy n'avait pas encore repris conscience qu'il foutait déjà le bordel au sein de l'ordre et ça ne faisait que commencer.

A suivre...

* * *

**Attention si j'ai 15 reviews pour ce chapitre, je dévoile le nom de la personne prisonnière au Manoir Malefoy... Noooon je retire ce que j'ai dit, je préfère que vous me fassiez part de vos hypothèses.**

**A bientôt**

**Sao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Ca fait une semaine que je veux poster ce chapitre mais j'ai trouvé une grosse incohérence avec Possession en le relisant. Résultat des courses, j'ai du le reprendre depuis le début et ouf j'ai enfin fini. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Parmi Nous

Harry se pencha au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait. Il se releva péniblement en s'aidant d'un mur et du lavabo et se rinça la bouche avant de se fixer dans le miroir. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était rentré et son état ne faisait qu'empirer.

Pomfresh était venu l'ausculter deux fois depuis son retour mais elle n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. Elle ne connaissait pas le sort dont il souffrait et les trois médicomages qui étaient passés après elle n'avaient pas eu plus de chance. Apparemment il s'agissait d'un sort de Magie Noir très puissant mais surtout très rare.

Chaque jour, Harry regardait la tache qui souillait son bras s'agrandir et cela l'inquiétait. Face aux autres, il essayait de faire bonne figure mais chaque fois qu'il avalait un morceau il était malade et chaque nuit était un véritable calvaire. Au moindre mouvement, s'il appuyait malencontreusement sur son bras ou sur le Manglogle la douleur devenait insoutenable.

Selon l'infirmière de Poudlard Severus était le seul à pouvoir l'aider mais l'ancien professeur de Potion ne s'était pas montré et Harry savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Voldemort ne devait pas en avoir fini avec son maitre des potions et le Gryffondor doutait que Severus soit en état de transplaner, ni même de se lever.

Harry ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Ce ne serait pas ce traitement qui ferait disparaitre ses cernes mais il était près à tout tenter pour avoir l'air moins fatigué.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de jeter un coup d'œil à la petite statuette en forme de gnome que Dumbledore lui avait offert lors de son emménagement. Elle avait la particularité de ressentir la présence des intrus et l'Elu l'avait enchanté pour qu'elle se focalise sur les Mangemorts. Depuis son retour Harry la regardait plusieurs fois par jour craignant des représailles de Voldemort mais il fut soulagé de la voir immobile.

Un cri de joie lui fit tourner la tête en direction du lit où Liam était installé en tailleur. L'enfant préparait une nouvelle partie de _Chasse-sorcière_ dont toutes les pièces étaient éparpillées sur la couette. Harry attrapa le pull qui était posé sur le dossier d'une chaise et l'enfila avant de s'installer près de l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas que Liam puisse voir sa blessure et heureusement pour lui, son fils était trop absorbé par son jeu pour s'être aperçu de quelque chose.

- On fait une partie ?, demanda Liam.

- Bien sur…

Harry regroupa toutes les pièces de la même couleur et commença à les empiler. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son fils aimait autant ce jeu mais il adorait voir les yeux de l'enfant pétiller de joie lorsque qu'il parvenait à faire chuter les pièces avec sa sorcière ensorcelée.

- Tu crois que Draco et Papi James vont se réveiller bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu as entendu Pompom, ils ont simplement besoin de repos, répondit Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le jeune père supportait mal l'intérêt que son fils portait à Draco. Il avait beau essayer de se persuader que seule la présence de James pouvait expliquer l'admiration de l'enfant, il n'arrivait pas a effacer la pointe de jalousie qui le tenaillait chaque fois que Liam parlait du Mangemort.

- J'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien Draco, déclara Harry d'un ton neutre.

- Oui !, s'exclama l'enfant, il est gentil.

Harry jeta sa sorcière qui rata sa cible.

- T'es pas doué, se moqua gentiment Liam.

Le jeune père ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il faisait parti de ces parents qui pensaient qu'il était normal de laisser gagner les enfants.

- Draco a été gentil avec toi au Manoir ?

- Oui, répondit Liam. Il m'a protégé de la vilaine dame aux cheveux noirs et il est venu me voir quand j'avais peur de Voldemort.

L'enfant joua son coup et la tour de pièce s'écroula. Il frappa dans ses mains et sourit à son père.

- J'ai presque fait un coup parfait, jubila-t-il. Tu crois que Draco voudra jouer avec moi quand il sera réveillé?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry qui en doutait.

Le sauveur ne voyait pas Malefoy perdre son temps à jouer à un jeu comme _Chasse-Sorcière _mais Liam semblait persuadé du contraire.

- Tu étais à Poudlard avec Draco ?

- Oui, répondit Harry de plus en plus agacé de voir que le seul moment d'intimité qu'il partageait avec son fils était hanté sur son pire ennemi.

- Ca devait être bien, vous avez du faire plein de bêtise tous les deux.

Harry jeta sa sorcière qui rata une fois de plus sa cible.

- Draco était à Serpentard, expliqua-t-il. On ne se parlait pas beaucoup.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il détestait Draco qui était la personne la plus égoïste et arrogante qu'il connaissait mais il imaginait parfaitement la réaction de Liam et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.

- C'est bête, marmonna le garçon. Je suis sur que vous seriez devenus les meilleurs amis. Vous êtes beaux tous les deux et tout le monde vous aurez aimé.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Il regarda Liam gagner une seconde partie en méditant sur ses paroles. Il se demandait d'où pouvait lui venir une idée pareille. Lorsqu'il entrerait à Poudlard, il ne se souviendrait surement plus de cette discussion et cela valait mieux car il comprendrait alors pourquoi ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ne dirait jamais.

**OoOoO**

La matinée touchait à sa fin et Harry était installé dans un fauteuil au chevet de Draco. Il fixait le jeune homme depuis plus de vingt minutes, conscient que Madame Pomfresh avait fait du bon travail sur lui. Elle avait conseillé à Harry de l'hospitaliser à St Mangouste à plusieurs reprises craignant de ne pas avoir les compétences nécessaires pour le sauver mais elle y était finalement parvenue avec brio.

Hermione avait, elle aussi, insisté pour que Draco quitte la maison et même si Harry avait été tenté d'accepter ne serait ce que pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vu de l'ancien Serpentard, il avait finalement renoncé à cette idée. Comme il l'avait dit à Blaise le jour de son retour, il ne laisserait pas l'ancien Serpentard quitter la maison tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que son père était en sécurité. Harry savait que les Aurors n'attendraient pas dix minutes pour venir le sortir de son lit d'hôpital et il ne voulait pas que James finisse à Azkaban.

Il posa les coudes sur le lit et cala son menton dans ses mains.

Il s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas première fois qu'il perdait son temps à examiner le jeune homme et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne lui trouvait rien de différent. Draco était toujours le même Serpentard qu'il avait toujours détesté. A le voir si faible Harry avait parfois l'impression qu'il lui suffirait d'un geste pour mettre fin à la vie du Mangemort et la seule chose qui le retenait était la présence de James. Présence que l'élu n'arrivait même pas à distinguer chez son ancien ennemi alors qu'il y avait forcément des indices qui auraient du lui sauter aux yeux s'il avait connu son père.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et Harry se retourna.

- Tu es encore là?, demanda Hermione.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit le Survivant en se levant.

Depuis qu'il était revenu Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Elle s'énervait pour un oui ou pour un non et le cas Draco était un sujet épineux qu'elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à aborder.

- Et tu réfléchis mieux en présence d'un Mangemort, c'est nouveau ça…

Le jeune homme soupira. Une fois de plus il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à une dispute.

- Quand je suis avec lui c'est un peu comme si j'étais avec mon père, expliqua-t-il pour la troisième fois.

- Non, quand tu es avec lui, tu es avec un Mangemort qui détient ton père prisonnier… Et encore cela reste à prouver, répondit la jeune femme.

Harry comprenait qu'elle puisse douter des dires de Draco mais lui avait vu la réaction de Severus et il était certain que tout était vrai. Draco pouvait parler à son père et depuis le temps qu'il était possédé, le jeune homme avait du en apprendre beaucoup sur James, beaucoup plus que lui n'en saurait jamais.

Draco semblait lui prendre sa vie, d'abord son fils qui l'adorait et maintenant son père avec qui il était très certainement en train de nouer des liens que lui ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

- Il faut qu'il quitte cette maison, reprit Hermione qui n'avait pas conscience des tourments de son ami.

- Je t'en pris, épargne moi cette discussion aujourd'hui, supplia Harry.

- Mais Harry, sa présence met tout le monde en danger… Tu imagines ce qui arriverait à Liam si Voldemort débarquait ici pour récupérer son favori et ton père? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne ferait pas de quartier…

Un petit cri étouffé attira l'attention des deux adultes qui tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte. Liam, qui les avait visiblement espionné pendant toute leur conversation les fixait d'un regard horrifié. Lorsque le garçon comprit qu'il était repéré il fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Bravo, s'exclama Harry, il va encore faire des cauchemars cette nuit… Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de tout dramatiser.

- Je ne dramatise rien, répondit la jeune femme alors qu'Harry quittait la pièce pour retrouver son fils. Au passage, continua-t-elle, je te signal que des cauchemars il en fait depuis son retour et que tu peux remercier ton précieux Malefoy pour ça.

Harry frappa à la porte de son fils et entra avant qu'il ne l'ait autorisé à le faire. Il chercha l'enfant d'un coup d'œil circulaire et le découvrit assis en boule entre son lit et son armoire.

- Liam, appela le jeune père, qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je veux pas que le vilain vienne me chercher, répondit l'enfant, il est méchant. Il a fait du mal à Draco et à Papi James…

Harry se pencha vers lui et le souleva dans ses bras. Il oublia momentanément ses douleurs pour ne se concentrer que sur son fils.

- Il ne viendra pas, assura-t-il. Je suis là, tu ne crois quand même pas que je le laisserais te faire du mal…

- Tu me protèges ? demanda l'enfant en fixant intensément son père.

- Bien sur, répondit Harry.

- Et Draco ? Tu le protèges aussi ?

Harry sentit une nouvelle fois la jalousie s'insinuer en lui.

- Oui évidement, répondit-il même s'il détestait mentir à son fils.

OoOoO

Harry descendait l'escalier avec la ferme intention de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur les Manglogles lorsque Blaise lui rentra dedans sans ménagement. L'ancien Serpentard ne sembla pas se rendre compte immédiatement de ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'Harry lui tombait en arrière sur les dernières marches.

- Ca va ? demanda Blaise en s'accroupissant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait honte. Une simple bousculade qui quelques jours plutôt l'aurait fait sourire le réduisait aujourd'hui à l'état de loque incapable de se relever.

Blaise glissa une main sous son bras pour l'aider à se relever et Harry le poussa sèchement.

- Ne me touche pas…

Le Serpentard se redressa sans comprendre et Harry se releva seul. Depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eut lors de son retour les deux amis ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés mais Harry ne voulait pas accentuer la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

- Désolé, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, expliqua-t-il.

- Ca ne s'arrange pas ta blessure…

Harry n'avait pas envie de se faire plaindre. C'était pour cette raison qu'il essayait de cacher son état à ses amis et il savait que Blaise le comprenait. C'était un côté typique des Serpentards qu'ils partageaient.

- Severus est arrivé il y a dix minutes, expliqua le jeune homme, et il t'attend dans la bibliothèque.

Harry sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir, pour la première fois depuis son retour l'avenir ne lui paraissait plus aussi sombre.

Il remercia rapidement Blaise qui le regardait avec inquiétude et partit retrouver son ancien professeur

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus souffre encore des blessures que Voldemort lui avait infligé et pourtant lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque il remarqua en un coup d'œil que l'homme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il se tenait debout près de la cheminée mais il devait s'aider d'une canne pour garder l'équilibre.

-Bonjour, lâcha-t-il sans réussir à masquer son étonnement.

- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais rendre l'âme dans les minutes à venir, répondit Severus. D'après Blaise j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais plus mal en point que moi.

Le jeune homme s'installa dans un fauteuil et fit signe à Severus de le rejoindre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec tes blessures, s'inquiéta l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Voldemort m'a interdit de les soigner par magie. C'est ma punition, je dois attendre comme un simple Moldu qu'elles guérissent d'elles mêmes.

Harry ne fut pas étonné de l'idée du Mage Noir, c'était le meilleur moyen d'humilier et de faire souffrir Severus le plus longtemps possible.

L'ancien professeur lui attrapa la main et regarda le Manglogle. Il grimaça et soupira avant de le relâcher.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, dit-il, je ne connais pas de moyen pour le retirer d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que ce soit possible sans l'intervention de son propriétaire…

- Et même si tu lui demandes gentiment je doute que Voldemort accepte, coupa l'Elu.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, il voulait simplement pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille, ne plus être fatigué, nauséeux et courbatu mais même Severus ne semblait rien pouvoir pour lui.

- Zabini m'a dit que tu avais également une autre blessure. Tu veux que je regarde ?

- C'est pas trop le lieu, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas envie de se déshabiller au milieu de la bibliothèque.

- On a fait bien pire ici…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- On n'était pas censé ne plus jamais parler de ça ?, demanda-t-il.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Alors cette blessure ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Harry enleva son pull et sortit un bras de son t-shirt. Severus examina le jeune homme sans pour autant toucher la tâche sombre qui s'étendait sur tout le biceps et sur le début de l'avant bras.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Le mot est faible… Une idée de ce que c'est ?

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais fait de Médicomagie et les sorts de magie noire sont rarement abordés à moins d'en faire sa spécialité mais je dois pouvoir calmer la douleur. Il va me falloir une petite demi-heure pour préparer ce don j'ai besoin. Attend-moi dans ta chambre, je monte dés que j'ai fini.

L'homme allait partir mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le retenir.

- Comment va le père de Malefoy ?

Il avait eut envie de lui poser la question dés qu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque. Il s'inquiétait du sort qu'il lui avait jeté et il espérait que le Mangemort allait mieux et qu'il n'avait pas gardé de séquelles du Sectumsempra.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est un Malefoy et cette famille a un don particulier pour l'hypocrisie et la manipulation… Voldemort a semblé croire son histoire au sujet de MacNair. Encore une fois cela prouve bien que le Mage Noir ne s'intéresse qu'à lui. Tous ses partisans doute de Lucius, MacNair était surement le plus fidèle des Mangemorts.

- Il n'a pas perdu sa place ?

- Non. Il a eut plus de chance que moi, répondit Severus avec amertume.

- Tu l'as bien mérité, répliqua sèchement Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de mon père?, continua-t-il. Tu croyais que tu pourrais garder ce secret indéfiniment ?

- Comment voulais-tu que je t'annonce ça ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, s'énerva Harry. Tu aurais pu commencer par : Voldemort a décidé de s'en prendre à l'âme de ton père mais tout n'a pas fonctionné comme il faut et elle se retrouve maintenant dans le corps de ton pire ennemi.

Severus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoute, tu as assez de soucis avec Liam, je ne voulais pas qu'en plus tu t'inquiètes pour James…

- Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi de ce que je dois savoir ou non.

Harry se leva brusquement.

- Je passe ma vie à m'inquiéter pour tout, reprit-il, pas uniquement pour Liam. Quand tu me caches des informations tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses…En plus tu as quand même pris la peine d'en parler à Blaise.

- Il t'en a parlé?, s'étonna Severus.

- Oui, le soir de mon retour, mais je savais depuis longtemps qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Harry s'approcha de son ancien professeur et se pencha vers lui.

- Ne me cache plus jamais rien, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

L'homme le dévisagea et la tension devint palpable.

- Cela fait des années que je suis espion pour l'Ordre, dit-il sèchement en se levant à son tour, aujourd'hui Voldemort ne me fait plus confiance et je risque ma vie en restant à ces cotés alors n'essaies pas de m'intimider.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Maintenant tu montes dans ta chambre et tu m'attends, ordonna Severus.

Harry lui aurait volontiers flanqué sa main dans la figure mais il préféra obéir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Une puanteur, voilà ce qu'Harry aurait dit de la potion de Severus s'il lui avait demandé de la décrire. Quant à l'aspect, il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de mots pour dire ce qu'il en pensait. Il se rappelait vaguement d'un jour où il avait trouvé un oiseau mort en pleine décomposition mais cela n'avait rien de comparable avec l'espèce de boue verdâtre que son ancien professeur lui tendait.

Grimaçant comme si on lui demandait de boire le sang de Voldemort, Harry porta la coupe à ses lèvres. L'odeur lui brûla les narines et il retint sa respiration avant d'avaler une gorgée.

Harry se demandait si cette potion était la punition que Severus avait choisi pour lui avoir manqué de respect. Le goût était immonde et lorsqu'il avala une seconde gorgée il manqua de vomir sur son ancien professeur.

Au départ, il ne ressentit aucun changement, il avait simplement l'impression d'avoir la bouche pleine de vase. Mais tout à coup, il eut l'impression que son bras était pris dans un étau, il se cambra et poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Severus le plaqua sur le lit mais la douleur était-elle qu'Harry se débattit frappant son ancien professeur pour échapper à sa prise.

- Blaise…. BLAISE…

Harry entendit quelqu'un entrer en trombe dans la chambre et ce ne fut plus deux mais quatre mains qui essayèrent de le maintenir sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda le métis.

Harry continuait de hurler mais la voix de Severus lui parvint clairement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai donné la potion calmante la plus puissante existant à ce jour. Je ne comprends pas…

Le jeune sauveur se débattit encore quelques minutes mais ses forces déjà faibles l'abandonnèrent rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les deux hommes qui le tenaient. Après quelque instant la douleur disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ?, demanda Severus. Est-ce que ça va ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête.

Si Severus avait cherché à le tuer pour lui faire passer l'envie de le menacer il avait presque réussi. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas du penser ce genre de chose et le regard inquiet de l'ancien professeur augmenta encore sa culpabilité.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, murmura l'homme. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je vais faire quelques recherches…

OoOoO

Les jours défilèrent et Severus revint le voir avec toute une panoplie de nouvelles potions et de nouveaux onguents mais le résultat resta le même. Harry avait fini par lui demander d'arrêter de chercher et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne se sentait plus aussi mal. Il eut même la force de se lever et de descendre rassurer ses amis par sa présence.

Il était presque midi et le jeune homme avait décidé de préparer le repas. Il ne supportait plus d'être traité comme un malade incurable et il voulait prouver qu'il était encore capable de s'occuper de lui et de son fils sans l'aide de quiconque.

Harry sortit un sac de pomme de terre qu'il commença à éplucher. Il était heureux de reprendre une activité anodine bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours.

- Tu es debout ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers Hermione et lui sourit.

- Oui comme tu vois…

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Severus a été d'une rare incompétence ses derniers jours. C'est à lui qu'on aurait du demander de soigner Draco, il aurait peut-être réussi à l'achever.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Pour une raison qui ne lui ait été pas étrangère Hermione n'appréciait plus l'ancien professeur de potion.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda la jeune femme.

- Je prépare le repas…

- Luna s'en occupera quand elle arrivera, coupa Hermione en ouvrant la Gazette du sorcier. Ne t'embête pas avec ça.

- J'ai envie de le faire, répondit Harry qui ne supportait pas lorsque Hermione considérait Luna comme la bonne à tout faire de la maison.

Pendant plusieurs minutes un silence apaisant régna dans la cuisine. Harry commença à couper les pommes de terre en rondelles et il eut soudain un vertige qui l'obligea à s'assoir. Hermione arrêta sa lecture et posa un regard inquiet sur lui.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui…

- Tu devrais retourner t'allonger, conseilla-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas mourant, s'emporta soudain Harry. Je suis encore capable de préparer un repas.

Hermione reposa son journal et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que tu es inconscient ? demanda-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as une blessure dont on ne connait pas l'origine. Tu portes un bijou qui t'empêche de faire de la magie. Tu souffres le martyre au moindre mouvement mais il faut quand même que tu prépares le repas comme si c'était quelque chose de vital…

- Ca l'est, coupa l'Elu. Je ne veux pas que mon fils me voit comme une larve qui passe ses journées au fond de son lit.

- Parce que maintenant tu t'intéresses à ton fils, se moqua la jeune femme.

Harry lui jeta un regard assassin

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Tu te permets d'inviter un Mangemort sous notre toit mais tu t'inquiètes de ce Liam peut penser de ton comportement. Moi je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour sa vie si j'étais toi.

- On en a déjà parlé, soupira le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et bien je veux en parler encore…

- Non, hurla Harry

- Tu te rends compte du danger ?, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

- Il n'est pas un danger Hermione.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se leva et fit le tour de la table. Elle s'approcha de son ami qui s'était relevé et sortait une poêle d'un placard.

- C'est un Mangemort, dit-elle, tu mets Liam en danger…

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, s'énerva Harry. Il est possédé par l'âme de mon père, tu ne voulais pas que je les laisse crever dans ce cachot sordide.

Hermione obligea Harry à se retourner et posa les mains sur les joues du jeune homme

- Je m'inquiète pour Liam, dit-elle avec une sincérité poignante, c'est un peu mon fils…

- Non, coupa sèchement Harry en se dégageant. Il ne l'est pas et je me moque que tu sois ou non d'accord avec mes choix. Je suis ici chez moi et Draco restera là ainsi que mon fils. Mais si tu as envie de partir je ne te retiens pas.

- Tu dis ca à cause d'elle, lança froidement la jeune femme après un silence.

Harry fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait de Daphné

- Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans. Si c'était le cas je serais encore au Manoir Malefoy où elle m'a proposé une vie pleine de bonheur avec elle si je me soumettais à Voldemort.

Hermione retourna s'installer à la place qu'elle venait de quitter et reprit son journal.

- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que tu fais une grosse bêtise avec Draco, marmonna-t-elle.

Une fois de plus Harry ne répondit pas se contentant d'allumer le gaz et de regarder l'huile chauffer.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Fred entra dans la pièce, accompagné de Georges

- On a trouvé notre blessé devant la porte, lança le premier.

- Il écoutait aux portes, ajouta son frère.

Harry dévisagea immédiatement Draco qui semblait sur le point de protester mais Blaise et Ginny entrèrent à leur tour le coupant dans son élan.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du Mangemort espérant, comme lorsqu'il le regardait dormir, distinguer un signe de la présence de son père.

Hermione, quant à elle, le dévisageait pour une toute autre raison. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ici et elle semblait avoir envie de lui faire comprendre en un regard.

- Il ne va pas me sortir par le nez, lança soudain Draco alors qu'Harry ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

Vexé d'être aussi transparent, le Survivant détourna le regard et piqua l'un des morceaux de viande qui grillaient dans la poêle.

- Tu te prends pour qui Malefoy ?, gronda Hermione sur la défensive. Tu n'es plus au Manoir ici alors baisse d'un ton.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici, répondit sèchement le Mangemort.

- Sois sans crainte nous avons autant de plaisir à te voir ici que toi d'y être, s'emporta Ginny.

Harry sentait que la situation lui échappait. Depuis son retour il savait qu'Hermione n'accueillerait pas Draco à bras ouvert mais il avait pensé que le jeune homme ferait profile bas ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

- Elle a raison, persista Hermione, maintenant que tu vas mieux, personne ne te retient.

- Ca suffit !, réagit enfin Harry. Malefoy restera dans cette maison tant que je n'aurais pas compris comment l'âme mon père s'est retrouvée dans son corps et comment l'en sortir.

Draco s'approcha de lui se désintéressant des deux femmes qui voulaient le voir partir.

- Je sais comment libérer ton père…

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, demanda sèchement Ginny.

Le Mangemort se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec dédain.

- C'est parce que j'ai cherché à le libérer que je me retrouve ici aujourd'hui.

- Explique-nous, demanda calmement Blaise.

Enfin la conversation prenait un tour intéressant. Hermione et Ginny bouillait encore de rage mais elles semblaient en avoir fini avec leurs réflexions acerbes.

Harry respira profondément, toute cette agitation venait de réveiller la douleur de son bras et il était de soudain pris de vertiges. Il commençait à comprendre que sa fluctuation sanguine avait un impact sur la progression de sa maladie et l'énervement qu'il ressentait n'était visiblement pas une bonne chose pour lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda le Draco.

Fred fut le premier à réagir, il se leva et lui approcha une chaise sur laquelle Harry se laissa tomber avant de porter une main à son épaule.

Lorsque Malefoy lui avait demandé s'il allait bien Harry avait perçu une véritable inquiétude dans son regard. La même inquiétude que celle qu'il avait perçue le jour où Draco lui avait posé le Manglogle. Pourtant, tout comme ce jour là, l'Elu n'arrivait pas à croire que ce sentiment venait réellement du Mangemort. Elle était peut-être là, la présence qu'il recherchait depuis qu'il savait que son père cohabitait avec l'ancien Serpentard. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette idée le réconfortait plus que la possibilité que Malefoy soit vraiment inquiet pour lui.

- Raconte-nous ta petite histoire Malefoy, ordonna-t-il agacé par ses pensées.

- Il existe deux moyens pour libérer ton père, commença le blond. Ma mort…

- C'est bon ne nous en dit pas plus, plaisanta l'un des jumeaux.

- On peut arranger ça, ajouta l'autre.

Blaise claqua sa langue contre son palet signe d'agacement.

Harry savait que le jeune homme craignait qu'il soit du même avis que les jumeaux. Pendant un instant il se demanda ce que Blaise ferait s'il sortait sa baguette pour tuer Malefoy au milieu de la cuisine.

- Soyez un peu sérieux et laissez le finir, demanda le métis.

- Je disais donc, reprit Malefoy, que ma mort pourrait le libérer mais qu'il existe également une autre solution. Une libération psychologique. Si je parviens à réaliser ses souhaits…

- Tu crois qu'il a perdu sa lampe, chuchota Fred à son frère.

- Arrêtes, tu sais bien que je déteste cet énorme bonhomme bleu.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire. Fred et Georges étaient réellement irrécupérables et ils passaient trop de temps devant la télévision avec Liam.

- La première chose qu'il m'a demandé, continua Draco, a été de te voir. J'ai donc demandé à Blaise où je pouvais te trouver.

Harry fit signe à Draco de continuer. Il savait que le Mangemort disait vrai Blaise lui ayant expliqué tout cela quelques jours plus tôt.

- N'obtenant pas de réponse de sa part, j'ai donc du me débrouiller seul. Quand j'ai enfin su où tu vivais, je suis venu ici directement. Après avoir espionné ton fils, tu es apparu et quelques secondes après Blaise m'a surpris, j'ai donc pris la fuite.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu es revenu, clama Hermione.

- Quand je suis rentré au Manoir, Voldemort avait été mis au courant de ma petite escapade et… Il a menacé de me punir si je ne lui expliquais pas les raisons de ma petite visite ici… J'ai eu peur… Il aurait pu me tuer, alors je lui ai dis que j'avais surveillé Liam dans le but de l'enlever.

Harry sentit une vague de haine l'envahir. Il se releva et fixa le blond d'un regard froid.

- Tu lui as vendu mon fils pour t'éviter la torture.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et Harry sut que si le Mangemort essayait de trouver une excuse à son comportement qui n'en méritait aucune il le tuerait sur place malgré la douleur que cela lui provoquerait. Après seulement un instant le Blond referma la bouche comprenant surement que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne trouverait grâce aux yeux du Sauveur.

- Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas le garder ici, s'emporta Hermione.

Harry fixa sa main où brillait toujours le Manglogle que Draco lui avait installé.

- Peux-tu me l'enlever ?, demanda-t-il.

Draco secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Seul Voldemort peut le faire car le bijou lui appartient.

Cela confirmait ce que Severus lui avait dit mais Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- Et merde, murmura Blaise

Harry se serait bien passé de ce commentaire, il ne voulait pas que Draco sache à quel point son état était inquiétant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda le Blond.

- Te sortir des cachots ne s'est pas fait sans heurt, répondit Georges. Harry a été blessé par un sortilège de Magie Noire. Il serait guéri depuis longtemps si cet objet de malheur n'entravait pas sa magie.

Harry se laissa de nouveau tomber sur sa chaise, il aurait du écouter Hermione et ne pas présumer de ses forces. Draco tendit une main vers lui et il eut un imperceptible mouvement de recule.

- Laisse-moi voir ta blessure, lui demanda le Blond

- Hors de question, s'interposa Hermione.

- J'ai un diplôme de _chimico-médico-potiomage_, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, expliqua Draco.

Le sauveur ne fut pas étonné par la nouvelle, Draco avait toujours était un élève appliqué et avec l'argent de ses parents il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'il ait fait un tel parcours.

- Non mais ça va pas ?, s'emporta sans raison le Mangemort.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire, il avait déjà eu droit à ce genre de comportement lorsqu'il était au Manoir Malefoy. Son père devait mener la vie dure à son hôte.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…, continua le Blond alors que les membres de l'ordre le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou.

A cet instant Liam entra dans la cuisine suivit de près par Ron Weasley. Harry se releva souhaitant faire bonne figure et sourit à son ami qui semblait épuisé.

- Papa, on mange quoi ?, demanda l'enfant en sautant dans les bras de son père.

Harry grimaça de douleur lorsque son fils prit appui sur son bras mais il se ressaisit rapidement avant de lui sourire.

- Un gratin dauphinois et de la bavette.

- C'est toi ou Blaise qui l'a préparé, questionna Liam suspicieux.

- Moi

- Super !, hurla l'enfant alors que Blaise se renfrognait.

- Je me suis amélioré, grogna-t-il

- Mais oui mon chéri, le consola Ginny.

La présence de Liam avait la faculté de calmer les tensions et Harry fut heureux de constater qu'une fois de plus l'enfant était parvenu à effacer la petite guérilla qui s'était installée dans la cuisine. Après quelques secondes à fixer la viande qui était visiblement trop cuite Liam aperçut Draco. Il chercha à se dégager des bras de son père provoquant une fois de plus une violente brûlure dans le bras du jeune père qui le reposa immédiatement.

- Tu vas rester avec nous ?, demanda l'enfant en s'approchant du Mangemort.

- Liam ! Viens-ici, ordonna Hermione.

Il l'ignora totalement et prit la main de Draco pour le tirer vers la table.

- Tu vas manger à coté de moi alors, expliqua-t-il. Il peut, hein papa ?

Ne se sentant pas le courage de décevoir son fils Harry hocha la tête. Draco pouvait se vanter d'avoir de la chance. Malgré les sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il fixait le regard de sa Némésis, il n'aurait pas hésité a tué Draco s'il n'avait pas été certain que Liam en aurait souffert.

OoOoO

La nouvelle du réveil de Draco avait rapidement fait le tour de l'ensemble des membres l'Ordre et pour beaucoup une réunion s'imposait. Harry en avait conscience et il avait également décidé d'inviter quelques Aurors ce qui était extrêmement rare.

Il y avait une sorte d'incompréhension entre les membres de l'Ordre et les employés du ministère mais Harry savait que le cas Malefoy devait être traité le plus tôt possible. Il ne voulait pas voir un escadron débouler dans son salon pour emmener le Mangemort de force.

Après avoir jeté un sort sur la chambre de Draco pour l'empêcher de sortir, la réunion put commencer et Harry comprit dès les premières minutes qu'il allait une fois de plus devoir batailler pour le bien être de son père.

La bibliothèque de la villa Potter était pleine à craquer. Le ministère avait envoyé les plus gradés de Aurors et la quasi totalité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était présente. C'était une sorte de jeu de pouvoir qu'Harry connaissait bien, la plupart des personnes présente n'était là que pour faire de la figuration.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était le seul Auror présent à faire parti de l'Ordre et s'il essaya d'engager la discussion avec diplomatie ce ne fut pas le cas de l'agent Dawlish. Mister D, comme l'appelaient ses collègues, était un être buté qui suivait scrupuleusement les règles imposaient par le Ministère et il ne semblait pas enclins à faire d'exceptions. Pour qui que ce soit...

- Mr Malefoy est un Mangemort recherché comme tout le reste de sa famille, annonça l'homme. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder ici… Sa place est à Azkaban.

- Vous devez savoir que Malefoy est possédé par l'âme de James Potter, expliqua Remus, un homme qui a fait plus que ça part lors de la précédente guerre.

Plusieurs Aurors prirent cette information au sérieux mais pas l'agent Dawlish.

- Il est assez facile pour un sorcier tel que lui de vous mentir, on le dit très doué en occlumencie…

- Il ne l'est pas tant que ça, coupa Blaise.

Harry sentait qu'ils étaient en train de perdre la partie et Remus semblait du même avis. Le lycanthrope tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

-Nous sommes certain qu'il dit vrai, commença-t-il. Nous avons un esp…

- Remus, non !, s'interposa l'Elu.

S'il était près à beaucoup pour venir en aide à son père, l'ancien Gryffondor ne voulait pas mettre Severus en danger et il n'accordait pas sa confiance à toutes les personnes présentes.

- Si Remus peut nous expliquer pourquoi nous pouvons avoir confiance en Draco qu'il le fasse.

Harry sourit à Marcus. Il appréciait particulièrement l'ancien Serdaigle malgré son attitude souvent effacée mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache que l'Ordre disposait d'un espion proche de Voldemort. Aussi opta-t-il pour une approche plus officielle qui ne laisserait plus place à la discussion.

- Il y a plus d'un an, commença-t-il, j'ai passé un accord avec le Ministre. Je ne m'occupais pas de vos affaires ou de vos missions et vous faisiez de même pour l'Ordre. J'ai été emprisonné au QG de Voldemort pendant plusieurs jours et personne ne vous a mis au courant ou demandé de l'aide parce que cela ne vous concernait pas. J'ai pu m'enfuir, j'ai récupéré avec moi un Mangemort et ça ne vous concerne pas plus.

Dawlish posa les coudes sur la table et croisa les doigts.

- Monsieur Potter, dit-il avec condescendance, avez-vous conscience du danger que vous faites encourir à votre petite famille.

- Une fois de plus, cela ne vous concerne pas, trancha Harry plus sèchement. J'ai pris la décision de vous mettre au courant de la présence de Malefoy pour éviter tout malentendu. Mais au final vous n'avez pas réellement à vous mêler de cette histoire.

Remus laissa filtrer un sourire, il était heureux de voir ce que le fils de James était devenu même s'il regrettait parfois les circonstances qui l'avait amené à être aussi mature.

- Bien, s'exclama soudain Kingsley. Je crois que tout est réglé alors. Draco Malefoy restera chez vous…

- Sous votre responsabilité, acheva Dawlish. Au moindre écart, il se retrouvera directement à Azkaban et vous ne n'aurez pas votre mot à dire.

Harry aurait volontiers fait ravaler ses menaces à l'Auror mais il se contenta de sourire froidement.

- Si nous avons trouvé un accord, dit-il, je ne vous retiens pas.

L'Elu était fière d'avoir gagné cette bataille contre le ministère mais il savait qu'il ne gagnerait peut-être pas la prochaine.

Le salon se vida rapidement et seul Remus resta tenir compagnie à Harry. L'ancien maraudeur aimait se tenir au courant de la vie de son protégé et il avait la certitude que l'arrivée de Draco ne resterait pas sans conséquence.

- Beau plaidoyer, dit-il alors qu'Harry jouait avec la chaine de son Manglogle.

- Je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Le lycanthrope s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-il.

- Rem' tu ne vas pas t'y mettre… Je connais bien Malefoy, expliqua Harry, je sais que c'est un enfoiré, la pire enflure qui puisse exister. Il a kidnappé mon fils, je le déteste depuis des années et à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer...

- Mais, compléta l'ancien professeur, parce qu'il y a un "mais" je me trompe ?

- Il est possédé par mon père… Pourquoi personne ne semble prendre cette information au sérieux. Je me dis que peut-être il pourrait avoir une bonne influence sur lui.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire, Harry pouvait parfois se montrer plus naïf que la moyenne. Tout le monde savait que Draco avait été élevé dès son plus jeune âge pour devenir un parfait petit Mangemort et il y avait malheureusement peu de chance que qui que ce soit parvienne un jour à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la stupidité de l'idéologie de Voldemort.

- Je vais te laisser, termina Remus, si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à m'en parler… Et quoi que disent les autres, j'ai confiance en toi. Je suis certain que tu prends la bonne décision.

- Lupin, quand cesseras-tu d'agir comme un père avec lui…

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Severus qui avançait vers eux, toujours aidé de sa canne.

- Severus, répondit l'ancien Maraudeur, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, tu veux un peu d'aspirine ?

- Très drôle…

L'animosité entre les deux hommes n'était plus aussi présente qu'à l'époque de Poudlard mais les vieilles habitudes sont parfois dures à perdre et les chamailleries allaient encore bon train entre eux.

- Potter, j'ai besoin de vous parler, expliqua l'ancien professeur, si tu veux bien nous excuser c'est une affaire privée ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Remus.

Harry n'aimait pas lorsque Severus le vouvoyait ou qu'il employait son nom mais personne ne savait qu'entre eux il y avait plus qu'une collaboration Espion/Sauveur et il valait mieux pour la tranquillité de chacun que cela restât ainsi.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire, demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'il fut seul avec son ancien amant.

- Je me demandais comment allait Draco, s'il avait hurlé au scandale de se retrouver sous ton toit.

- Il n'a pas l'air très heureux d'être ici, répondit-il, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix…

Severus ouvrit le bar et sortit une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu.

- Il t'a dit si ça avait marché ?

- Quoi ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

L'homme se servit un verre.

- La tisane d'_Amiasios_

- La quoi ?, interrogea le Sauveur toujours aussi perdu.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?, s'étonna-t-il. Lorsque nous étions dans le labo, avant que Voldemort ne l'amène aux cachots Draco a avalé une potion. Ca ne t'a pas surpris ?

- Si un peu, avoua Harry, mais j'ai cru que c'était une potion antidouleur qui lui éviterait trop de souffrance.

Severus sourit. Draco n'était peut-être pas aussi lâche qu'il l'avait toujours pensé.

- C'était une tisane dont le but est d'endormir l'âme de ton père. Draco a souffert le martyre pendant plusieurs heures mais James, lui, n'a absolument rien senti.

Harry resta silencieux une seconde.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?, demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Maitre des potions, mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'il ne t'ait pas balancé cette info en pleine figure pour gagner ta confiance.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, il n'aimait pas du tout le nouveau Draco qu'il apprenait à connaitre.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est surement pas par bonté d'âme qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Il doit simplement attendre le bon moment pour s'exposer en victime… Au fait, tu pourrais lui apporter quelques vêtements ? Il portait ma chemise ce matin et je vais avoir encore plus de mal à le supporter si je dois partager ma penderie avec lui.

- Ne sois pas aussi sévère, répondit Severus. Etre fils de Mangemort ça n'a rien d'idyllique.

- Pas plus que d'être l'Elu, répliqua durement le Survivant.

Severus ne chercha pas à batailler plus longtemps, il pouvait comprendre qu'Harry en veuille à Draco. Kidnapper Liam n'était pas la meilleure idée que l'ancien Serpentard ait eue.

- Pour ses vêtements, je pense pouvoir m'arranger, dit-il. Je repasserais dans la soirée…

OoOoO

Harry faisait les cent pas devant la chambre de Draco depuis plus de cinq minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. D'un coté il avait envie d'entrer pour pouvoir lui parler et peut-être glaner quelques informations sur son père et d'un autre il craignait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait Harry revivait l'instant où le Mangemort avait disparu emmenant Liam avec lui et l'envie de le frapper devenait si puissante qu'il avait du mal à la réfréner.

Severus lui avait dit de ne pas être trop sévère mais comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? Quel genre d'homme choisit de s'attaquer à un enfant de cinq ans pour se protéger d'une hypothétique punition ?

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et fixa la porte. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, il avait peur… Peur de Draco Malefoy… Ou plutôt de ce qu'il pouvait lui apprendre.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaire, il se décida à frapper.

- Entrez, lança la voix étouffée de Draco.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Draco paraissait surpris de le voir, il ne devait surement pas s'attendre à ce que le Survivant passe pour discuter du bon vieux temps avec lui.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre les deux hommes. Harry savait que c'était à lui de le briser mais il ne voyait pas par où commencer.

- C'est en voulant sauver ton maître que tu t'es retrouvé… Possédé par mon père, demanda-t-il soudain.

- Oui.

Draco ne semblait pas décidé à l'aider. Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles et silencieux mais Harry était bien décidé à avoir quelques réponses.

- Cela va donc faire pratiquement un mois…, annonça-t-il. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ton maître ?

- Le but de Voldemort était de t'affaiblir en torturant l'âme de ton père. S'il avait su que James était en moi, il n'aurait pas hésité à me torturer pour l'atteindre.

Le Sauveur regarda la table au milieu de la pièce et se déplaça lentement jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer dessus.

- Donc tu l'as protégé pour te protéger avant tout.

Draco ne parut pas gêné par cette accusation.

- Tu dois déjà être au courant, Severus n'aura pas été sans t'en parler.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé le ton supérieur que l'ancien Serpentard employait lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard et il aima encore moins celui sur de lui qu'il venait d'utiliser. Draco essayait visiblement de lui faire dire ce qu'il supposait seulement.

- Severus ?, s'étonna Harry comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

- Ne joue pas les innocents, je sais très bien qu'il est un espion infiltré.

Harry prit une profonde respiration. S'il essayait de nier, cela renforcerait les soupçons de son ennemi aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Pourquoi irait-il mal ?, demanda le blond

Le Sauveur savait que Draco allait enfin pouvoir se vanter de sa bonne action envers James

- La séance de torture, si elle t'a affecté elle l'a sûrement affaibli, supposa Harry tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Il va bien, répondit Draco, et il est heureux de voir ce que tu es devenu.

Harry sourit mais au fond de lui il était plutôt étonné. L'héritier Malefoy, comme tous les membres de sa famille, n'était pas connu pour sa bonté d'âme et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt que le Mangemort avait eu à protéger James s'il n'en profitait pas pour le clamer haut et fort à la première occasion.

- Comment m'as-tu sorti des cachots ?, demanda Draco prenant Harry de court

- J'ai été aidé…

- Ca je m'en doute, coupa l'héritier Malefoy.

Une fois de plus le ton qu'employa le jeune homme déplut fortement à Harry

- C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, répondit-il sèchement.

Draco paru mécontent de la réponse et Harry comprit que le jeune homme était toujours le même contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru un instant plus tôt.

Il se décala de la table où il avait pris appui, et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter près de la porte.

- Mon fils est jeune… naïf… Et pour une raison totalement incompréhensible il t'apprécie…, dit-il d'un ton neutre. S'il verse ne serais-ce qu'une larme par ta faute… Tu regretteras de ne pas être resté dans les cachots du Manoir.

Harry posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait prévenu le jeune homme et il n'hésiterait pas mettre ses menaces à exécution. Liam ne souffrirait pas à cause d'un petit égoïste qui avait fait de ses années d'étudiants un enfer.

- Le repas sera près dans une heure murmura-t-il en sortant

Heureusement pour Harry le dîner avait été assez calme. Les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas venus craignant probablement la leçon de moral qu'Hermione leur réservait au sujet de Neville. En effet l'ancien Gryffondor avait été une nouvelle fois victime des deux frères qui prenaient un malin plaisir à se servir de lui comme cobaye. Blaise et Ginny quant à eux avaient préféré passer la soirée en couple pour fêter leur un an d'union et Harry aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant. Passer une soirée seul sans avoir à jouer le rôle qui lui pesait de plus en plus lui semblait être un rêve inaccessible.

Le destin avait voulu qu'il soit l'Elu du monde sorcier et cela nécessité de nombreux sacrifices. Il n'avait pas le droit de paraître fatigué, déprimé ou abattu car son rôle était de redonner confiance à ceux qui croyaient en lui. Pourtant ce soir là, Harry aurait bien laissé libre cours à son désespoir.

Il avait toujours su que vaincre Voldemort serait difficile, il n'avait pas sa puissance ni même son expérience mais il n'avait jamais cru cela impossible. Aujourd'hui par contre, il commençait à réellement douter de la victoire. Il était dans un tel état qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait ne serait-ce qu'envoyer un sort à son ennemi.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux d'une main, il était presque une heure et Severus n'avait surement pas pu se libérer. Il allait monter se coucher lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

L'ancien Professeur de Potion était le seul à avoir l'autorisation de transplaner directement à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était une question de sécurité pour lui, car Voldemort pouvait décider de faire surveiller la villa et l'espion n'avait pas intérêt à être surpris en train de roder dans le coin.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais attendu, déclara l'homme en entrant dans le salon.

- Je dors assez mal de toute façon, répondit le Sauveur.

Severus déposa une petite valise prés du canapé et jeta un sort pour raviver le feu.

- Moi qui croyais que tu m'attendais parce que tu avais une folle envie de me voir, plaisanta l'espion.

Harry ne releva pas, il avait l'habitude de remettre Severus à sa place lorsqu'il faisait allusion à leur ancienne relation mais cette fois il préféra ne pas le faire.

- J'ai autre chose pour toi, continua l'homme. Le _Liguant_ que tu m'as demandé.

Severus sortit un bijou d'une petite house en velours brun et le tendit au jeune homme. Harry le prit et effleura consciemment la main de l'Espion.

- Je suppose que tu sais comment t'en servir, déclara l'ancien professeur en essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Le Sauveur regarda le pendentif qui allait assurer l'avenir de fils. Ce n'était pas un bijou extravagant contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il s'agissait d'un médaillon en argent, tout simple, présentant un F gravé au centre.

Filiation… Fils… Fille… Famille… En accordant à une autre personne la garde de Liam, Harry savait qu'il le perdrait un peu mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Oui, je sais ce que je dois faire, répondit-il à Severus et je sais aussi ce que ça signifiera pour ma relation avec Liam.

Severus resta un instant silencieux.

- Je vais rentrer, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Harry serra le poing sur le bijou.

- Attends !

Le Sauveur se leva et s'approcha de son ancien amant.

- Reste…

Severus fit un pas vers lui. Cela fais trois mois qu'ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de ce voir, Harry trouvait leur relations malsaine. Entre eux il y avait un désir intense et une affection particulière allant au-delà de l'amitié sans pour autant franchir le cap de l'amour et le Sauveur avait pensé qu'il valait mieux pour eux en rester là.

- Tu es sur ?, demanda l'espion en s'approchant encore un peu.

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête et passa les bras autour du cou du Mangemort. L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Harry avait changé d'avis. Pourquoi décidait-il soudain de reprendre une relation que tout deux savaient sans avenir. Même si le prénom de Draco s'imposa à lui un instant il le rejeta rapidement. Harry avait simplement besoin de réconfort et il était tout disposé à lui donner.

Si Severus était près à faire don de son corps pour le bonheur de l'Elu, il n'était pas le seul. Adossée à la porte du salon, Hermione écoutait la discussion et si pendant une seconde ses yeux s'étaient emplis d'espoir lorsqu'elle avait entendu Severus parler du Liguant ils étaient maintenant voilés de colère

OoOoO

Profiter d'une mâtiné seul était assez inhabituelle pour Harry. Liam n'était pas venu le réveiller ce matin et il pouvait donc déguster sa deuxième tasse de café dans le calme. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Severus lui avait rappelé à quel point il était agréable d'être aimé. Cela lui manquait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager autre chose que ses angoisses au sujet de Voldemort.

Bien sur Harry n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il puisse avoir une vraie relation avec son ancien professeur mais il aimer partager avec lui des instants où la guerre ne l'empoissonnait pas. Il avait cru pendant un temps que ce n'était pas une solution de s'évader de cette façon mais finalement il avait eu tort, il avait le droit d'être un peu égoïste.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement et Hermione entra sans dire bonjour. Harry la regarda quelques secondes alors qu'elle se préparait un thé sans comprendre d'où provenait sa froideur.

- Tu as bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il, espérant qu'elle lui parlerait de ce qui la tracassait.

- Surement pas aussi bien que toi, répondit la jeune fille.

Harry fut surpris par le ton glacial de son amie.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hermione arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as un enfant, dit-elle, des responsabilités et je ne suis pas certaine que ce que tu as fait cette nuit soit un bon exemple pour ton fils.

Le Sauveur ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Pendant un instant il se sentit honteux alors qu'Hermione, fière d'elle, reprenait sa préparation.

- Avec Severus en plus ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié il a causé la mort de tes parents…, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry serra fermement sa tasse. Il sentit le Manglogle réagir mais ignora la douleur. Le mug éclata sous la pression et le café lui brûla les doigts. Médusé, il fixa sa main où quelques coupures commençaient de saigner.

- Tu devrais faire attention, prévint Hermione en lui jetant un sort de guérison.

- Arrête ça…, s'emporta Harry. Je commence à en avoir marre de ta jalousie déplacée. Je n'ai pas à me justifier et tu n'as pas à me juger.

- Je ne te juge pas, se défendit Hermione. Je te fais simplement remarquer que tu as un fils et qu'il a besoin d'une vie de famille stable. D'une mère… J'en ai parlé avec lui et…

Harry prit une profonde respiration

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Hermione, hurla-t-il. Liam est mon fils, tout ce qui concerne sa mère me regarde alors ne lui met pas de telles idées en tête. Tu lui suggères que tu pourrais être sa mère mais tu ne penses pas une seconde à ce que moi je veux.

- Ce que tu veux ? répéta Hermione, comme si tu le savais toi même… Tu veux finir père au foyer avec un enfant qui sera suivi par un psy parce qu'il aura manqué d'une présence maternelle ? Tu veux te faire tuer par Voldemort et laisser un orphelin derrière toi ? Ou mieux, retrouver Daphné pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

Le sauveur serra les poings.

- Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que je veux mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas… Que tu sois sa mère, que tu lui bourres le crâne avec un modèle familial que tu crois parfait et surtout que tu parles de sa mère.

- Pourtant je crois que je la connais mieux que toi. Je t'ai toujours dis qu'elle était dangereuse qu'elle n'apporterait rien de bon à notre famille mais tu ne m'as pas écouté… Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, elle vous a abandonné… Moi j'ai toujours était là et je serais toujours là parce que contrairement à elle, je t'aime…

Harry avait prié pour ne jamais entendre ses mots. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione l'aime, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne compliquer sa vie et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche le souvenir de sa relation avec Daphné qui, même si la fin était chaotique, l'avait rendu heureux pendant plusieurs mois.

- Ne me parle pas d'amour, Hermione, répondit-il. Personne ne la remplacera… Il n'y a plus que mon fils qui compte.

- Et Draco !

Harry fut plus que surpris que son amie parle du Mangemort, il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis qu'il avait renoué avec Severus la veille et il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ?

- C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là dedans, demanda Draco en entrant dans la cuisine.

Harry se tourna vers le Mangemort avec l'envie soudaine de l'étrangler. Il ne supportait pas cette manie qu'il avait de les espionner à tout bout de champ et visiblement Hermione était du même avis.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'écouter aux portes ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Vous hurlez tellement fort qu'on vous entend dans toute la maison, répondit Draco. Vous pourriez penser à Liam continua-t-il. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre vos disputes pathétiques.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?, demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Je monte le voir, acheva en quittant la cuisine heureux de laisser derrière lui Hermione et ses réflexions désobligeantes.

OoOoO

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry avait la certitude qu'il était un mauvais père. Cela lui était déjà arrivé lorsque Liam avait eu trois mois et que malgré toute son attention le Sauveur n'était pas parvenu à calmer ses crises de larmes. Cela s'était reproduit quelques années plus tard lorsqu'un groupe de Mangemorts les avait attaqués et que Liam avait été blessé à un bras gardant une cicatrice qui ne disparaitrait jamais. Plus récemment après l'enlèvement orchestré par Draco Harry avait même faillit baisser les bras conscient qu'il mettait la vie de son fils en danger à chaque fois qu'il respirait.

A présent qu'il était seul dans sa chambre Harry avait de nouveau le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon père. Liam était loin d'être l'enfant heureux qu'il laissait paraitre. La petite discussion qu'il avait eu en fin de mâtiné lui avait ouvert les yeux.

En plus d'être malheureux de ne pas connaître sa mère, Liam craignait également pour la vie de son père qu'il savait engagé dans une guerre dangereuse. En voyant son fils agir avec Draco, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il cherchait une image paternelle préférable à la sienne. L'enfant avait passé tout le repas à parler avec l'ancien Serpentard sans tenir compte de sa présence et cela avait quelque chose de déstabilisant. Harry avait l'impression de le perdre.

Le bruit de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait le désespéra. Il ne prit pas la peine de se redresser ou de dégager le bras qui masquait ses yeux car il savait que s'était Hermione et il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, surtout si elle était venue relancer le débat Draco.

- Hermione laisse moi tranquille, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer au sujet de Malefoy aujourd'hui.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu ce ne fut pas la voix de son amie qui retentit.

- J'ai besoin de te parler.

Harry décala lentement son bras en direction de son front et fixa Draco.

- C'est pas le moment Malefoy.

- J'ai remarqué que tu allais de moins en moins bien et je suis sûr de pouvoir t'aider.

Harry poussa un profond soupire de lassitude. Ne trouvant toujours pas la force de bouger il attendit simplement que Draco poursuive.

- Il y a peut-être une solution pour le Manglogle, mais j'aurais besoin de l'accès à un labo pour pouvoir mettre au point la potion adéquate.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Draco ne pouvait pas croire une seconde qu'il allait accépter.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes…, s'exclama-t-il

- Ton père veut ton bonheur, expliqua Draco. Si je veux un jour pouvoir reprendre une douche sans me demander s'il ne se rince pas l'œil à chaque fois que je me savonne, il faut que je réalise son vœux. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais fait moi confiance Harry…

Son prénom raisonna de manière agréable dans la bouche de son ennemi mais Harry n'avait pas envie de se laisser amadouer. Draco semblait être décidé à lui voler sa vie mais il ne lui faciliterait pas la tache en lui laissant croire qu'ils pouvaient devenir autre chose que des ennemis.

- Ne fait pas ça…, gronda-t-il.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Draco.

- Ne m'appelle pas Harry comme si on était des amis… On n'est pas amis et on ne va pas le devenir parce que mon père vit dans ton corps ou parce que tu vis ici.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne se sentit pas soulager d'avoir remit Draco à sa place, au contraire…

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux une seconde quand soudain Malefoy lui sauta dessus

- Bordel Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu crois faire là ?, s'énerva Harry en cherchant à se dégager alors que Draco le maintenant fermement cloué sur le lit.

L'ancien Serpentard déchira sa chemise d'un geste rageur.

- Vous n'avez qu'à fermer les yeux, gronda Draco.

Harry savait que son père devait se révolter de la manière dont Malefoy le traitait mais le Sauveur ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Une fois de plus il avait fait confiance à une personne qui ne le méritait pas et si Draco décidait de l'étrangler maintenant il l'aurait bien mérité. Mais le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le tuer. A la place, il dégagea son torse et scruta chaque centimètre de sa peau. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il tira violemment sur les manches de sa chemise.

Harry hurla à plein poumon et cru qu'il allait s'évanouir, alors que sa chemise n'était plus qu'un lambeau pendant lamentablement sur son bras meurtri. Harry songea que la méthode de déshabillage de Draco était nettement moins douce que celle de Severus.

- Un _spiritin'niger_, murmura Draco.

Le Sauveur avait fermé les yeux, il respirait lentement et profondément cherchant à endiguer la douleur qu'il ressentait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait subir un tel traitement à la tache sombre qui souillait son bras.

- Harry !, hurla une voix étouffée par la porte, ça va ? On a entendu hurler.

L'ancien Gryffondor regarda Draco qui était toujours sur lui. Son regard gris luisait de panique et en même temps il percevait de nouveau cette inquiétude, cette présence réconfortante qui ne quittait jamais l'ancien Serpentard. Harry n'avait qu'à dire un mot pour que son ennemi se retrouve étalé sur le sol et roué de coups mais l'idée n'était plus aussi tentante qu'il y a quelques jours.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il finalement, j'ai simplement fait un mouvement brusque, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.

Draco parut soulagé de sa réponse mais il ne se déplaça pas et Harry commença à ressentir une sensation qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'éprouver.

- Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? demanda-t-il avec gêne.

- Uniquement si tu t'obstines à refuser que je t'examine…

Harry le repoussa d'une main et Draco s'éloigna.

- Tu sembles savoir ce que j'ai, dit-il. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ma seule chance de guérison.

Harry ôta les restes de sa chemise et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il sentit une main s'approcher jusqu'à l'effleurer mais Draco ne le toucha pas.

- Je peux la toucher ?, demanda le Blond. Je ne risque pas de te faire mal.

- La douleur est permanente répondit Harry, mais elle s'intensifie si je touche ou pose un produit quelconque dessus. Après ce que tu viens de me faire subir crois moi ce n'est pas en la touchant que tu me feras plus de mal.

Encore une fois Harry venait de se montrer désagréable, il avait conscience qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu ?

- Une dizaine de jours, répondit patiemment le Survivant. J'ai été touché par un sort lorsque je t'ai sorti des cachots.

- Et elle a évolué depuis ?, interrogea de nouveau Draco.

- Lorsque je suis rentré du Manoir, elle faisait la taille d'une noise.

Draco se leva d'un bon et Harry ne put que le regarder sortir en murmurant une phrase incompréhensible.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il devait vraiment être désespérer pour s'en remettre aux soins de l'ancien Serpentard.

Les minutes défilèrent et le jeune homme commençait à s'impatienter. Draco savait peut-être comment le sauver mais il ne semblait pas pressé de le faire.

- Tu fais une petite sieste, flemmard ?

- Non, répondit Harry alors que Ron entrait dans la pièce. J'attends Monsieur Malefoy…

- Dans cette tenue ?, plaisanta le fils Weasley. Il va apprécier j'en suis sur…

Harry ne comprit pas où son ami voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était torse nu allongé sur son lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore imaginer ?, demanda-t-il. Il est parti comme une flèche il y a presque un quart d'heure. Il semble savoir ce que j'ai.

Ronald s'installa près de lui.

- Finalement c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit venu alors.

- Je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est pas parce qu'il dit qu'il peut m'aider que c'est vrai.

Le rouquin soupira.

- Avoue au moins qu'il est adorable avec Liam.

Harry le regarda voyant cette fois parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

- Si tu essayes de vanter les mérites de la présence d'un Mangemort à la villa Potter, dit-il, c'est plutôt à Hermione que tu devrais aller parler.

- Parrain, tu es là ?

Ron se leva et se précipita vers la sortie pour empêcher Liam d'entrer et de voir son père.

- Si tu vois Malefoy tu pourrais lui dire que j'ai pas que ça à foutre et inutile d'enjoliver.

- Ok, pas de soucis, je resterais fidèle à ta pensée, répondit le jeune homme en sortant.

Après le départ de Ron, Draco ne mit pas longtemps à revenir et en entendant ses pas approcher, Harry se remémora la remarque de Ron et préféra s'assoir sur le bord du lit plutôt que de rester allongé.

L'ancien Serpentard déposa un mortier sur une petite table avant de malaxer un peu d'onguent dans ses mains. Harry savait déjà ce que le jeune homme voulait faire et il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter.

- Tu ne mettras aucun produit sur cette blessure, prévint-il.

- Ca va ralentir le développement du poison, affirma Draco.

- Non attend, je t'explique. Severus a essayé tous les produits calmants imaginables. J'ai du supporter la puanteur de trucs dont tu n'as pas idée, sans compter le goût de vase de la plupart des potions qu'il m'a faites avaler et chaque fois le résultat a été le même. La tâche s'est agrandie et la douleur n'a été que plus forte.

Au regard de Malefoy, Harry eut le sentiment d'être un gamin capricieux. Il se demandait comment l'ancien Serpentard réussissait à faire passer autant d'émotion en un seul regard.

- Severus est un excellent maître de potion, mais il n'a jamais étudié la Médicomagie, commença Draco. Cette pâte, ajouta-t-il en montrant ses mains pleines de produit, n'est qu'une huile qui va freiner le développement du poison. Elle n'a pas pour but de calmer la douleur ou de te soigner car il n'existe qu'une seule potion ayant ces propriétés et elle nécessite plusieurs jours de préparation.

Harry regarda son bras. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraitre, Draco semblait réellement décidé à l'aider, mieux, il semblait savoir ce qu'il avait et être capable de le soigner. Le Survivant avait conscience qu'il aurait du se méfier, que Draco n'était parmi eux que depuis quelques jours et qu'il était encore loin d'avoir fait ses preuves mais comme cela lui arrivait trop souvent il décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, demanda-t-il tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse franche.

- Je joue les génies… répondit Draco.

- C'est pour mon père ?

- Entre autre, murmura évasivement l'ancien Mangemort.

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin. Il savait qu'il mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise et il préféra en rester là. Il tendit son bras blessé et Draco posa ses doigts sur son épaule. L'ancien Gryffondor avait toujours cru que les mains Draco étaient glacées peut-être parce que ça correspondait à son comportement rigide mais en réalité elles étaient chaudes et d'une douceur peu commune. Il surveilla les gestes de son ennemi et constata qu'il prenait garde à ne pas enduire la blessure de produit.

- Alors tu vois, pas de douleur, s'exclama le Mangemort en récupérant le mortier.

Harry refusa d'avouer que Draco avait vu juste, à la place, il se leva et sortit une chemise de son armoire.

- Tu ne m'as même pas dit de quoi je souffrais…, se plaignit-il.

- Un _spiritin'niger_, c'est un sort qui déclenche la propagation d'un poison dans ton corps. Je suppose à voir la taille que la tâche a pris en si peu de temps que le Manglogle empêche ta magie de te défendre autant qu'elle le pourrait.

- Et tu sais comment me soigner ?

- Oui, je pense pouvoir…

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec la moitié des habitués la villa. En voyant leurs regards à tous passer de Draco à lui il comprit qu'un énorme quiproquo était en train de voir le jour. Ron lui fit un clin d'œil discret en souriant ce qui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Heureusement pour lui Hermione n'était pas parmi les curieux.

- Je t'accorde l'accès au labo de la maison, s'exclama soudain Harry à l'intention de Draco. Ron restera avec toi, il pourra même te prêter main forte en cas de soucis si tu n'as pas trop peur.

Le dernier fils Weasley grogna et Harry fut fière de son idée, Ron méritait bien quelques heures de potions pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- Par contre, je t'interdis de faire entrer Liam dans le Laboratoire. Quelle qu'en soit la raison…

Si la potion que Draco disait pouvoir lui préparer était aussi compliquée et longue à réaliser que l'ancien Serpentard le disait, Harry espérait grâce à cette interdiction que Liam et Draco passeraient moins de temps ensemble.

Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux…

A suivre...

* * *

**Je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci de me lire et pour vos reviews.**

**Sao**


End file.
